


Ты у меня внутри, ты часть меня.

by mila_L



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila_L/pseuds/mila_L
Summary: У Артура есть Замок, деньги, красивая девушка и Феррари. У Мерлина — только стипендия в университете Камелота, крошечная квартира и страсть к химии. Эти двое парней абсолютно разные, но их неумолимо притягивает друг к другу.Однако путь к принятию самого себя может оказаться долгим и болезненным, а доверие придется строить и восстанавливать, приложив немало усилий.





	1. Пролог.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Volevo averti sulla mia pelle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363714) by melania. 



> данная работа является переводом фика "Volevo averti sulla mia pelle" автора melania  
> с сайта EFP

В тот день, когда он был встретил Артура, шел дождь.   
Мерлин ненавидел дождь. Он терпеть не мог влагу в воздухе, воде, которая просачивалась в обувь, холодные капли, что пропитывали волосы и превращали их в бесформенную массу на голове. И его раздражал университетский двор, тротуары, которые становились похожими на опасные дорожки для боулинга.  
Особенно Мерлин ненавидел дождь, когда был без зонта. Поэтому в тот день, когда он бежал, чтобы укрыться от непогоды в университете, но по дороге подскользнулся и свалился в лужу, то почувствовал себя частью вселенского заговора. Он так сильно ударился задницей, что несколько мгновений неподвижно лежал, грязный и несчастный, испытывая боль. А когда поднял глаза - увидел над собой парня, светловолосого, с голубыми глазами, который смотрел на него и смеялся, спрятавшись от дождя под роскошным, дизайнерским зонтиком.   
Мерлин, кряхтя, попытался подняться и с раздражением подумал, что этот парень - осел и невоспитанный грубиян. И, тем не менее, покраснел, когда проходил мимо него и слегка задел плечом.  
Мерлина сразу же поразил запах влажный лилий, свежего хлопка. Дорогой туалетной воды. Все еще слышат в голове отзвуки смеха, он побежал, чтобы укрыться под портиком медицинского факультета.   
Только тогда Мерлин снова смог дышать.  
Именно в этот момент, в эти бесконечные секунды под дождем, сложилась его судьба.  
  
  
  
**> Отправитель: Гвен**  
** > Дата: 02/06/20 ** **  
**> Время: 11:14 **  
  
**Моргана спросила, хочу ли я сегодня вечером сходить в бар с ней и ее друзьями. Пойдешь со мной? Пожалуйста!** **Там будет Ланс!**

  
  
А может, на самом деле все началось с этой смс, прочитанной на уроке органической химии, когда его глаза были сонными, а мысли рассеянными. Он ответил лаконичным "да", и больше не думал об этом до самого момента встречи.  
Как вышло, что объявление о поворотной точке в его жизни прошло так тихо, мелькнуло незамеченным в повседневности, не вызвало ни капли интереса?   
В тот момент Мерлин еще не знал, что его жизнь безвозвратно изменится. Единственное, что его тогда беспокоило - это то, что срок аренды истекает, а миссис О'Рили больше не дает ему отсрочек оплаты. Вечеринка с избалованными мажорами из Замка была последним, о чем он стал бы думать. Так он считал.


	2. Глава 1. Тридцать миль.

Когда он приехал на Гринэйд-стрит, то сразу заметил светловолосого парня рядом с Морганой. Такого не могло быть. Дьявол, Камелот не может быть так тесен!  
  
— Мерлин, мы здесь! — Гвен с большим энтузиазмом махала рукой.   
  
Мерлин ненавидел такие ситуации — прежде всего потому, что взгляды всех присутствующих обращались на него. Он ускорил шаги, проходя мимо группы парней у входа в бар.  
  
— Привет...  
  
За его робкой и неуверенной улыбкой последовал хор приветствий и представлений людей, имена которых он, скорее всего, через несколько секунд и не вспомнит. Он поцеловал Гвен в щеку и прошептал, что за эту вечеринку ее ждет жестокая месть. Подошедшая Моргана на хитрую улыбку подруги ответила веселым смехом и тепло обняла Мерлина, несмотря на то, что встречались они довольно редко.  
  
— Я уже давно хотела познакомить тебя с моим братом, мне кажется, вы с ним сразу подружитесь! Артур! Иди сюда!  
  
Мерлин попытался было отступить, но бесполезно. Когда светловолосый увидел его перед собой, то не смог сдержать язвительной улыбки.  
  
— Вы только посмотрите. Мистер я-не-умею-ходить-под-дождем собственной персоной. Не думал, что увижу тебя так скоро.   
  
Хотелось ударить его и одновременно провалиться сквозь землю.  
  
— Меня зовут Мерлин, идиот.  
  
— Мерлин? Серьезно? — издевательский тон и саркастический взгляд заставили Мерлина смутиться еще больше.  
  
  
И затем последовал один из самых неловких вечеров в его жизни.   
Бар был уютным, атмосфера приятной и расслабляющей, еда — вкусной, а пиво — просто отличным. И все же Мерлину казалось, что он под водой, он не мог свободно двигаться и задыхался, физически и морально. Друзья Морганы были милы и дружелюбны, но принадлежали совершенно другому миру. Он нашел необычной и странной дружбу, которая связывала Моргану и Гвен: что у них было общего? Что он сам делал среди этих парней, живших в районе Замка? Что он или Гвен могли рассказать о последних роскошных автомобилях, которые стоило бы купить, о приватных вечеринках в лучших ночных клубах Камелота, о путешествиях в тропики этим летом?   
Постепенно Мерлин все больше мрачнел, и растущий дискомфорт заставил его подняться с деревянной скамьи и выйти с неким подобием извинения: "Пойду покурить, сейчас вернусь".   
Когда он оказался на улице, то тяжело вздохнул и прислонился к одной из стен бара. Было всего восемь часов вечера... Он закрыл глаза и стиснул зубы. Он не мог этого выносить. Это выходило за рамки дружбы с Гвен! Она-то могла терпеть их компанию ради флирта с Ланселотом, но он...Черт, а еще эти насмешливые взгляды, которые бросал на него Артур через стол. Когда он оторвался от той силиконовой куклы, что сидела рядом с ним — Вивиан, кажется? — то уставился на Мерлина и, казалось, наслаждался его очевидным дискомфортом. Видимо, Мерлин был для него кем-то вроде фрика, бесплатного развлечения из цирка уродцев.  
  
— Эй, а как же сигарета?  
  
Мерлин открыл глаза и увидел перед собой... Гавейна? Он никогда не мог запомнить имена людей, с которыми познакомился. Это не было высокомерием или безразличием, он на самом деле не помнил имен. Его мать считала удивительным то, что в химии память Мерлина была так хороша, а в человеческих отношениях, наоборот, совершенно бессильна.  
Парень — Гавейн? — не дождался ответа, усмехнулся и тоже прислонился к стене, закуривая сигарету.   
  
— На самом деле, я не курю, — признался Мерлин. Парень показался ему приятным... по крайней мере, у него не было той ауры высокомерных папенькиных сынков, как у других.   
  
— Я догадался, — парень слегка улыбнулся. — Мне показалось, у тебя были проблемы там, внутри, а?   
  
Его слова не казались насмешливыми, это было искреннее наблюдение, честная констатация факта.  
Мерлин почувствовал себя более свободно и расслабился.   
  
— Немного.  
  
И они молчали, глядя на оживленную улицу. Воздух был прохладным, пахло картофелем фри и жареным мясом. На углу рыжеволосый парень пытался привлечь внимание людей — и их деньги, — играя на расстроенной гитаре. Выходило смешно и одновременно гротескно.   
  
— Знаешь, ты кажешься не таким, как остальные, — сказал Мерлин и слегка смутился. — Без обид, ладно?  
  
Гавейн взглянул на него и рассмеялся, откинув назад голову.   
  
— Никаких обид, — он хлопнул Мерлина по плечу, довольно сильно. — Я парвеню, как многие сказал бы. Или как говорят у меня за спиной. Но мне все равно, ведь, в конце концов, это правда. Мой отец недавно быстро разбогател с компанией, производящей программное обеспечение... Буквально до прошлого года мы жили в крошечной квартире в Нижнем городе. Может, потому-то у меня еще пока и нет ауры самовлюбленного идиота.  
  
Мерлин покраснел, глядя на свои поношенные кроссовки.   
  
— Я не это имел ввиду, когда...  
  
Но Гавейн засмеялся.  
  
— Да ладно, не переживай. Знаю, они все кажутся заносчивыми и избалованными... — лицо его стало серьезным. — Но знаешь, в конце концов они неплохие парни. Может, их жизнь более процветающая и легкая, чем у нас, но у всех есть проблемы, которые деньги решить не могут.  
  
Мерлин хоть и понял все нюансы рассуждения Гавейна, все же не смог удержаться:  
  
— Что, даже Артур?  
  
Гавейн повернулся к нему и доброжелательно улыбнулся.  
  
— Особенно он. Когда я впервые его встретил, то подумал, что это худший мудак из всех. Но потом... Узнав его лучше, я оценил то, что у него внутри. Хотя, думаю, снаружи это почти незаметно.   
  
Мерлин фыркнул. Он не мог поверить, что может быть что-то хорошее за фасадом этого наглого высокомерия, но Гавейн, похоже, действительно уверен в том, что говорил. В конце концов, стоило ли Мерлину судить о совершенно незнакомом человеке?  
Он вынырнул из своих мыслей, когда почувствовал руку Гавейна на своем плече.  
  
— Будешь еще выходить с нашей компанией, или ты слишком расстроен?  
  
Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом Мерлин заметил, как Гавейн перевел взгляд на его губы. Кажется, вечеринка принимает неожиданный оборот. Этот парень все время проявлял к нему интерес, и если бы тоже оказался геем, ситуация могла бы только улучшиться.   
  
— Это зависит от того, будет ли еще нужно Гвен мое плечо.  
  
Сияющая улыбка Гавейна заставила его покраснеть.  
  
— Тогда, я надеюсь, у них с Лансом уйдет много времени на то, чтобы cтать парочкой.  
  
  
  
Остаток вечера Мерлин смог больше наслаждаться атмосферой. Он с удовольствием слушал разговоры других, смеялся шуткам Морганы и Гавейна. В целом, вечеринка оказалась не такой уж катастрофой. Единственным досадным моментом, заставлявшим его напрягаться на скамейке, был взгляд Артура, будто прикованный к нему. Артур продолжал смотреть. Даже когда Мерлин не глядел в его сторону, то все равно знал, что это он. Этот взгляд заставлял его чувствовать холодок в животе и краснеть. На что высокомерный идиот все время пялился? С того момента, как Мерлин вернулся в бар вместе с Гавейном, он все время чувствовал на себе горящий взгляд этих глаз. По крайней мере, когда Артур отрывался от губ силиконовой Барби.  
  
Они даже удивились, когда наступило одиннадцать вечера, время пролетело почти незаметно. Мерлин встал следом за Гвен, слегка смущаясь. Последний поезд в метро был в полночь, но ему еще надо был полчаса идти от остановки, чтобы добраться домой. Удобство быть бедным. Разумеется, у всех присутствующих были дорогие машины, которыми они могли свободно распоряжаться.   
  
— Я вас провожу, даже не думайте отказываться! — Гавейн вскочил, натягивая легкую куртку, — да и потом, нехорошо девушке ехать одной на метро, ведь правда, Ланс?  
  
Темноволосый парень слегка покраснел и тоже встал.   
  
— Если хочешь, Гвен, я тебя провожу. Нам же по дороге.  
  
Мерлин закатил глаза. Ланс ему нравился, но... если бы перестал вести себя как рыцарь из прошлого, было бы гораздо лучше. Впрочем, на Гвен это, казалось, производило другое впечатление — если судить по тому, что даже ее темная кожа не могла скрыть покрасневших щек. Очевидно, она была счастлива.  
  
— Прекрасно! Тогда я провожу другую принцессу.  
  
Мерлин почувствовал на плечах мускулистую руку Гавейна и не мог удержаться от улыбки. Парень не терял времени даром!  
  
— Наверно, тебе с ним тоже по дороге, да, Гавейн? Разве ты не в другой части города живешь? — тон Артура был таким ядовитым, что они повернулись к нему.  
  
Казалось, Артур был чем-то раздражен. Гавейн саркастически улыбнулся и провел рукой по волосам.   
  
— Не ревнуй. Кое-кто любит отклонения и не боится это признать, принцесса.  
  
При этом между парнями происходил и какой-то бессловесный диалог, но у Мерлина не было в этом абсолютной уверенности. Когда Артур отвел хмурый взгляд, Мерлин почувствовал, как его выталкивают из бара под дружный хор прощаний.  
  
  
* *  
  
Когда он вошел в свою квартиру, то сразу ощутил знакомый запах сырости и плесени.   
Вздохнув, Мерлин закрыл за собой дверь. Он не мог больше выносить эту дыру. Это была микроскопическая студия, и цена, которую приходилось платить за нее той ведьме — хозяйке — была действительно непомерно завышена. Хватает же некоторым наглости!   
  
Он разделся и бросился на кровать, совершенно измученный. После утренних лекций и напряжения этого вечера Мерлин был полностью лишен сил. Он устало закрыл глаза. Вокруг была подавляющая тишина пригорода, и он почувствовал себя одиноким. После того, как он несколько часов общался с множеством людей, было странно снова оказаться в этой гнетущей пустоте. Обычно он старался как можно меньше времени проводить в тесной квартире.  
  
Какой странный вечер... Мерлин перевернулся, глядя на неровный потолок. Гавейн подвез его на машине, и за смехом и болтовней Мерлин забыл о тридцати милях, которые отделяли его от Замка. Тридцать миль, разделявших два отдельных района Камелота, два мира, две параллельные реальности. Роскошная сказка вдали от бедных кварталов с их бельевыми веревками на окнах, ржавыми велосипедами возле домов из красного кирпича, сорняками в щелях. В Нижнем городе не было ничего опасного, Мерлин не боялся быть ограбленным, или того, что кто-то вломится в дом... но иногда ему хотелось не быть частью всего этого.  
  
Не жить в такой нужде, из-за которой приходилось искать скидки в магазинах, или дожидаться уценки, или переживать из-за утечки воды, когда прорвало трубу в стене кухни. Он не считал себя таким уж бедняком — крыша над головой и еда были у него всегда. Например, семья Мораган, живущая по соседству, как он видел, не могла свести концы с концами к концу месяца, их дети выглядели бледными и истощенными... Он обещал себе купить им мяса. Можно было бы приготовить какое-нибудь блюдо, или придумать что-то еще, чтобы не оскорбить их. Он жил не так плохо, как они, но все же...  
  
Мерлин вздохнул. Он обменялся номерами телефонов с Гавейном: тот настаивал на этом, чтобы больше общаться с ним. Правильно ли он поступил? Гавейн казался ужасно милым и открытым, но, хоть и имел скромное происхождение, это не означало, что социальный разрыв так легко исчезнет.  
Тридцать миль.  _Тридцать миль._  
  
Этой ночью Мерлину снился пронизывающий взгляд синих глаз и чувственные губы. Снилось, будто он ощущает поцелуи этих губ, прикосновения к своему телу. Запах туалетной воды, хлопка и мокрого тротуара, казалось, прилип к его коже, как влажные листья.   
  
  
  
* *  
  
Прошло больше трех недель с той первой вечеринки с друзьями Морганы. Мерлину все еще было не совсем комфортно, но он понимал, что ребята не считали его жалким ничтожеством... по крайней мере, не все. Гавейн теперь был с ним почти постоянно, и между капучино и смс они часто проводили вместе время. Мерлин не знал точно, что ищет в этих отношениях. Гавейн давал понять, и не раз, что если бы они пересекли границу дружбы, он был бы счастлив. Но Мерлин... не мог полностью расслабиться. Он оправдывал это тем, что его голова слишком занята финансовыми проблемами, университетом, матерью, живущей так далеко... Но на самом деле он знал, почему.  
  
Ночами, в глубине сновидений, его ум развеивал самообман.  
  
_Артур._  
  
Артур с его саркастической улыбкой и серьезным, высокомерным взглядом. Мерлин не мог перестать думать о нем. О его физической привлекательности, ауре силы и обаяния, которая его окружала. И величайшее разочарование Мерлина проистекало из того факта, что в реальной, дневной жизни, он не мог переносить ни его вида, ни его присутствия. Артур воплощал собой все, что Мерлин ненавидел в богатых людях: от сверкающей Феррари до безудержного, безответственного эгоизма. В течение этого месяца они говорили очень мало, но он чувствовал, что его присутствие тоже раздражает Артура: челюсти у того сжимались, взгляд становился беспокойным, как у загнанного животного. И эта реакция Мерлину нравилась — по крайней мере, не он один чувствовал дискомфорт.  
  
— Мерлин, ты меня слушаешь?   
  
— Что? — он перевел взгляд на Гвен, увидел, что она нахмурилась. До него снова донеслась болтовня, шум бара, запах яичницы. Как давно он выпал из реальности?   
  
— Где твоя голова сегодня? Витаешь в облаках? — Гвен фыркнула, энергично размешивая горячий шоколад.  
  
— Прости... ты что-то говорила?  
  
— Я сказала, что не знаю больше, что делать с Ланселотом! Видно же, что я его заинтересовала, но почему он...  
  
— Не тащит тебя в постель?  
  
— Я не это хотела сказать! — она шутливо шлепнула его по руке.   
  
Мерлин улыбнулся и поднес к губам каппучино. Тот был отвратительно сладким. Весь этот бар был ужасен. Почему они так настаивали на поездке сюда?   
  
— А по-моему, ты именно это имела в виду.  
  
— Мерлин! — румянец на щеках подруги заставил его рассмеяться. Новые отношения между ней и Ланселотом были забавными для всех, особенно для Мерлина и для Морганы.   
  
Гвен с Лансом были такими... милыми. Видеть их общение никогда не надоедало, хотя порой даже зубы сводило от сладости. Ланселот был таким заботливым и внимательным по отношению к ней. Он обращался с ней, как с принцессой, но это не выглядело ни чрезмерным, ни назойливым.   
  
— Наверно, не хочет слишком спешить?  
  
— Но он уже должен был понять, что для меня это не будет проблемой. Что странного в том, что хочешь своего бойфренда? Или...— Мерлин увидел, как она помрачнела, и сразу понял, что она сейчас скажет. — Или может он не хочет меня?  
  
Мерлин закатил глаза. Иногда эта неуверенная сторона Гвен больше нервировала его, чем умиляла.   
  
— Прекрати. Ты знаешь, что он тебя хочет, он же парень, разве не так? — он вздохнул. — Почему ты не попробуешь поговорить с ним? Вероятно, он не хочет тебя пугать, или так по своему заботиться о тебе и боится сделать ошибку.  
  
Гвен виновато посмотрела на него и опустила глаза.  
  
— Прости, что все время говорю о Ланселоте, и что... — он увидел, как она нервно провела рукой по волосам, глаза блуждали по витрине бара. — С тех пор, как умер папа, мне трудно привязываться к людям, а Ланселот... он такой милый, и совершенный... Совершенный, потому что нет другого слова, чтобы описать его. И я боюсь, что за всем этим счастьем меня ждет катастрофа.   
  
Мерлин вспомнил прошлый год, смерть ее отца, лилии на алтаре баптистской церкви, священные гимны... лицо подруги, с которого исчезла улыбка. Он почувствовал себя виноватым.   
  
— Все будет в порядке, Гвен! Я это чувствую. Когда приходит счастье, нужно иметь смелость принять его. И ты это делаешь.  
  
Она покраснела и отвела глаза, уставившись в чашку.   
  
— Кстати, о счастье... Как у тебя с Гавейном? Ты сдался слишком быстро, а?  
  
Настала его очередь краснеть и прятать глаза.  
  
— Наверно, излишне говорить, что Леон и Персиваль уже делают ставки на то, как быстро вы окажетесь вместе в постели.   
  
Мерлин фыркнул, хотя и не был на самом деле задет.  
  
— Очень рад, что ребят развлекает моя сексуальная жизнь.  
  
— Выглядит все так, будто вы очень близки... и ты нравишься Гавейну.  
  
— Не знаю...да, мы близки, но я не могу пойти дальше. Может, это знак, что я не ищу такого рода отношений.   
  
— Мне кажется, с Гавейном ты мог бы весело провести время, он бы здорово тебя развлек.   
  
— Не говори так.  
  
Гвен серьезно посмотрела на него.  
  
— Ты тоже должен быть счастливым, разве нет? Не упускай эту возможность из-за глупой неопределенности. Или из-за тех токсичных отношений, которые у тебя когда-то были.  
  
Мерлин молчал. Перед глазами встало лицо Седрика. Единственная проблема теперь была в том, чтобы убедить свое подсознание.   
  
— Хотя, может быть... — Гвен наклонилась к нему и ее лицо стало лукавым, — уже есть кто-то, кто смог растопить твое сердце? У нас с Морганой уже есть догадка о том, кем может быть этот счастливчик.  
  
Мерлин поперхнулся капучино. Как такое было возможно? Проклятие, они что, действительно увидели что-то в его поведении, раз смогли предположить... Он почувствовал, что краснеет.  
  
— Ты... — он прокашлялся, стараясь игнорировать выражение интереса на лице Гвен. — Надеюсь, ты шутишь! Как может быть что-то между мной и этим... высокомерным папочкиным сынком? Да и потом, он гетеро.  
  
— Я же еще даже не сказала, о ком говорю, — ее победная улыбка заставила его понять, что он попался в ловушку с двойным дном.  
  
— Я совершенно не хочу говорить об этом, — Мерлин попытался одним глотком покончить с мерзким капучино, но обжег язык.  
  
— О боже, Мерлин... Тебе действительно нравится Артур? Почему ты мне никогда не рассказывал?   
  
Ну вот, в конце концов это имя прозвучало.  
  
— Что? Нет, он мне совершенно не нравится.  
  
— Мерлин...  
  
— Нет, не надо никакого "Мерлин". И пожалуйста, не говори ничего Моргане, а то я знаю, чем это закончится.  
  
— Кстати, я слышала много интересных историй об Артуре и его сексуальности. Может, не так уж все и безнадежно.  
  
Мерлин закатил глаза. Этот разговор надо было немедленно закончить. Он встал, надел куртку и поцеловал Гвен в щеку.   
  
— Созвонимся завтра вечером. Пока.   
  
— Тебе так просто не отвертеться, Мерлин, знай это! Моргана тебя больше не отпустит!  
  
Он помахал ей рукой и вышел из бара.  
Это не был стратегический побег. Через десять минут у него начиналась лекция, так что разговор в любом случае прекратился бы, попытался убедить себя Мерлин.   
Если Гвен и Моргана о чем-то догадались, значит он был недостаточно осторожен. А ведь он пытался как можно меньше сталкиваться или общаться с Артуром.   
Мерлин вцепился руками в волосы и вздохнул. Что с ним не так? Почему ему должен был понравиться кто-то настолько глупый, высокомерный, недостижимый и, прежде всего, гетеросексуальный? Ведь Гавейн такой доступный, дружелюбный, и...  
  
_Но он не Артур._  
  
Мерлин внезапно остановился посреди тротуара и на несколько мгновений перестал дышать. Словно кто-то ударил его головой о стену. Именно в этот самый момент его настигло понимание, что он влюблен в Артура.. Это невозможно. Нет, это невозможно! Это самоубийство, добровольное саморазрушение. Он подумал об Артуре, о его смехе, циничном юморе, о взгляде защитника, которым тот смотрел на Моргану, неловкой и плохо скрытой привязанности, какую выказывал по отношению к друзьям. Вспомнил глаза Артура, которые, казалось, все время следили за ним.   
Господи, он действительно влюбился.   
  
  
**   
  
После этого прозрения произошли некоторые изменения. Мерлин стал все меньше и меньше встречаться с группой Морганы, под тем предлогом, что по вечерам должен работать. И действительно нашел подработку в фаст-фуде в Нижнем городе. Если у него появлялось немного свободного времени, то он предпочитал возвращаться домой или шел в библиотеку. Или был с Гавейном.  
Моргана и Гвен, очевидно, поняли, что за его поведением скрывалось желание отдалиться от Артура, но предпочитали молчать, как тихие стражи, готовые к действию, если это понадобится.  
Мерлин не избегал Артура. Или избегал. На самом деле он точно не знал, что делать. Притяжение к нему теперь было очевидным, но не менее болезненным. Знать, что он вызывает у Артура равнодушие или раздражение, было теперь неприятно, а видеть, как нагло тот флиртует с Барби, причиняло боль. Возможно, это было глупое решение — не общаться с ними, но по крайней мере сейчас Мерлину казалось, что он становится более уверен в себе. Может, у него получится выкинуть Артура из головы. Прошло уже больше месяца с тех пор, как они не разговаривали, и Мерлин перестал бывать во всех местах в университете, где мог появиться Артур, — хоть они и были зачислены на разные факультеты, раньше нередко приходилось сталкиваться во дворе университета.  
  
Если он не видел Артура, возможно, все стало бы проще. Возможно.  
  
А потом, был еще Гавейн. Кроме нескольких поцелуев в машине, у них ничего больше не было. Да Мерлину и не хотелось, чтобы что-то было. Он не желал использовать Гавейна как замену, как временную отдушину, сейчас ему гораздо нужнее был друг, с которым можно быть рядом без осложнений, чем любовник. Иногда Гавейн приезжал, чтобы забрать его после работы, если у него была утренняя смена, и они отправлялись в один из парков Замка съесть по сэндвичу.   
Так что, в каком-то смысле, дни проходили безмятежно. Работая в фаст-фуде, Мерлин смог позволить себе сменить, наконец, жилье, и теперь поселился в другом районе Нижнего города. Это была двухкомнатная квартира с цветочными обоями в стиле 70-х и с дрянным паркетным полом. Но у нее было несомненное достоинство: она была маленькой, но уютной, теплой и светлой. Идеальной. Мерлин даже смог купить дешевый книжный шкаф, чтобы сложить все учебники и книги, и теперь, несмотря на беспорядок, который все же царил у него, он с удовольствием проводил время дома.  
  
  
В этот вечер ему ничего так сильно не хотелось, как вернуться домой и полежать на диване. Мерлин ужасно устал, а до конца смены еще оставалось не меньше пяти часов. Скучая, он смотрел по сторонам. Единственными клиентами забегаловки были шумные семьи и подростки с сероватыми лицами.   
Мерлин ненавидел фаст-фуд. Дрянная еда по смехотворным ценам и запах жареного, приставший к одежде. Просто отстой. Но многим, кажется, нравилось... и когда у людей было мало денег, даже гамбургер, который они могли себе позволить, казался королевским обедом.   
  
— Эмрис, я тебе плачу не за то, чтобы ты таращился по сторонам! Пошевеливайся и протри полки с содовой!  
  
Он повернулся к Аредиану, хозяину фаст-фуда, пытаясь сдержать резкий ответ, который уже вертелся на языке. Этот высокий и раздражительный человек был ему ненавистен.   
  
— Да, мистер Аредиан.  
  
Мерлин схватил тряпку и принялся вытирать полки, перставляя напитки. Когда закончится этот адский день?  
  
— Надо же. Это действительно последнее место, где я думал увидеть тебя.   
  
Мерлин покачал головой, медленно поворачиваясь к прилавку. Почему, черт побери, из всех возможных людей именно он? Артур! С его костюмом от Армани, с прической от модного парикмахера и самоуверенным, насмешливым видом победителя. Здесь, в этой дыре. Боже, за что такое наказание? Мерлин незаметно стиснул ярко-красную футболку, чувствуя себя — о, какой сюрприз! — полным идиотом. Иррационально ему захотелось снять, по крайней мере, хотя бы эту дурацкую желтую шапку с головы.  
  
— Пендрагон, — он незаметно облизнул пересохшие губы. — Сюрприз взаимен. Не думал, что кто-то из Замка будет есть дрянные гамбургеры в Нижнем городе.  
  
— А я не думал, что вегетарианец будет работать в фаст-фуде, где в меню только мясо убитых зверюшек, — парировал тот.  
  
Мерлин пожал плечами, чуть покраснев. Артур помнил такие подробности? Он позволил себе порассматривать его несколько секунд. Артур всегда был красив, совершенен и держался по-королевски. Даже здесь, в окружении нищеты окраин Камелота, его окутывал ореол величия и странного благородства.  
  
— Что будешь заказывать?  
  
— Два десятифунтовых меню, одно без чипсов. Две средние кока-колы.   
  
Мерлин начал набирать заказ на мониторе кассы, потом перевел взгляд за плечо Артура. В углу за столиком он увидел Вивиан-Барби, которая красила помадой пухлые губы. Он закатил глаза. Только этих ботоксных губ ему и не хватало в этот вечер. Как Артур убедил ее поехать в фаст-фуд в Нижнем городе? Но прежде всего — что они вообще делали в этом районе?  
  
— У нее получится съесть гамбургер, или попросить приготовить ей мясной коктейль? — Мерлин не сдержал усмешку, когда начал готовить поднос с напитками.   
  
Артур тоже слегка усмехнулся, послав ему иронический взгляд, но ничего не ответил.  
  
— Можешь подождать здесь, пока готовятся гамбургеры, или их принесут вам за столик через несколько минут.  
  
— Подожду тут.  
  
— Ладно. С тебя двадцать фунтов.  
  
Их руки соприкоснулись, когда Артур передавал деньги, и Мерлин не смог сдержать дрожь. Как он жалок. Артур отошел в сторону, пока другие клиенты делали заказ, но Мерлин чувствовал на себе тот же самый взгляд, что и всегда. Почему Артур это делал? Его подружка сидела за столиком одна, он что, не мог посидеть с ней?  
Когда из кухни прозвенел звонок, Мерлин, казалось, снова смог дышать. Он взял горячие гамбургеры, положил на поднос и вручил его Артуру как трофей. Тот кивнул и пошел к своему столику.   
  
Мерлин проводил его взглядом, а потом снова сосредоточился на работе. Ну, по крайней мере, попытался. Каждые несколько минут его взгляд будто магнитом притягивало к столику тех двоих. Он, как голодный, рассматривал фигуру Артура, его жесты. Он пытался хотя бы минимально восстановить контроль над собой, нельзя было потерять душевное спокойствие, которого он достиг за этот месяц, из-за... А, собственно, из-за чего? Он не интересовал Артура, эти двое совершенно случайно оказались здесь. Странный случай, но единственный. Учитывая скверное качество здешней пищи, маловероятно, что он снова увидит их тут.  
  
Полчаса спустя Мерлин заметил, что они направляются к выходу. Вивиан продолжала вытирать губы, на лице застыло выражение отвращения, словно сам воздух мог загрязнить ее какими-то жуткими микробами. Прежде, чем выйти, Артур что-то прошептал ей на ухо и снова пошел к стойке. Наклонился к Мерлину и с иронией улыбнулся.   
Мерлин опять почувствовал, как внутри все переворачивается.  
  
— Две вещи. Во-первых, думаю, я съел самый отвратительный гамбургер в своей жизни. А во-вторых... — он на мгновение отвел взгляд, словно чувствовал неуверенность, — во сколько заканчиваешь работу?  
  
— Что? — Мерлин был совершенно не готов к такому вопросу.  
  
Артур посмотрел на него с саркастическим выражением, столь типичным для него.  
  
— Во сколько сегодня заканчивается твоя смена?  
  
— Ну... около двух. Ночи.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Он кивнул ему и отошел, присоединившись к Вивиан. Они вышли и сели в машину, припаркованную неподалеку от входа.   
  
— Хорошо? Что хорошо-то? — Мерлин уставился на заляпанную стойку, пытаясь осмыслить происшедшее. Почему Артур спрашивал об этом?   
  
— Эмрис! Время — деньги!  
  
Он взглянул на Аредиана и вернулся к работе. Осталось еще четыре часа до конца смены, а потом он сможет вернуться домой и подумать о словах Артура и о его неожиданном появлении в этой забегаловке.  
  
  
* *  
  
Когда эти четыре часа наконец-то прошли, Мерлин вышел из фаст-фуда совершенно обессиленный. Автобусы уже не ходили. При мысли, что придется еще шагать почти час, прежде чем он доберется до квартиры, ему захотелось растянуться на асфальте и поспать прямо тут, как бездомному.   
Черт, о чем он думает? Мерлин поплотнее запахнул на себе куртку, — воздух в конце октября был уже холодным. Вспомнил, что снова забыл перчатки.   
Он пошел вдоль улицы, когда услышал звук клаксона. Кто может быть таким идиотом, чтобы сигналить в два ночи? Мерлин повернулся и увидел на другой стороне улицы красную Феррари, и это была  _та самая_  Феррари.   
  
— Эй!  
  
Артур непринужденно вышел из машины, насмешливо улыбаясь. Мерлин быстро оглянулся: неужели он ждал его? Его?   
  
— Ну, ты идешь, или что?  
  
Мерлин медленно пошел к нему, ступая так, словно асфальт под ногами был ненадежным, хрупким льдом. Что он делает? Надо уходить!  
Артур снова иронически посмотрел на него, и сел обратно в машину. Когда Мерлин к ней приблизился, то затаил дыхание. Он не мог сесть в нее. Не следовало ему садиться. Феррари созданы для людей с льняными носовыми платками в кармане, с глянцевой кожаной обувью и улыбками победителей на лицах. А он... ну, он не попадал в эту категорию.  
Он увидел, как Артур наклонился и открыл для него переднюю дверь.   
  
— Знаешь, Мерлин, моя тачка не кусается.  
  
Идиот. Мерлин фыркнул и сел в машину. Его сразу же окружил запах новой кожи и аромат сандала, — какой-то этнический колорит, которого он не ожидал.   
Опустив взгляд, он разглядел опустошенную примерно на треть бутылку водки под ногами Артура. Фантастика! Он только что согласился проехаться со снобом, который еще и в подпитии! Что ж, это хотя бы объясняло странную инициативу Артура.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что нельзя водить машину, если выпил, правда?  
  
— Ой, Мерлин. Я не такая девчонка, как ты, я умею пить и контролировать себя.  
  
— Даже после водки?   
  
Артур усмехнулся и не ответил. Нажал кнопку, и машина завелась — без ключей. _Без ключей?_  Они поехали по пустынным улицам Нижнего города. Он и правда был наедине с Артуром?  
Мерлин обхватил себя руками, чувствуя дискомфорт.  
  
— Симпатичная, э-э-э... машина.  
  
Боже, что он говорит? "Симпатичная машина"? Слово "симпатичная" даже приблизительно не отражало духа роскоши, который исходил от этого кремового салона со всеми его изысканными мелочами. Мерлин поерзал на удобном, эргономичном сиденье. Все это... богатство. Что он делает тут, внутри? Только рулевое колесо со странными кнопками стоит больше, чем вся его квартира.   
Он почувствовал, что Артур ухмыляется.  
  
— Спасибо, — голос его казался более насмешливым, чем обычно. — Это одна из последних моделей, "458 Italia". Но она не так уж меня впечатляет, так что я заказал Ламборджини на следующий месяц, “Aventandor LP 700-4”. В конце концов, итальянские тачки самые быстрые.  
  
— Да что ты.  
  
Здорово, захватывающий диалог о моделях неизвестных машин, которых у него никогда бы не было и не будет. Мерлин устало прислонился головой к окну, огни города за стеклом сливались в цветные светящиеся полосы. Кстати, Артур даже не спросил, где он живет. Может, знает адрес?  
Мерлин попытался определить, в каком месте Камелота они ехали, но не узнал ни улиц, ни домов. Кажется, это уже был район Замка. Что они тут делают?  
  
— Мне кажется, ты перепутал дорогу.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Мерлин выпрямился на сиденье.  
  
— Я живу в Нижнем городе, а не здесь... Надо вернуться.  
  
— А мы едем не к тебе домой, Эмрис, — змеиный тон Артура моментально заставил Мерлина выйти из оцепенения.   
  
Что?   
  
— Я же вижу, как ты обычно на меня смотришь.  
  
У Мерлина кровь застыла в жилах, и ему показалось, что он не может дышать. Что за...  
  
— Нет, — он попытался набрать немного воздуха в легкие, но не особо преуспел. Спокойствие Артура и расслабленное выражение на его лице заставили его волноваться еще больше. — Погоди, я не понял.  
  
— Все ты прекрасно понял.  
  
Это был один из самых неловких моментов в его жизни. Какого черта он согласился ехать? Только этого ему не хватало, — чтобы этот совершенный, заносчивый засранец узнал о его влечении, его совершенно иррациональных чувствах к нему.   
Мерлин пожал плечами и уставился на свои кроссовки. Артур мог бы всем рассказать. Мог бы смеяться над ним и дразнить до посинения. Совершенно униженный, Мерлин зажмурил глаза, его лицо полыхало.  
  
— Я забронировал номер в Плазе. Люксы там не самые лучшие, но мы сможем повеселиться.  
  
Что? Мерлин повернулся к Артуру и увидел, как тот улыбается. Должно быть, он что-то не так понял. В Плазе? Они вдвоем? Да что там делать?  
  
— Я что-то не понял...   
  
— Конечно, ты же у нас тормоз, а? — Артур засмеялся и взлохматил ему волосы. — Что делают люди в отеле? Только не говори мне, что ты девственник. Хотя, такой ботаник-лузер, как ты, я бы даже не удивился.  
  
Мерлин задохнулся, казалось, вся кровь бросилась ему в лицо и шею. Ему казалось, что голова сейчас лопнет. Что сказал этот засранец? Как он смеет так над ним насмехаться?  
  
— Ладно, Артур, повеселились и хватит, останови машину.  
  
— Не думал, что ты будешь противиться тому, чтобы переспать со мной. Разве не этого ты захотел, когда мы познакомились? Мне показалось, что трахаться с Гавейном было для тебя просто заменой.  
  
Мерлин набросился на него, пытаясь схватить руль. Он хотел только одного — остановить этого зарвавшегося мудака и немедленно выйти из машины.   
  
— Ты что делаешь, дебил! — Артур оттолкнул его обратно к окну, выставив левую руку в качестве щита между ними.   
  
— Ты, блядь, думаешь, с кем имеешь дело? Останови немедленно!!!  
  
Таким разъяренным Мерлин себя не чувствовал годами. А может, и вообще никогда. Как посмел этот сноб, самодовольный индюк, относиться к нему, как к шлюхе, которую любой тащит в постель?   
Как только он мог подумать, что его привлекает такой идиот? Он чувствовал себя так... глупо и...  
  
Артур со злостью посмотрел на него, притормозил и съехал на обочину.   
Мерлин попытался открыть дверь, но напрасно, — стояла автоматическая блокировка. Он повернулся к Артуру и несколько бесконечных секунд смотрел на него.   
  
— Мне еще никто никогда не отказывал.   
  
— А со мной еще никто не обращался, как с подстилкой.  
  
Артур фыркнул, медленно проводя руками по рулевому колесу автомобиля.   
  
— Хватит изображать девченку. Неженка, блин. Мы что, детишки? Или ты и правда такой чистый и невинный? Ты когда-нибудь бывал в Плазе? Когда еще у тебя будет такой шанс?  
  
— Да пошел ты! Я не одна из твоих шлюх, Пендрагон, — он попытался со всем возможным презрением выделить эту фамилию. — Я был о тебе лучшего мнения... а ты оказался даже хуже, чем я думал. А теперь дай мне выйти, немедленно.  
  
Мерлин увидел, как челюсти и пальцы Артура сжались, лицо было напряжено. Он ткнул пальцем в кнопку на панели, и замок щелкнул. Мерлин открыл дверь и вышел, захлопнув ее со всей возможной силой.   
  
  
Потом он быстро, не оборачиваясь, пошел по дороге. Он не сразу услышал шум двигателя, но через несколько секунд понял, что машина уехала. Он остановился, плотнее запахнув куртку, огляделся... но не узнал этот район. Где он, блядь, находится? Мерлин устало провел руками по лицу. Он был совершенно без сил, а сейчас уже, должно быть, три часа ночи... И завтра утром у него лекция у МакФерри...Господи, ему хотелось закричать прямо посреди улицы. И во всем был виноват этот говнюк! У Мерлина снова загорелись щеки.   
Он чувствовал себя униженным. Как Артур посмел так с ним обращаться? "Ты когда-нибудь бывал в Плазе?" Мерлину сейчас казалось, что уж лучше бы он стал жертвой гомофобных оскорблений, чем такой высокомерной снисходительности. И похоже, для Артура это было вполне обычным делом, при этом он выставлял напоказ свою любовь к Вивиан. Мерлин скривился и снова пошел вперед. Черт, он же флиртовал с ней прямо у него на глазах, в фастфуде, всего несколько часов назад!  
Мерлин ненавидел эту категорию скрытых геев, которые, вместо того, чтобы признать свою гомосексуальность, предпочитали изображать из себя крутых парней с подружками, и не давали задний ход, когда дело доходило до оскорбления "педиков". Как же он не выносил таких людей! И Артур, оказывается, к его большому удивлению, принадлежал именно к этой категории. Забавно было бы рассказать мистеру Утеру Пендрагону об особых пристрастиях его сына!  
  
Мерлин вздохнул. Он был так разочарован... Он даже не думал, что Артур мог быть таким, всегда считая, что за фасадом этого высокомерия и гордыни есть неисследованный, яркий сад, полный сюрпризов и сладких плодов. Сколько раз Гвен говорила ему о том, как несчастна была Моргана в том мире богатства и лжи, в котором они с братом постоянно жили? Он тешил себя надеждой, что, возможно, и Артуру было тесно в золотой клетке, но, видимо, это было не так. Видимо, наоборот, Артур во всю пользовался и наслаждался этим богатством, как опьяняющим наркотиком, растрачивая деньги на дорогущие машины и прочие причуды, включая и тайных любовников в номерах отелей.  
А как же рассказы Леона о том, что Артур лучший друг, какого можно только пожелать, всегда готовый помочь и поддержать, если понадобится? О том, какую доброту и благородство он проявлял во многих случаях?  
Мерлин не знал, что и думать. И все же это грубое высокомерие, которое тот продемонстрировал ему этой ночью, наглая уверенность, что Мерлин непременно ляжет с ним в постель... причинило ему боль. Такую, какой он никогда еще не чувствовал.  
  
Он продолжал идти, сам не зная, куда идет. А увидев такси, чуть не попал под колеса, когда выбежал на дорогу остановить его.   
  
Эта ночь действительно была полной катастрофой.


	3. Глава 2. Иногда у тебя нет выбора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> данный фик является переводом истории "Volevo averti sulla mia pelle" автора melania.

Когда через несколько дней Мерлин увидел Артура, входящего в фаст-фуд, то не смог сдержать гримасу презрения.  
Артур, как всегда, был совершенен и всем видом демонстрировал необоснованную уверенность в себе.   
Совершенно неоправданную, учитывая то, как они расстались в прошлый раз. Мерлин притворился, что не замечает его и принялся сосредоточенно полировать стойку.  
  
Мог ли он избежать этой ситуации? Мог ли исчезнуть здесь и возобновить свою жизнь где-то в другом месте, где он знать не знал высокомерного типа, который неумолимо приближался к кассе?  
  
Он услышал покашливание, но продолжал невозмутимо заниматься своим делом, не поднимая глаз, притворяясь безразличным.  
Потому что сердце уже сошло с ума и колотилось так, словно пыталось вырваться из груди навстречу Артуру.  
  
— Эй.  
  
— Конечно же, тебе хватило смелости явиться сюда.  
  
— Мне нравится дешевая еда.  
  
Мерлин сдержал ругательство, уже вертевшееся на языке, и скрестил руки на груди. Понял голову — и сразу же потерялся во взгляде синих глаз. Зачем Артур вернулся? Какого черта ему нужно? Мерлин поискал в этих глазах след каких-нибудь эмоций, но потом снова опустил голову: разве он не обещал себе перестать думать об Артуре? Почему его волновали перепады его настроения? Это был просто эгоист и самовлюбленный придурок, вот и все.  
  
— Что тебе нужно?  
  
— Можешь прерваться ненадолго?  
  
— Нет, не могу. А даже если бы и мог, не сделал бы этого для тебя.  
  
— Ну давай же.  
  
— Ты задерживаешь очередь. Если ничего не покупаешь, можешь идти.  
  
— Да нет тут никакой очереди, я один. Мерлин, всего пять минут.  
  
— Нет. Убирайся.  
  
— Только пять минут. Тебе же ничего не стоит послушать меня, нет? Если не хочешь сделать это ради меня, сделай ради дружбы, которая связывает мою сестру с Гвен.  
  
— Они тут ни при чем.   
  
Мерлин тихо выругался. Он знал, что вот-вот уступит и ненавидел себя за это. Целые дни серьезных решений, всякие там "я пошлю его к черту, если только встречу на улице", раздражающий холодок в животе, — бесполезно, совершенно бесполезно! Его охватило отчаяние. Он наклонился вперед и схватил Артура за руку.  
  
— Послушай-ка меня хорошенько, — он понизил голос, почти зарычал. — У меня есть работа, и я должен ее сохранить. Я не такой как ты, кто может позволить себе просто шляться по городу и скучать. Оставь меня в покое, у нас нет ничего общего и никогда не будет. Ты просто испорченный и надменный мальчишка, который думает, что нашел человека, о которого можно вытирать ноги. Пошел ты на хер, Артур, а если тебе плохо слышно, то могу даже повторить: пошел ты!   
  
— Ого! Ты даже умеешь ругаться! А я-то думал, чистюли вроде тебя и слов-то таких не знают, как джентльмены викторианской эпохи!  
  
Мерлин проигнорировал его взгляд, в котором была только насмешка, а не возмущение, и оттолкнул его руку. Он был разозлен. Казалось, ничем не проймешь этого бесчувственного гада, ничто его не задевало.  
  
— Уходи.  
  
Они пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Мерлину казалось, что он может сломать край стойки — с такой силой он в нее вцепился. Артур бросил на него последний пронзительный взгляд, потом повернулся и вышел из фаст-фуда.   
Мерлин попытался вздохнуть и расслабиться, провожая глазами фигуру Артура, который удалялся по тротуару.  
  
Он должен был это сделать. И он смог.  
  
  
  
А может, и нет.   
  
Когда он, уставший и разбитый, вышел на улицу в два часа ночи и увидел Феррари, то не мог его даже проклинать. Просто притворился, что ничего не происходит и быстро пошел, свернув на другую улицу. А через несколько секунд услышал, как приближается знакомый шум двигателя.   
  
— Садись.  
  
Машина медленно ехала вдоль тротуара, но Мерлин продолжал ее игнорировать.  
  
— Садись!  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Давай же... пожалуйста, Мерлин!  
  
Мерлин остановился, полный неверия. Артур действительно сказал "пожалуйста"? Он внимательно посмотрел на Артура, и за его обычным выражением самоуверенности заметил тень нерешительности и колебания. Может, Артур действительно хотел с ним поговорить, и может, даже не так, как в прошлый раз?   
  
Все еще сомневаясь, он открыл дверь и сел в машину, здорово ударившись при этом головой.  
  
— Черт. Неужели нельзя делать машины повыше?  
  
— Скоростные машины низкие, чтобы уменьшить воздушный поток под кузовом. Это называется аэродинамика... но я не ожидаю, что ты знаешь, что это такое.  
  
— А я удивлен, что ты можешь произносить такое длинное слово без заикания.  
  
Артур усмехнулся.  
  
— На какой улице ты живешь?  
  
— Сент Эндрю роуд.  
  
— Держу пари, навигатор не найдет эту дыру, — несмотря на свои издевательские слова, он выбрал пункт назначения на сенсорном экране и нажал на газ. — Здесь говорится, что это в хорошем получасе езды отсюда. Сколько времени ты идешь пешком?  
  
Мерлин попытался найти в этих словах иронию, но ее не было... было только любопытство. Вероятно, Артур даже не знал, что такое идти пешком дольше пяти минут.   
  
— Иногда, если повезет, я успеваю на ночной автобус. А пешком — где-то пятьдесят минут.  
  
— То есть ты приходишь домой в три ночи.  
  
— Именно. Это примерно во столько, во сколько ты заканчиваешь вечеринки в клубах. Что, интересуешься жизнью бедных, Пендрагон?  
  
Артур фыркнул, но не ответил. Даже, казалось, помрачнел.  
  
— Слушай... я такого обычно никогда не делаю, так что сейчас ты даже можешь гордиться, но... — он внезапно подъехал к тротуару и остановился. Мерлин вопросительно повернулся к нему, но Артур продолжал сидеть, глядя прямо перед собой, и только это движение кадыка выдавало его нервозность. — Я хотел извиниться... ну, за ту ночь. Я немного выпил тогда... и знаю, что был немного, ну...   
  
— Мудаком?   
  
— Я бы сказал "грубым", но ладно, ты почти попал в точку. — Он вздохнул и повернулся к Мерлину. — В тебе есть... есть что-то, чего я не могу понять. И, если быть полностью честным, я не могу перестать думать о тебе.  
  
Что... что?! Мерлин отвел взгляд, изумленный. Из всего, что мог ему сказать Артур, это было самым неожиданным.   
  
— Я знаю, что ты тоже что-то ко мне чувствуешь. — И хотя Мерлин не смотрел на него, все равно почувствовал, что Артур наклонился к нему.   
  
— Артур, — он наконец посмотрел ему в лицо, пытаясь подавить растущее смущение. — Я принимаю твои извинения, и на этом все и закончится. Ты меня и правда... притягиваешь, но это не то, чего я хочу.   
  
Он на мгновение закрыл глаза, стараясь обрести силу. Ему ужасно хотелось схватить Артура за куртку, притянуть к себе и поцеловать. Но он знал, знал, чем это закончится. Он это знал.  
  
Сомневающийся взгляд Артура заставил его продолжить эту неловкую речь, с трудом и тысячей пауз.  
  
— Я совершил каминг-аут несколько лет назад, и все знают, что я гей. Я живу в ладу со своей сексуальностью, в ладу и гармонии, насколько возможно... Ну, а ты... возможно... скорее всего, не признался в своих склонностях даже себе. А уж не то что другим.  
  
— Это не так просто. Есть обязательства и... ожидания, которые нужно выполнять.  
  
— Это не моя проблема. Я хочу иметь возможность встречаться с парнем открыто и при свете дня, а не быть его скелетом в шкафу. И я не ищу траха на одну ночь. Если тебе нужно именно это, то есть много парней, которых, я думаю, ты без проблем можешь заполучить. А вообще... первое, с чем тебе надо разобраться — это твоя сексуальность, а не ограничения, какими бы они ни были, которые не дают тебе жить счастливо.  
  
Мерлин смотрел, как меняется выражение на лице Артура, казалось, тот задумался над его словами. Но потом с натянутой улыбкой снова завел машину и, не ничего не говоря, поехал по направлению к его дому.   
  
Когда они добрались до места, повисла тишина.  
  
— Ну... скоро увидимся.   
  
Мерлин ненавидел эти фразы ни о чем на прощание. Он неловко усмехнулся и, после лаконичного "пока", вылез из машины.  
  
Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, а потом машина Артура умчалась с оглушительным ревом, став только красным пятном вдалеке.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Потом проходили дни. Быстро. Мерлин все время думал об Артуре, и ненавидел себя за это. Он снова и снова вспоминал то, что тогда говорил: он был так уверен и решителен в тот момент. Но теперь собственные слова казались ему нелепыми, наивными, теперь он засомневался. Мысль, чистая иллюзия, что Артур мог испытывать что-то — неважно, что — нему, сводила его с ума. А что если он ошибался... что, если Артур мог бы встречаться с ним? Или даже жить с ним?  
  
Мерлин с плохо скрытой ненавистью провел полотенцем по стойке фаст-фуда. Почему он не переставал мучить себя нелепыми мечтами? В глубине души он ведь знал, что так будет лучше, что Артур только разочаровал бы его и заставил страдать. Мерлин по опыту знал,чем заканчиваются такие отношения, он уже пережил подобное в прошлом... Он покачал головой.  
  
Телефон в кармане завибрировал. Вообще-то ему нельзя было разговаривать по телефону в рабочее время, но обеденный зал в этот момент был пустым. Он вызывающе улыбнулся в камеру наблюдения, с помощью которой, как он знал, следили за работниками, и ответил на звонок.  
  
— Эй, принцесса! Не помешал?  
  
— Ты только что проснулся, Гавейн? Сейчас пять часов. Я работаю.   
  
— На самом деле я просто искал повод, чтобы отвлечь тебя, и признай — мой голос это может.  
  
Мерлин улыбнулся. Это правда, голос Гавейна всегда заставлял его расслабиться, а когда Гавейн был сонным, его голос вдобавок был очень сексуальным.  
  
— Что ж, может ты и прав.  
  
— Как насчет того, чтобы я забрал тебя после работы? Мы можем пропустить по кружке пива в баре.  
  
Вообще-то на следующий день у Мерлина должна быть лекция в восемь утра, но...  
  
— Договорились! Постараюсь закончить в пол-второго, заезжай.  
  
... но ему нужно было отвлечься, а немного пива и беззаботная компания Гавейна показались самым лучшим способом все забыть, хотя бы на какое-то время.   
  
— Отлично, тогда до скорого!  
  
  
  
Когда они вышли из бара, уже изрядно набравшись, на них сразу набросился пронизывающий зимний ветер. Мерлин запахнул куртку и, стараясь не споткнуться, зашагал по тротуару. Гавейн тут же оказался рядом и крепко обнял его за плечи.  
  
— Собачий холод! Ну и погода!  
  
Действительно, холод пробирал до самых костей. Мерлин закрыл глаза и прислонился к Гавейну, впитывая мягкое тепло, которое предлагало его тело.   
Это был один из тех моментов, когда Мерлин философски задумывался, что для него имело значение в жизни. Диплом? Он очень любил химию, но даже не знал точно, в чем хотел бы специализироваться. Его жалкая работа? Конечно, теперь у него была возможность платить арендную плату, но какой ценой? Работать сменами по двенадцать часов было утомительно, и порой у него даже не оставалось времени на учебу, сил на то, чтобы серьезно заниматься. Его средний балл заметно снизился, и он рисковал лишиться стипендии, если не получит более высокие оценки.  
  
Он устало провел руками по лицу. Мысль о возвращении в свою квартиру, одному, внезапно опечалила его. Может, это была вина алкоголя, и холода, который, казалось, проникал в каждую клетку тела, но он почувствовал себя таким потерянным, будто брошенный щенок.  
  
— Эй... что случилось? Ты весь вечер какой-то странный.  
  
Теплый и неожиданно заботливый тон Гавейна отвлек его от этих неприятных мыслей. Мерлин поднял на Гавейна взгляд и на мгновение, всего лишь на мгновение пожалел, что не может влюбиться в него.  
  
Он слишком устал.  
  
— Можно я посплю сегодня у тебя? — спросил Мерлин, и отвел взгляд . Что он делает?  
  
— У меня всегда найдется местечко для тебя.  
  
— Просто поспать, Гавейн.  
  
— Конечно, я и не думал ни о чем другом. Кровать достаточно большая для нас двоих.   
  
И он улыбнулся ему с такой теплотой, что Мерлин подумал, какой эгоизм мог стоить такой цены. Оба знали, что не смогут уснуть этой ночью, но, может, так все и должно было быть. Возможно, пришло время.  
  
  
Пробуждение на следующий день было странным.  
Место рядом с ним пустовало, и стук посуды из кухни ясно показывал, что Гавейн уже давно проснулся. Предыдущей ночью они не включали свет, когда со смехом и прикосновениями разделись и проскользнули под одеяло. У Мерлина не было времени рассмотреть все, что его окружало. Он подошел к окну и прислонился лбом к холодной поверхности стекла. Пейзаж представлял собой скопище ярких небоскребов с зеркальными окнами, и до самого горизонта не было ничего, кроме огней, стекла и бетона. Все это так отличалось от тех мест, где он жил.  
  
Он снова почувствовал себя не на своем месте. Посторонним, чужаком. Кровать, в которой они спали, поднималась над полом благодаря какому-то странному механизму с магнитом, и он даже не хотел представлять как тот работает. Быстро оглядев комнату, Мерлин смог оценить ее потрясающую отделку.   
Он снова растерянно провел руками по волосам. Что он здесь делает? Это же не его мир.  
  
— Доброе утро, принцесса.  
  
Повернувшись, Мерлин увидел Гавейна, который стоял на пороге комнаты в ярких, цвета фуксии, боксерах.  
  
— У тебя ужасные боксеры, как я смог уснуть рядом с тобой?  
  
Он попытался разрядить обстановку, чтобы избавиться от чувства дискомфорта.   
  
— Да ладно, Мерлин. Зато твое тело намного прекраснее без всякой одежды, — Мерлин, все еще голый после прошедшей ночи, постарался оставаться бесстрастным под веселым взглядом его глаз. — Завтрак готов, пошли на кухню.  
  
Он огляделся в поисках своей одежды и увидел ее возле двери, почти под ногами Гавейна. Когда Мерлин подошел и уже наклонился, чтобы взять брюки, то почувствовал мягкое прикосновение к своей руке. Он вопросительно поднял глаза и увидел, что Гавейн стал серьезным.   
  
— Я не жалею о том, что произошло. На самом деле... — и он начал осторожно поглаживать его руку. — Вчера я не хотел ничего спрашивать, но... кто бы это ни был, если ты так страдаешь, то он тебя не стоит, Мерлин.   
  
— Я не пони...  
  
— Эй, бесполезно стараться. Я тебя знаю.  
  
Они молча смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, потом Мерлин снова перевел взгляд на пейзаж за окном, на эти дома, пятиполосные улицы, гармоничные и геометрически правильные сады района Замка. На все, частью чего он никогда не станет.   
  
— Иногда не можешь выбирать.  
  
И когда он это сказал, то понял, насколько это было правдой.   
  
  
  
* *  
  
Ему было совсем непросто сохранять спокойствие, когда он увидел Артура на лужайке перед университетом. Артур стоял, окруженный товарищами по команде, и, казалось, сиял своим собственным светом, как бриллиант.   
Артур всегда был окружен людьми. Всегда. Мерлин угрюмо задался вопросом, было ли это связано со славой и богатством его отца, но не стал задерживаться на этих мыслях. Частная жизнь Артура и его друзья были не его проблемой. Если Артуру нравилось окружать себя подобными людьми, то пусть потакает своим слабостям.   
  
Он постарался отвести взгляд от их маленькой группы, не оказался недостаточно быстр и наткнулся встречный взгляд Артура. Несколько бесконечных секунд они смотрели друг на друга, и шум голосов, которых их окружал, совершенно исчез.   
  
Такое случалось не впервые. Весь этот месяц порой случалось так, что, несмотря на совершенно различные уроки, отдаленные лекционные залы, разное время занятий они встречались в кампусе, их взгляды встречались. Это могло быть в коридорах университета или в переполненном дворе. Как они умудрялись сталкиваться посреди всей этой круговерти, для Мерлина оставалось загадкой. Слово "судьба" иногда появлялось в голове, но он тут же выталкивал его подальше, на задворки сознания. Это были просто совпадения.  
  
Когда Артур отвел взгляд, смеясь вместе с остальными над словами своего друга, Мерлин поспешил войти в двери департамента науки.   
Сердце было в смятении.  
  
  
  
Лекция была скучной и тянулась невыносимо медленно. Мерлин пытался сосредоточиться на химических формулах, на числах, но когда писал карандашом в блокноте, знаки казались ему размытыми, чужими, он никак не мог сфокусировать взгляд.   
Химия, строгость науки, не могла больше успокоить его глупые мысли. Он ненавидел себя.   
  
Когда урок закончился, Мерлин остался сидеть, неподвижный, снова перебирая в памяти тот вечер, вспоминая лицо Артура, его соблазнительные слова. Он представлял, как целует Артура, притягивает его к себе, обещая все удовольствия мира.   
Фрейя похлопала его по плечу, заставив вернуться в реальность. Он сконфуженно посмотрел на нее.   
  
— Эй, что с тобой сегодня? Урок закончился, а ты сидишь! Пошли, купим сэндвич в автомате!  
  
Мерлин встал и механически сложил вещи в кожаный портфель. Этот портфель был самой дорогой из всех его вещей. Брат матери, Гаюс, подарил его Мерлину в честь начала учебы в университете Камелота. Именно благодаря дяде Гаюсу Мерлину вообще удалось сюда поступить — тот открыл для него небольшой банковский счет. В противном случае Мерлин никогда бы не смог позволить себе учебу здесь, университетские сборы и плата за обучение были таковы, что его стипендия не покрывала их полностью.   
Этот портфель был не просто подарком, а обещанием лучшего будущего. По крайней мере, именно так казалось Мерлину каждое утро.  
  
— Итак, ты не хочешь рассказать мне, что происходит?  
  
Они стояли перед торговым автоматом, стараясь избежать толкучки в очереди среди других студентов. Полдень был самым неудачным временем для еды, но через несколько минут у них начиналась следующая лекция, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как терпеть это столпотворение. Университетский бар был им не по карману, а столовая находилась в другом корпусе, слишком далеко.  
  
— Учеба.   
  
В конце концов, это была почти правда, но скептический взгляд Фрейи показал, что ему не удалось ее убедить.  
  
Он знал Фрейю с первого курса, с самого начала учебы в университете. Они сразу же стали друзьями и между ними возникло удивительное взаимопонимание. А страсть к химии и науке стала дополнительным бонусом в их отношениях. Какое-то время, совсем недолго, он думал, что мог бы даже влюбиться в нее — если бы не был геем, разумеется. Несмотря на все это, они никогда раньше не говорили о личной жизни Мерлина, и Мерлин никогда не упоминал о существовании Артура. Не могло быть и речи, чтобы он рассказал ей о нем.  
  
Он как раз пытался придумать, что сказать, как рядом послышался знакомый голос, и Мерлин остолбенел.   
  
— А, Эмрис, ты тоже здесь. Многовато народу, а?  
  
Выражение лица Мерлина, должно быть, было довольно смешным, потому что Артур, глядя на него, иронически улыбнулся.  
  
Артур. Какого черта он тут делает?  
  
— Что ты... Ты не сможешь здесь нормально поесть.  
  
— А ты помнишь мою любовь к простой еде?  
  
Мерлин закатил глаза и постарался сосредоточить внимание на студенте, стоявшем впереди — после него подойдет их очередь у автомата. Всего несколько минут потерпеть, он сможет продержаться. Всего несколько долбаных минут.  
  
— Разве ты не представишь меня своей подруге?  
  
Мерлин закрыл глаза. Артур ненавидел его, это очевидно, и наверняка это была его месть за тот отказ.  
  
— Фрейя, Артур. Артур, Фрейя.  
  
Он увидел, что подруга слегка покраснела, пожимая руку Артура. Проклятое обаяние Пендрагонов.  
  
— Кто-нибудь говорил тебе, что ты отвратительно знакомишь людей? В любом случае, очень приятно, Фрейя. Должно быть, ты очень терпеливая девушка, раз дружишь с подобным типом.  
  
— Это касается только нас двоих, разве нет?   
  
Оба дружно рассмеялись, и Мерлин скривился. Чего добивается этот идиот?  
  
— О, а вот и моя очередь, — Артур шагнул вперед, доставая кошелек.  
  
— На самом деле это была наша оче...— попытался возразить Мерлин, но Артур положил ему руку на плечо и слегка сжал.  
  
— Что я могу вам предложить?  
  
— Ниче... — Мерлину снова не дали договорить.   
  
— Я настаиваю. Два сэндвича с креветками и майонезом подойдут? Тут только такие остались, к сожалению. Ананасовый сок?  
  
— Звучит отлично, спасибо, Артур! — Фрейя ткнула Мерлина локтем под ребра, прерывая остальные его комментарии. — Мы это берем.  
  
Мерлин был полон недоверия. Что у Артура на уме? Они месяц не разговаривали, не упоминали о том, что было в ту ночь, а теперь он появляется тут, будто ничего не случилось, под каким-то нелепым предлогом покупает им еду и пытается заслужить симпатии Фрейи?   
  
Он вытаращил глаза, когда Артур вручил им, помимо сэндвичей и сока, пачку сухариков, две коробки с фруктовым салатом и пакет конфет.   
  
— Мне показалось, вы оба слегка похудели, нет?  
  
— Ох, Артур, что ты, не стоило. Мерлин, скажи что-нибудь.  
  
— Артур упрям, Фрейя. Он не принимает отказов, не так ли?  
  
Пронзительный взгляд Артура заставил его содрогнуться. Эти глаза, казалось, проникали в самую душу, и, когда Артур передавал им еду, Мерлин почувствовал, что краснеет.  
  
— Именно. Приятного аппетита, детишки. Еще увидимся.  
  
И так же неожиданно, как появился, Артур исчез среди толпы.  
  
  
  
Только когда они пришли в класс органической химии, сердце Мерлина начало биться нормально.   
  
— Можешь ты объяснить, откуда взялся этот парень? Он похож на модель!  
  
Мерлин на тот момент почти забыл о Фрейе, а когда взглянул на нее, то увидел, что она внимательно за ним наблюдает. О, нет.  
  
— Это он, верно?  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Ты понял. Тебе нравится этот парень, ведь так? Очень милый. Может, немного властный, но несомненно щедрый.   
  
— Если бы у тебя был миллионный счет в банке, ты бы тоже была щедрой, Фрейя.  
  
— Он миллионер?  
  
— Он сын Утера Пендрагона. Мы говорим не о простых смертных, а о людях с Феррари, каникулами на Гавайях, шампанским за тысячу фунтов стерлингов, и только Бог знает, чем еще. Думаешь, есть хоть малейшая вероятность того, что мне может понравится этот высокомерный, эгоистичный тип, что у нас есть какое-то будущее? Нет. И вот тебе вторая новость: Артуру нет до меня никакого дела. Ему просто нужна моя задница, чтобы потрахаться.  
  
— Не становись таким вульгарным, Мерлин. Ты же знаешь, я этого не выношу.  
  
— Ладно. Давай скажем, что ему нужно просто затащить кого-то в постель А я этого не хочу.   
  
Они сели на свои обычные места в лаборатории и выложили на стол упаковки с едой.   
  
— А по-моему, Мерлин, ты ошибаешься.  
  
— В чем именно?  
  
Черт, почему они должны это обсуждать? Он с раздражением открыл проклятый сэндвич, с идиотскими креветками и дурацким розовым соусом. Он же вегетарианец, что ему теперь делать с этим сэндвичем? Мерлин передал его Фрейе и открыл фруктовый салат. Он ненавидел выбрасывать еду, а иначе все это давно очутилось бы в мусорном контейнере. Ему была невыносима мысль, что он будет есть что-то, предложенное Артуром.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне все с самого начала?  
  
Мерлин проглотил виноградину. Стоило ли начинать разговор на эту тему с Фрейей? Он еще ни с кем об этом не говорил, даже с Гвен или Гавейном, и в какой-то степени чувствовал себя виноватым. Он посмотрел на Фрейю, на ее добрые глаза: а может, и правда было бы полезно поговорить с кем-то о том, что случилось... Они с Фрейей обладали похожей восприимчивостью, может, она действительно поймет его муки.  
  
Он вздохнул и, стараясь избегать деталей, с минимальными подробностями рассказал ей о своей первой встрече с Артуром, о том вечере в баре, о Вивиан и обо всем остальном. Фрейя внимательно слушала его, в некоторых важных местах прерывала и просила побольше подробностей, или иронически комментировала его действия и то, что он сказал. Когда он закончил, в класс вошел профессор, и им пришлось прерваться.  
  
Мерлин попытался отложить мысли об Артуре хотя бы на эти два часа, что было непросто, учитывая, какие эмоции пробудили в нем рассказанные воспоминания. Но ему повезло — за уроке пришлось заниматься экспериментами, и профессор Ануп хорошо оценила его и его исследования, проведенные дома.   
  
Когда урок, наконец, закончился, и они с Фрейей пошли к остановке автобуса, подруга нежно сжала его руку и притянула к себе.  
  
— Мерлин, по-моему, ты не должен терять надежду. Поначалу этот парень и правда нашел к тебе неправильный подход, но это не значит, что он не может попробовать что-то серьезное.  
  
Мерлин вздохнул и обнял ее за плечи. Фрейя всегда была настолько оптимистичной. И такой наивной!  
  
  
  
Этой же ночью в двери настойчиво зазвонили. Мерлин уснул только пол-час назад. Измотанный после работы в фаст-фуде, он едва смог почистить зубы и забрался под одеяло прямо в одежде.   
Он взглянул на часы: было почти четыре утра. Мерлин раздраженно завернулся в одеяло, не желая подниматься, но тут новый длинный звон разрезал тишину. Может, что-то случилось?   
  
Миссис Райт была старой... может, ей плохо... а может, сынишке Ковальских нужна помощь, он ведь болен. Мерлин поднялся с кровати, слегка дрожа, и поплелся в темноте к двери. После третьего длинного "зззззззззззз" он открыл.   
  
Первые несколько мгновений ему казалось, что он все еще спит.  
  
— Слушай, я знаю, что мы решили оставить все это, в смысле, это было твое решение, Мерлин, но...  
  
— Артур. — Мерлин потер глаза. Это было невозможно.  
  
Это был  _кошмар._  
  
— Ты меня не впустишь? — и не слушая его слабых протестов, Артур отодвинул его и переступил через порог. — Как включается свет в этой дыре?  
  
Он что, шутит?  
  
Мерлин схватил его за рукав куртки и резко дернул.   
  
— Ты, блядь, соображаешь, сколько времени? Мне завтра рано вставать, идиот! Не знаю, что тебе подсказал твой тупой мозг, раз ты пришел сюда, но можешь проваливать.  
  
Артур положил руку поверх его руки, пытаясь высвободить рукав. Несколько бесконечных секунд они смотрели друг на друга в темноте и тишине.  
  
— Почему ты здесь? А, от тебя несет водкой. Как бы я хотел, чтобы полиция поймала тебя однажды и ...  
  
— Мерлин. Заткнись.  
  
Может, из-за внезапно серьезного тона, каким он произнес его имя, или из-а пьянящего жара этой руки на его руке, но Мерлин ничего не смог сделать, когда Артур легко толкнул его к стене. Затылком он почувствовал шершавость обоев, знакомый аромат туалетной воды окутал его. Он вздрогнул, когда Артур придвинулся к нему еще ближе, прижался всем телом. Горячее дыхание Артура теперь было на его губах, и Мерлину ужасно захотелось сократить даже это маленькое расстояние и наконец-то прикоснуться губами к его губам.   
  
— Арту...  
  
— Скажи, что не думаешь обо мне каждое мгновение. Давай, скажи это. — и пока он продолжал шептать соблазнительные слова, их губы почти соприкасались, и Мерлин знал, что сдастся, потому что, возможно, был не таким сильным, как думал. Он был слабым. Слабым.  
  
И что бы он ни говорил и ни делал, реальность такова, что он хотел Артура, хотел его и влюбился в него давно и безнадежно.  
  
— Скажи, что ты не мечтал об этом с того момента, как мы встретились. Скажи, и я действительно оставлю тебя и не буду больше беспокоить.  
  
Это было неправдой, он знал, что это неправда, Артура не остановит отказ, он раньше его не останавливал, не остановит и теперь. Артур всегда побеждал, и ему было неважно, если в процессе он кого-то уничтожит, он был избалованным, как ребенок, и властным человеком.  
  
— Артур... — голос Мерлина уже дрожал, и победа Артура была оглушительной.  
  
— Скажи мне.  
  
И Мерлин принял решение, заставив замолчать голос разума. Он запустил руки в золотистые волосы, на которые прежде смотрел с такой тоской, и которые оказались действительно такими мягкими и шелковистыми, как он себе и представлял, и притянул голову Артура к себе. Он почувствовал удовлетворенную улыбку Артура на губах, и на мгновение возненавидел его за это.   
Они целовались с жадностью, как оголодавшие, и Мерлин чувствовал, что растворяется в под натиском этих влажных губ, и рук, которые крепко сжимали его.  
  
В глубине души он понимал, что все это — огромная ошибка, что он заслуживает лучшего, что Артур просто использует его для своего развлечения. Он знал, что выйдет из этого униженным и разбитым в конце концов, - потому что он испытывает к Артуру чувства, а тот не испытывает к нему ничего. Он знал это. Но почему-то не мог остановиться. И когда теплые властные руки забрались ему под рубашку, он уже понял, чем все закончится в эту ночь. Мерлин попытался было отстраниться от Артура, чтобы вернуть себе ясность ума, но не смог — продолжал целовать его, впиваться в его рот поцелуями, укусами, руки жили собственной жизнью, лаская эту твердую, душистую кожу. Мерлин словно падал и больше этому не сопротивлялся.   
Артур стиснул его ягодицы, прижал к себе, потерся о него, и теперь желание уже текло по венам, как яд. Мерлин оттолкнул его и схватил за руку.  
  
— Иди сюда.  
  
Он думал, что, возможно, ночь и тьма скроют его неудачу и слабость, и что на следующий день все будет как прежде, и ничего не изменится. Он надеялся на это всей душой.


	4. Глава 3. Еще пять минут.

Ему даже не пришлось испытывать смущение на следующее утро.  
Когда он открыл глаза, Артура рядом уже не было.   
Мерлин не почувствовал его рядом, не eслышал его дыхания, и сразу все понял. Во сколько же Артур ушел? Он медленно повернул голову, посмотрел на смятые простыни, скомканное одеяло. Попытался вспомнить силу, с которой был прижат к кровати, страсть, которой был одержим, чувство всемогущества, которое охватило его в те минуты, здесь, в этой постели. Вспомнил влажные губы, которые целовали его почти свирепо, помечали его спину, и железную хватку рук, которые не позволяли ему двигаться. И дышать. Тогда все, казалось, кричало "ты мой".  
Теперь не осталось никакого следа того, что он испытал. Мерлин даже подумал, а не приснился ли ему сон.  
  
Он медленно встал и потащился на кухню. Дом был окутан мягким утренним светом, — должно быть, было уже не меньше девяти, он не услышал будильника на своем мобильном телефоне. Господи, он же опоздал! Надо будет попросить Фрейю извиниться перед профессором Моргаузой за его отсутствие. Мерлин сел за стол и провел руками по волосам, приглаживая вихры. Почему он был таким глупым? На столе, прямо возле сахарницы, он увидел записку. Замер на мгновение, а потом осторожно взял ее. Он действительно хочет узнать, что там написано?   
Мерлин положил записку обратно на стол. Еще несколько минут можно игнорировать и пустую кровать и реальность, верно?   
Он приготовил растворимый кофе, выпил, и потом, когда быстро жевал хлопья грубого помола, все еще пытался держать свои мысли закрытыми. Пытался думать о том, что сделает в этот день.  
Хорошо.  
Он закрыл глаза. Теплая кожа под пальцами воспламенила его чувства. Как он мог забыть, не думать? Его руки все еще пахли Артуром.   
  
Мерлин схватил записку и раскрыл ее.  
  
_"Увидимся в университете"._  
  
Ничего больше на листке не было. Прекрасно! Послание было более чем ясным. Мерлин скомкал записку и с раздражением бросил ее на пол. Потом вздохнул, поднял ее и бросил в корзину для бумаг.  
Мусор надо выбрасывать первым делом, разве не так?  
Он допил последний глоток кофе, не обращая внимания на осевшую гущу на дне чашки.  
День обещал быть отвратительным.  
  
  
  
В действительности Мерлину причинило боль не то, что он остался один в постели. Он не был наивным подростком, и хорошо знал, что для Артура эта ночь не имела какого-то особого значения. Возможно, источником боли стала просто его гордость?   
Мерлин рассеянно смотрел сквозь матовое стекло вагона метро. Разумеется, там не на что было особенно смотреть, но, возможно, именно поэтому люди могли по-настоящему подумать только здесь, в нескольких футах под землей. За время путешествия глазам представал лишь искусственный серый цвет, да цепочка огней, которые появлялись перед каждой следующей станцией. И   
этот тусклый мир оставлял людей наедине со своими мыслями.  
Хотя ему сегодня лучше было вообще не думать.  
Мерлин закрыл глаза и попытался избавиться от образа Артура в коридорах университета этим утром, Артура, который был окружен товарищами по команде, смеялся и шутил. И который прошел мимо него, равнодушно скользнув взглядом, даже не встречаясь глазами, и лишь небрежно кивнул в знак приветствия.  
Да, должно быть, это просто раненная гордость.  
А Артур получил то, что хотел. Точка.  
  
_"Следующая станция: Гарфилд-стрит. Следующая станция: Гарфилд-стрит"._  
  
Мерлин медленно встал с сиденья и, когда вышел из поезда, попытался глубоко вздохнуть. Но воздух был слишком теплым, и он почувствовал, что задыхается здесь, под землей. Мерлин стал торопливо подниматься по эскалатору, отталкивая людей, которые мешали проходу. Мог он побыть грубым хотя бы один день, или хотя бы один чертов час?  
Когда он наконец-то вышел на улицу, то покрепче сжал спортивную сумку с эмблемой своего фаст-фуда.   
Ему нужно вернуться в реальность. И побыстрее.  
  
  
Был только один аспект этой работы, который ему нравился больше всего: можно было отключить мозг. И особенно прекрасно было, когда наступала очередь Мерлина работать у фритюрницы: не нужно было даже натягивать дружелюбную улыбку на лицо и вежливо отвечать клиентам. Он мог стоять в углу кухни, и его единственными заботами становились только температура масла и таймер.   
  
Через несколько часов такой работы он был полностью опустошен. Идеальное состояние...   
  
— Мерлин! Парень за столиком спрашивает тебя!   
  
...ровно до тех пор, пока реальность снова не вторгалась в его жизнь.   
Мерлин оторвал взгляд от кипящего масла и крикнул:  
  
— Кейт, я не могу сейчас прерываться!  
  
Он погрузил во фритюрницу шипящие картофельные дольки и чуть не сжег их.  
  
— Мерлин, там такой симпатичный блондин! На твоем месте я бы потратила на него немного времени! Иди давай, я тебя прикрою, людей сегодня не так уж много.  
  
Что за черт.  
  
— Я сейчас закончу и выйду. Попроси его подождать на заднем дворе.  
  
Когда через несколько минут Мерлин вышел из служебной двери и увидел Артура в желтоватом свете лампы, то был почти удивлен. Это действительно был  _он_.  
  
— Пендрагон. Снова захотелось дешевой еды?  
  
Артур не ответил сразу, а просто стоял и смотрел на него, потерянный, руки в карманах фирменного пальто. Он молчал, и взгляд у него был виноватый. Это мгновенно заставило Мерлина занервничать.  
  
— Ну, ладно тогда. Пока.  
  
У него не было времени на это дерьмо. Он повернулся, чтобы войти внутрь, но Артур схватил его за руку, останавливая.  
  
— Эй, да подожди же. Подожди хоть минуту. Я не так уж хорош в таких вещах.  
  
— О чем именно мы говорим? О том, как трахнуть человека, а потом полностью его игнорировать?   
  
Артур нервно провел рукой по волосам.  
  
— Мерлин... это в первый раз, понимаешь? Я не знаю, как себя вести.  
  
— Полагаю, это должно мне льстить? Ты оставил коротенькую записку, а потом, когда мы пересекались в коридорах университета, сделал вид, что меня не знаешь. Думаешь, я действительно такой идиот?   
  
Да, он действительно идиот, а еще отчаянный мечтатель, вот кем он был. Но этого Артуру не нужно было знать.  
  
— Ладно, я был неправ. Я знаю. Дело в том, что...  
  
Он опять замолчал, и они стояли, глядя друг на друга. Мерлин понимал, что надо вернуться на кухню, или на этот раз Аредиан действительно его уволит.   
  
— Это... это было безумие, понимаешь? Я никогда не занимался сексом так... с такой страстью и со всеми этими, ну... чувствами . И ты был такой... потом, когда ты уснул, ты лежал рядом со мной с таким выражением... Мне надо было уйти, чтобы очистить голову и во всем разобраться.  
  
Разум Мерлина зацепился только за "это было безумие".   
  
— Чего именно ты хочешь от меня, Артур?  
  
— Познакомиться с тобой получше? Я хочу попробовать...  
  
Он опять замолчал и нахмурился.   
Мерлин смотрел на него и ненавидел себя, потому что он заранее знал, чем все закончится. Он знал. И все же пламя надежды, этот чудовищный свет уже начал пробираться в его сердце. Он хотел Артура, хотел его всего, целиком.  
Мерлин не был глуп, и знал, что то, что предлагает Артур — всего лишь скрытность и обет молчания. А ведь он обещал себе, что больше не будет вступать в подобные отношения.  
  
— Мерлин... пожалуйста.  
  
Он знал, что сдастся. Артур провел по его руке и сжал плечо, ладонь была чертовски горячей, это ощущалось сквозь тонкую ткань униформы. Мерлин был обречен.   
  
— А как же Вивиан? — он ухватился за соломинку, попробовал последний аргумент перед этим прыжком в неизвестность.  
  
Артур отвел взгляд, смущенный. Потом снова крепко сжал его плечо и убедительно произнес:  
  
— С ней я все решу, тебе не нужно об этом думать.  
  
Что означало все и ничего, никаких конкретных обещаний не было, но так хотелось верить ему. Возможно, Артур был искренним. Мерлин теперь хотел — и мог — верить любой лжи.   
  
— Ладно. Теперь уходи, мне надо закончить смену. — Он освободился от руки Артура и направился обратно, ко входу в кухню.  
  
— Я заеду попозже забрать тебя, хорошо?  
  
Мерлин остановился, набирая воздух в легкие и пытаясь вернуться в реальность. Что он делает? Он повернулся к Артуру и почти через силу улыбнулся.  
  
— Ладно, заезжай.  
  
И вернулся в жар и запахи горячего масла.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Краем глаза он видел, как Артур застегивает ремень, звон пряжки эхом отозвался в тишине комнаты. Мышцы спины отчетливо виднелись в темноте, перекатывались под кожей, ласкаемые его взглядом. Потом исчезли, скрытые под темной футболкой.   
Но Мерлин уже не видел этого, он смотрел в потолок. Сколько недель прошло с тех пор, как это началось? Четыре? Пять? Он потерял счет дням.  
Да нет, это неправда. Он точно знал, сколько дней прошло. Он хотел бы солгать себе, сказать, что то, что они пережили, не так уж и важно. Но это было не так, это было чертовски важно. Сорок пять дней. Сорок пять дней Феррари припарковывалась за углом фаст-фуда, где он работал, сорок пять дней украденных поцелуев в пустых классах университета, секса в его спальне. Сорок пять дней невысказанных слов, лжи, рассказанной друзьям, сообщений от Гвен или Гавейна, на которые он не отвечал. Только Фрейя все знала.  
Сорок пять дней долгой и ужасной иллюзии. И любви.  
  
— Увидимся завтра в обед? На том же месте? — Артур повернулся к нему, одевая толстовку.   
  
"Тем же местом" была столовая химического факультета. Хотя Артур никогда и не говорил этого, Мерлин знал, что тот, вероятно, не хотел, чтобы их вместе видели в тех местах, где часто бывали однокурсники или друзья Артура. И, поскольку Мерлин был студентом-химиком, Артур старался больше времени проводить на его факультете, нежели в других местах кампуса.  
  
— Хорошо, увидимся.  
  
Артур подошел к кровати и неуверенно наклонился к нему. Мерлин затаил дыхание, надеясь, что он его поцелует, прежде чем уходить. Несколько секунд Артур стоял неподвижно, глядя на него, потом Мерлин почувствовал, как пальцы Артура скользнули в его волосы, а лицо наконец-то приблизилось к его лицу.  
Они с жаром поцеловались, и хотя Мерлин, возможно, предпочел бы кое-что другое, может, немного больше нежности (хорошо, что Гвен не могла услышать его сентиментальные мысли), все же он был поглощен этой страстью, как всегда. Он обхватил Артура за плечи, затащил обратно в кровать и уселся сверху. Мерлин все еще был голым, и Артур легко скользил руками по его теплой коже. Когда он остановился на ягодицах и сжал их, то не смог сдержать стон.  
  
— Что ты со мной сделал, Мерлин? Что? Заколдовал? Не могу оторваться от тебя, — он притянул Мерлина ближе и впился поцелуем в его шею, ключицы, плечо. Мерлин закрыл глаза и потерся о него всем телом. — Мне действительно надо идти, я должен вернуться домой.  
  
Мерлин хотел было сказать, чтобы он остался с ним, не уходил, не оставлял его, как всегда, одного на этой кровати, погруженного в унылые мысли. Но промолчал.  
Наконец Артур встал. Мерлин услышал шорох его куртки из прихожей — Артур нащупал ее, не зажигая свет. Потом входная дверь открылась и закрылась.  
Несколько мгновений Мерлин слышал только стук своего сердце в тишине квартиры.  
  
  
  
Они не всегда сидели, запершись дома. В те редкие моменты, когда оба были не заняты учебой, а у Мерлина не было смены в фаст-фуде, они, случалось, выбирались куда-нибудь вместе. Это было нелегко, потому что Мерлин знал — Артур предпочитает спокойствие в стенах квартиры, скрытое от взглядов других.   
Но этот зимний день был таким чудесным и, впервые за долгое время, не слишком холодным, что Мерлин убедил Артура выйти прогуляться вдоль реки Замка. Поэтому они бесцельно шли, держась на некотором расстоянии друг от друга, — так, чтобы никто не догадался о природе их отношений.   
Иногда Мерлин украдкой смотрел на Артура, на его сжатые челюсти, беспокойные глаза, — тот явно боялся встретиться в кем-то из знакомых, — и вздыхал, потеснее запахивая куртку. Все было так сложно.  
Иногда он задавался вопросом, стало бы лучше, если бы Артур изменился, или их отношениям суждено оставаться такими, как есть, до конца.   
Когда они проходили мимо уличного торговца арахисом в карамели, Мерлин остановился и потянул Артура за рукав.  
  
— Возьмем пакетик?  
  
— Мерлин, ты что, ребенок? Я никогда не покупаю еду с лотков на улице! Ты когда-нибудь слышал о бактериях?  
  
— Не могу в это поверить! Ты что, никогда не ел горячего арахиса? — Мерлин покачал головой, вытащил кошелек и протянул мужчине фунт.   
  
— Я не ем подобную гадость.  
  
Они отошли от продавца и продолжили путь вдоль реки.   
  
— Попробуй! Орешки потрясающие!  
  
Мерлин закрыл глаза, смакуя сладость сахара и хрупкость арахиса. А когда повернулся к Артуру, обнаружил, что тот смотрит на него теплым, пристальным взглядом и улыбается. Мерлин почувствовал, что краснеет. Артур кашлянул, потом провел рукой по волосам, взлохматив их.  
  
— Ты даже хуже, чем ребенок. Ладно, дай мне один. Если заболею, то буду знать, кого винить.  
  
Мерлин закатил глаза и протянул ему бумажный пакет.  
Они сидели на скамейке у реки, ветер ласкал темную воду, было свежо, но им это не мешало. Мерлин откинулся на спинку скамейки и расслабился, держа в руках теплый бумажный пакет. Ему ужасно хотелось прижаться к Артуру, или взять его за руку, но он знал, что этот его жест вызовет только раздраженный отказ и смущение на лице Артура.  
Может, он был просто глупым романтиком. Мерлин смотрел на реку, на чаек, что лениво летали в небе, красном от заката, и на нескольких стариков, которые удили рыбу в реке.  
  
— Дай еще орехов.  
  
Он повернулся к Артуру и протянул ему пакет.   
  
— Если я правильно помню, кто-то намекал на ужасных микробов, которые сидят в орешках и только и ждут, как бы убить несчастного потребителя.   
  
Артур насмешливо посмотрел на него, а потом вдруг наклонился и поцеловал в лоб.   
  
— Знаешь, Мерлин, иногда ты действительно бываешь слишком педантичным.   
  
— Ого, не думал, что твой словарный запас настолько богат.  
  
— Я рад, что могу непрерывно удивлять тебя.  
  
Несколько минут они молчали, и единственным звуком был хруст арахиса, который они грызли. Потом Мерлин услышал, как Артур тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— На самом деле, это не первый раз, когда я ем такие орешки. Я уже пробовал их однажды.   
  
Мерлин с любопытством повернулся к нему. Лицо Артура было странно серьезным, глаза, казалось, смотрели в никуда, в воспоминания прошлого.  
  
— Как-то раз, воскресным утром, наша экономка мисс Элис купила мне эти орешки. Сказал, их очень любила моя мать. Я был маленьким, но хорошо помню, как здорово было есть что-то, что нравилось маме. А когда мы вернулись домой, отец схватил пакет с орехами и выбросил в мусор. "У этих нищих нет никаких санитарных норм, Артур", — я до сих пор помню ледяной тон, каким он это сказал. А я тогда даже не знал, что такое "санитарные нормы". Мисс Элис извинялась перед моим отцом, но он все равно уволил ее.  
  
Они помолчали. Мерлин пытался что-то сказать, но история казалась такой абсурдной. В каком-то смысле это было ужасно жестоко: зачем запрещать ребенку есть то, что дорого как память?   
  
— Не знаю, зачем я тебе это рассказал, — Артур взял еще горсть орехов, и грыз их почти агрессивно. — Это все такая фигня.  
  
— Твоя мать... А сколько тебе было лет, когда она ушла?  
  
Гвен рассказывала, что Артур жил без матери, но никогда подробно на этом не останавливалась. Может, теперь был подходящий момент, чтобы узнать о его прошлом. Мерлину часто казалось, что он не понимает, что таится у Артура в глазах.  
  
— Она умерла, когда я родился.  
  
Мерлин поперхнулся. Что?  
  
— Артур, я понятия не имел, а иначе бы я не спросил, прости...  
  
— Да ладно, ничья жалость мне не нужна, — за презрительным тоном он мог спрятать что угодно, даже боль, которая только сейчас обрела форму.  
  
— Я тебя не жалею. Мне просто... просто грустно, что все так сложилось.  
  
Артур фыркнул, он явно не верил ему, а может, просто не хотел верить.  
  
— А я... я никогда не знал своего отца. — Мерлин остановился. Он что, действительно это говорит? Действительно доверяет один из своих величайших секретов Артуру? — Моя мать забеременела, когда была еще очень молода. Не знаю точно, что случилось, но думаю, легко догадаться, как все произошло. Я знаю, что мои родители оставались вместе примерно год после моего рождения, но потом отец ушел.   
  
Он почувствовал, что Артур смотрит на него. А сам продолжал смотреть на реку, на чаек, которые плавали на поверхности воды.  
  
— Я годами жил так... мне казалось, будто это моя вина. Я знаю, это глупо, но чувствовал себя виноватым очень долгое время. Мама от многого отказалась, чтобы растить меня, чтобы содержать нас. Когда кто-то спрашивает меня об отце, я всегда говорю, что он умер. Для меня это так, будто он действительно мертв.  
  
— Ну... должно быть, это нелегко.  
  
— Да. К счастью, мой дядя Гаюс протянул нам руку помощи. Это благодаря ему я смог позволить себе университет Камелота. Одной только стипендией я не смог бы оплатить даже первый взнос.  
  
Мерлин почувствовал комок в горле. Он что, расчувствовался? Черт, как же он жалок. Артур наклонился к нему поближе, и Мерлин в течение нескольких мгновений надеялся, что тот его обнимет. Но это, конечно же, была чистая утопия.  
  
— А я хотел бы побольше узнать о моей матери. Отец никогда о ней не говорит.  
  
— У тебя нет бабушек и дедушек? Каких-то других родственников в семье?  
  
— Отец разорвал отношения со всеми. У меня есть какое-то смутное воспоминание о бабушке, но после нескольких первых лет моей жизни отец прервал с ней всякую связь. Не знаю, почему.  
  
Они снова замолчали, блуждая каждый в своих воспоминаниях.  
  
Как же они похожи. Мерлин мог думать только об этом. Деньги, или нищета, неважно. Боль, которую они несут внутри, одна и та же.   
  
— Эй, как насчет того, чтобы выпить где-нибудь кофе? Становится холодно.  
  
Артур положил руку ему на плечо и сжал. Мгновение они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Мерлину ужасно хотелось поцеловать его тут, прямо на этой скамейке. Но он отвел взгляд и встал.  
Арахис в бумажном пакетике стал холодным.  
  
  
* *  
  
Иногда Мерлин искал ласки, но знал, что ее не получит. И он самым нелепым образом пытался мошенничать. Томными взглядами, прикосновениями пытался вызвать, подтолкнуть Артура к любому жесту, который бы не был бы просто прелюдией к сексу, или не был бы просто мужественным похлопыванием по спине.   
Иногда казалось, что Артур вот-вот уступит, и в его глазах Мерлин смутно различал проблеск чувства, такого близкого, что на короткое мгновение ему казалось, будто он сумеет ухватить это, разглядеть, увидеть его любовь. Но все исчезало. Взгляд снова становился далеким и безразличным. И если рука случайно и невольно начинала ласкать его бедро, то это сразу же пресекалось. Либо Артур тут же прижимал его к себе, яростно целуя. В такие моменты Мерлин задавался вопросом, что Артур с такой силой пытался стереть с его губ. Ему хотелось прижать его к себе и спросить, что за проклятие заставило его быть таким, почему он не мог уступить своим реальным,настоящим желаниям. Что скрывалось за этим взглядом, за этой насмешливой улыбкой?  
  
  
**  
  
Мерлин чувствовал, что заключен в приятный кокон тепла. Это было таким успокаивающим. Возможно, это тепло его кожи, или объятия его рук, что обхватили его защитным жестом. Или, может, его медовый запах. Артур спал. Мерлин приоткрыл глаза, и теплый свет утра окутал его. Все было приглушенным, неподвижным. С улицы не доносилось никакого шума. Был абсолютный мир и покой. Один из тех редких, редчайших случаев, когда Артур остался у него ночевать.   
Он снова закрыл глаза, пытаясь уснуть. Желая поверить, что это объятие было реальностью. И мечтая о том, чтобы, проснувшись, Артур не оттолкнул его снова, не выпустил из объятий, не отдалился бы от него, от его тела.  
Пусть он не просыпается. Пожалуйста. Еще пять минут. Еще хотя бы пять минут.  
  
  
* *  
  
**Отправитель: Артур  
Дата: 02/12/20**   
Время: 04:14 pm   
Сегодня ужинаю с отцом. Встретимся завтра?**  
  
Мерлин с раздражением смотрел на экран сотового телефона. Такое сообщение он получил уже в четвертый раз за этот месяц. В ответ он послал только лаконичное "ОК". Что это еще за ужины с Утером? Больше похоже на предлог не видеться, чем что-то другое. Он оглянулся на гриль, где бодро шипело мясо: еще несколько минут, и его надо будет переворачивать. Он почувствовал, как телефон завибрировал в кармане, и несколько мгновений надеялся, что это Артур перезванивает ему.   
Нет, это был Гавейн.  
Мерлин почувствовал себя виноватым. Они не виделись уже больше месяца. Он снял котлеты с гриля, вложил их в булочки и после этого ответил на звонок.   
  
— Принцесса! Я уж думал, ты мне снова не ответишь.  
  
Мерлин виновато вздохнул.  
  
— Прости, Гавейн, я очень плохой друг, я знаю.  
  
Он услышал короткий смешок в трубке, хотя он показался ему слегка принужденным.  
  
— Ну, возможно, ты был занят кем-то... — короткая пауза, а потом вздох. — Слушай, на самом деле, я тебе звоню именно из-за этого. Ты сегодня вечером свободен? Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой. Ну, или завтра утром хотя бы.  
  
Теперь Мерлин разволновался. Если Гавейн так серьезен и хочет поговорить с ним о ком-то или о чем-то, это значит, что он, скорее всего, узнал о нем и об Артуре.  
  
— Сегодня я заканчиваю в десять, если хочешь, можем встретиться в нашем обычном пабе.  
  
— Отлично. Нет, я заеду за тобой. До скорого, принцесса.  
  
Мерлин положил телефон обратно в карман. Этот день начался не самым лучшим образом, и, похоже, к вечеру не улучшится.   
Он посмотрел на светодиодные часы на стене. Было пять вечера. Еще немного, и он сможет выйти из этого паршивого места.  
  
  
Спустя несколько часов они сидели в пабе, атмосфера вокруг была тяжелой, пахло потом и дешевым пивом. Мерлин провел пальцем по пустому бокалу, конденсат на стекле слегка смачивал кончики пальцев. Паб был довольно переполненным, эффект пятничной ночи ощущался воздухе в полной мере.   
  
— А вот и мы!  
  
Гавейн выбрался из толпы, неся еще две пинты пива. Уселся напротив Мерлина, откинув назад свои великолепные волосы.   
Это был уже третий круг. Создавалось впечатление, будто Гавейн хотел хорошенько напоить Мерлина, прежде чем приступить к разговору, ради которого они встретились.   
  
— Гавейн, ты знаешь обо мне и Артуре, да? Вот почему мы здесь?  
  
Мерлин больше не мог этого выносить. Пусть все начнется и закончится. Он был уставшим, сонным, разочарованным, а две пинты пива уже меланхолично циркулировали в его крови.  
  
— Хорошо, перейду прямо к делу.  
  
Мерлин увидел, как нервно Гавейн ерошит волосы, и сам занервничал.   
  
— То, что я собираюсь сказать, вызвано только тем, что я о тебе забочусь, понимаешь? Это не потому, что я ревную к Артуру. Хотя ладно, я ревную, я на тебя запал уже давно, но клянусь, прямо сейчас я честен, и стараюсь отложить в сторону... чувства, которые испытываю к тебе.   
  
Мерлин смущенно отвел взгляд: слышать, как Гавейн открыто говорит о "чувствах" к нему было ново и неожиданно.   
  
— Послушай, Мерлин... — Гавейн взял его руку и сжал. — Мне нравится Артур, но мне известно, что прямо сейчас он не готов состоять в отношениях с тобой. Он не подходящий человек для тебя.  
  
Мерлин вырвал руку из его ладоней. Что он говорит?  
  
— Не смотри на меня с таким выражением! Артур перестал выходить с нашей компанией, а потом и тебя было не найти все время, а потом однажды я увидел вас вместе и все понял. Я не мог этому поверить, честно, не понимал, как ему, с таким высокомерным отношением, удалось... заставить тебя сдаться, соблазнить тебя, но... Все в порядке, я сказал себе, ладно, если Мерлин доволен, я рад за него, но... Мерлин, ты счастлив?  
  
— Я, да, все в порядке...  
  
— Нет, Мерлин. Ты счастлив? Ты действительно счастлив? Потому что я видел вас в тот день, и видел, как ты смотришь на него, и видел, как он смотрит на тебя.  
  
Почему Гавейн говорит об этом? Это было так мучительно и невыносимо, Мерлин чувствовал, что каждое слово словно впивается в него, как стрела. Он попытался выпить пива, но оно осталось во рту, он не мог его проглотить, горькая жидкость пощипывала язык. Он не хотел слушать Гавейна. Не хотел слушать. В пабе было так жарко, что он почувствовал, как пот пропитывает рубашку.  
  
— Он... Мерлин, он стыдится тебя, стыдится ваших отношений. Это действительно то, чего ты хочешь?  
  
Боже, какой дерьмовый день. Гавейн будто говорил все то, что Мерлин уже думал и передумывал снова и снова наедине с собой.   
  
— Гавейн, я в порядке и меня все устраивает. Правда. Тебе не нужно волноваться, — он попытался улыбнуться, но получилось неудачно, вышла просто гримаса. — Я знал, что с ним все так и будет, и не ждал ничего другого.  
  
Лжец, лжец, лжец.   
  
— У нас не такие уж серьезные отношения, мы просто занимаемся сексом, а иногда выбираемся куда-нибудь, никаких серьезных намерений и не было.  
  
Мерлин постарался не опускать глаза, когда Гавейн прожигал его взглядом, но потерпел поражение. Сделал еще глоток пива, стараясь проглотить как можно больше жидкости. Он подозревал, что чувствует на щеках не пот, а слезы. Он что, плачет?   
Как он жалок.  
  
— Прости, универ, работа, много дел, я еле справляюсь и слегка на взводе.  
  
Он быстро провел пальцами под глазами, стараясь остановить те немногие слезы, которые появились против его воли. Как это прекратить?  
Гавейн снова взял его руку и снова сжал.  
  
— Почему вы с ним не встречаетесь сегодня?   
  
Хоть он и задал этот вопрос, выглядело так, будто он уже знает ответ.  
  
— Артур сказал мне, что ужинает с отцом.  
  
Мерлин не стал говорить, что это происходит уже в четвертый раз за месяц.   
Гавейн посмотрел на него и опустил неуверенный взгляд. Мерлин увидел, как он повторил "с отцом" и покачал головой, будто смирившись.  
  
— Мерлин... Мерлин, Артур никогда не будет с тобой по-настоящему. Понимаешь, что я имею в виду? Ты заслуживаешь лучшего. На самом деле. Тебе самому тоже нужно в это поверить.   
  
Он не мог видеть этого выражения... жалости в глаза Гавейна. Это действительно было слишком.  
  
— Спасибо за совет, — Мерлин вскочил и надел пальто.   
  
— Куда ты? Давай, я провожу! — тревога на лице Гавейна заставила его нервничать еще больше. Господи, он же не был девчонкой, или фарфоровой куклой!   
  
— Нет, спасибо. Я немного пройдусь.  
  
— Мерлин, я не хотел тебя обидеть, просто...  
  
— Никаких обид! Я буду на связи, пока.  
  
И даже не дождавшись ответа, Мерлин поспешил выйти из паба. Холодный воздух заставил его протрезветь, и он быстро пошел вперед. Господи, он действительно плакал перед Гавейном. Мерлин почти побежал, стараясь не думать.  
Он больше не хотел ни о чем думать. И в этот момент он не вынес бы ничьего присутствия.  
  
  
* *  
  
На следующий день он увиделся с Артуром. Слова Гавейна все еще жужжали в голове роем бесконечных мыслей. Гавейн отправил ему кучу сообщений, но Мерлин не ответил ему. Возможно, не стоило так вести себя в отношении друга, но он не хотел больше слушать никаких комментариев об Артуре. Единственная вина Гавейна — если это можно назвать виной — была в том, что он озвучил и заставил подняться на поверхность мысли, которые для Мерлина были более чем болезненными.   
Просто в глубине души Мерлин действительно надеялся, что Артур изменится, что сможет любить мужчину. Сможет полюбить его. Потому что он знал, что Артур что-то чувствует к нему. Может, это еще и не любовь, но это уже и не просто физическое влечение. Мерлин это  _знал._    
  
— Как все прошло с твоим отцом вчера?   
  
— Хорошо. Все, как обычно.  
  
Они были в книжном магазине недалеко от Замка, где Мерлин собирался купить книгу с рецептами для матери. Магазин был уже украшен рождественскими гирляндами и серпантином, повсюду звучала традиционная музыка.   
Он посмотрел на Артура. Хотелось купить для него подарок к рождеству, но Мерлин не знал, как тот к этому отнесется.   
  
— Вы с отцом часто встречались в последнее время. Это все рождественская атмосфера, да? Семья... — он попытался улыбнуться, но на самом деле не очень верил в то, что говорил. И какое-то неуловимое выражение на лице Артура нисколько его не успокаивало. Артур что-то скрывает?  
  
— Честно говоря, не хочу говорить об этом сейчас, — и Артур подтолкнул его к одному из проходов книжного магазина. — Ты уже знаешь, какую книгу купить для матери? Она тоже вегетарианка?  
  
Ладно, Мерлин не будет настаивать.  
  
— Да нет, вообще-то. Каждый раз, когда я приезжаю домой, она пытается меня перевоспитать. Я подумал, подарю ей книгу вегетарианских сладостей.  
  
— Бедная женщина. Представляю, с каким энтузиазмом она относится к твоим подаркам.   
  
— Дари что угодно, но не оставляй людей без подарков на Рождество, — забросил Мерлин крючок и подождал несколько секунд, чтобы услышать ответ Артура.   
  
Ответа не было. Мерлин обернулся и увидел его у самой первой полки. Он подошел к нему, с любопытством глядя на раздел выставленных книг. Кинематография. Артур держал в руке книгу и, казалось, хотел прочитать титульную страницу, но как-то украдкой, будто вор. Мерлин заглянул ему через плечо и прочитал: "Форма души. Кино и исследование абсолюта " Андрея Тарковского.  
  
— Это же известный режиссер, да? — Мерлин совершенно в этом не разбирался, но знал, что где-то уже слышал это имя.  
  
— Один из величайших.   
  
Чуть поколебавшись, Артур положил книгу обратно на полку.   
  
— Ты ее не покупаешь?  
  
— У меня не будет времени читать ее. Да и потом, какой смысл? — он покачал головой, как бы сдаваясь.  
  
— Не знал, что ты так увлекаешься кино.  
  
— Я не увлекаюсь, мне просто нравится смотреть фильмы.   
  
— Тарковский? Я бы сказал, это больше, чем просто нравится.  
  
— Когда я еще был в старшей школе, я мечтал получить диплом по кинематографии, — Артур сказал это на одном дыхании, словно боялся, что не хватит мужества признаться в своих прошлых мечтах.   
  
Да, это был сюрприз. Мерлин и не знал, что тот настолько увлечен кино.  
  
— Ты хотел стать режиссером?  
  
Артур усмехнулся, беря в руки книгу о кинематографии Вуди Аллена.   
  
— Да нет. Я мечтал стать кинокритиком. У меня даже был блог об этом, где я писал под псевдонимом "Король Альбиона".  
  
— А потом? Что случилось?  
  
— Ну... я всегда знал, что это просто глупые фантазии. Я должен буду взять на себя Pendragon Enterprise, и нужно знать основы экономики и финансов, а не кинематографию.  
  
— Это твой отец так сказал?  
  
Артур повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, и, казалось, не решался, ответить или нет. Потом фыркнул и пошел к разделу "Кухня".  
  
— Ты не собираешься покупать подарок для матери? Магазин скоро закроется.  
  
Мерлин смотрел на книгу Тарковского. Как возможно, чтобы Артур взял и отбросил такую важную часть себя? Мерлин попытался представить Артура, пятнадцатилетнего Артура, который со страстью писал о фильмах в темноте своей комнаты...  
Мерлину с матерью пришлось принести много жертв, чтобы он мог позволить себе учебу в университете, но, по крайней мере, он свободен был выбирать, что именно изучать. Артур же казался безнадежно запертым в бесконечной сети ограничений, ожиданий и принуждений.  
  
  
Это был прекрасный день, проведенный вместе. К концу вечера Мерлин был действительно счастлив. Возможно, именно поэтому после пары кружек пива он стал менее осторожен в отношении Артура. Все еще помня о Тарковском и о скрытой страсти Артура к кино, о его помощи в покупке книги в подарок матери, в хаотичной и счастливой атмосфере, которую болельщики создавали в этом пабе — Камелот Юнайтед выигрывал у Эссетир Кингдом, — Мерлин пребывал почти в эйфории. Именно поэтому, в момент кульминации матча, когда все вскочили, крича от радости победы, он обнял Артура и поцеловал его в губы.  
Все продолжалось не дольше секунды, и он даже не понял сначала, что произошло. Мерлин вдруг оказался на полу, под ногами кричащих фанатов, а его джинсы промокли от пролитого на пол пива. Когда он поднял голову, то увидел Артура, лицо которого было злым и одновременно испуганным.  
  
Артур...  _Артур оттолкнул его от себя._  
  
Внезапно Мерлин почувствовал, что протрезвел. Он с трудом попытался встать, заднице было больно, люди вокруг толкали его, кричащий хаос окружал со всех сторон и уже начал оглушать его.  
Именно сейчас, в этот момент, Мерлин принял реальность. Он почувствовал, как горячий воздух обволакивает его: на несколько мгновений он ощутил себя разорванным на части, отделенным от самого себя. Будто со стороны он увидел себя стоящим в клубах густого дыма, окруженным веселыми и пьяными людьми, и увидел, действительно  _увидел_  выражение лица Артура. Рассмотрел его смущенный взгляд, губы, сжатые в жесткую линию, те губы, к которым он только что осмелился прикоснуться — и, наконец, все понял. Артуру было стыдно за него.  _За них._  И Мерлин осознал, что вот это-то и была реальность. Не часы, проведенные в его квартире, когда они занимались любовью, а их руки сплетались в темноте комнаты, и не украденные поцелуи в пустых классах. Реальность — вот  _это._    
На публике он мог говорить с Артуром. Они могли шутить, улыбаться, общаться. Но любой намек на проявление близости между ними был исключен. Запрещен.  
Мерлин посмеялся бы над собой, если бы у него было больше силы духа. Он, которой обещал себе не падать снова, не позволять предрассудкам и страхам мешать вступить в отношения, как пара. Вот он, стоит у этого стола, со своим...  _парнем..._  который даже не хочет прикасаться к нему на публике.   
Проснись, Мерлин. Ему казалось, будто кто-то кричит в его омраченном разуме.  _Проснись._  Он не глядя нащупал куртку и надел ее, и хотя видел, как Артур открыл рот, словно собираясь что-то сказать ему, быстро отвернулся. Несколько шагов — и он вышел на улицу. Холодный воздух тут же охватил его и Мерлин застыл на тротуаре. Что он делал в этом пабе? Он посмотрел под ноги. Артур никогда не будет с ним. Артур, вероятно, никогда не будет с ним по-настоящему. Гавейн был прав.  
  
  
  
**> Отправитель: Артур  
>Дата: 04/12/20 **  
>Время: 00:12  
Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Можно я приду к тебе?  
  
>Отправитель: Артур  
>Дата: 04/12/20 **  
>Сейчас: 00:24  
Давай же, Мерлин.  
  
>Отправитель: Артур  
>Дата: 04/12/20 **  
>Время: 00:42  
Ну, как хочешь. Спокойной ночи.**  
  
  
Мерлин с гневом выключил телефон.

 

 

Они с Артуром не разговаривали почти неделю. Они, конечно же, виделись в университете, - как-то так выходило, что в бесконечно огромном кампусе им всегда удавалось встретиться друг с другом, просто невероятно. Но каждый раз, когда их взгляды встречались, Мерлин отводил глаза. Он не хотел разговаривать, пока Артур хотя бы не извинится перед ним. На самом деле, он считал, что заслуживает какого-то знака, который показал бы, что Артур понимает жестокость того своего жеста. Знака, а не просто сообщения по смс.  
Но Артур даже не звонил.  
Может, было по-детски требовать от него всего этого?  
  
— Мерлин, что с тобой? Вот уже неделю ты какой-то... странный.  
  
Он повернулся к Фрейе. Они стояли перед аудиторией 2В, ожидая, когда придет профессор Моргауза. На самом деле, студенты не обязаны были ждать профессора, перед тем, как войти в класс, но Моргауза была в этом вопросе особенно восприимчива. Похоже, она боялась, что кто-то украдет материалы из лаборатории. И хотя в каждом уголке университета были установлены камеры видеонаблюдения, она, казалось, игнорировала их и совершенно им не доверяла.   
Мерлин считал, что на самом деле она просто помешана на власти и контроле.   
  
— Мерлин!  
  
— Прости, я задумался.  
  
— Я знаю, ты все время отвлекаешься. Это как-то связано с тем, что Артур больше не приходит обедать с нами во время перерыва? Вы что, поссорились?  
  
— Забудь, Фрейя, я действительно не хочу об этом говорить. Это слишком сложно.  
  
— Может, все же стоит с кем-то поговорить обо всем.  
  
Фрейя была права, он это знал. Но о чем говорить? У Мерлина уже были ответы на все вопросы.  
Внезапно по коридору разнесся стук каблуков, и из-за угла появилась Моргауза. Она, как всегда, была холодной, недоступной и совершенной в своем фирменном пальто и с ярко-красной помадой. Она пробиралась между студентов с выражением характерного для нее недовольства и раздражения на лице.  
  
— Почему вы все еще здесь? Пошевеливайтесь и входите.  
  
Обычная история. Моргауза хотела, чтобы все дожидались ее, а потом жаловалась, что они до сих пор не в классе.   
Мерлин и Фрейя выстроились позади остальных студентов, а потом вошли и сели за столом в первом ряду.  
  
Моргауза сняла пальто и, зловеще посмотрев на них, сказала самым суровым голосом:  
  
— На последнем уроке мы говорили о полимерах и оптических изомерах. Начнем с формул термореактивных полимеров, — она обратилась к доске, чтобы найти написанные накануне формулы. Моргауза умела вызвать такой страх среди преподавательского состава, что никто из профессоров не осмеливался стереть то, что она написала, все просто переворачивали доску и использовали другую сторону. — Полиуретаны, макромолекула которых содержит незамещённую или замещённую уретановую... Что? А это еще что за дерь...  
  
Она замолчала и на несколько шагов отошла от доски.  
На поверхности не было больше никаких формул, а был короткий текст, написанный твердой рукой, очень решительно и крупно.  
  
«Я не уверен, что ты во мне, или что я в тебе и владею тобой. По крайней мере, не хочу тобой владеть. Мне кажется, мы оба находимся сейчас внутри совсем другого существа, которое сами же и создали. Оно называется "мы"».  
  
Некоторые из студентов начали хихикать, Мерлин и Фрейя в том числе.   
  
— Кто придумал эту глупую шутку? — Моргана хлопнула руками по столу, глядя на них. — Думаете, это смешно? Мы в университетской аудитории!  
  
— Профессор, но это признание в любви!  
  
— Меня это не интересует!  
  
Тут уже все засмеялись. А Моргауза, покраснев, начала яростно стирать надпись. Мерлин подумал, что уже где-то слышал эту фразу. Она из какой-то книги?   
  
— Вроде, это из фильма, — Фрейя, казалось, тоже пыталась вспомнить. — Да, точно, я слышала это в фильме. Тот, с Клинтом Иствудом и Мерил Стрип, как же он назывался...  
  
Фраза из фильма. Мерлин почувствовал, как сердце забилось быстрее. Может, это просто совпадение?  
Но нет, представить, что ... И все же.  
В кармане завибрировал телефон.  
  
  
**Отправитель: Артур  
Дата: 11/12/20 **  
Время: 09:14 am  
«Мосты округа Мэдисон», 1995 год**  
  
Мерлин чуть со стула не свалился.  
  
— Мерлин, что там?  
  
— Ничего, — но он не мог скрыть улыбку, которая против воли расцветала на лице.   
  
Он спрятал телефон под стол, чтобы Моргауза ничего не заметила. Неподходящий был момент, чтобы привлекать ее внимание и дурное настроение.  
Артур... Артур, этот идиот!  
  
  
**Дата: 11/12/20 **  
Время: 09.15 am  
Только у тебя могла появиться такая идиотская идея. Моргауза богохульствует уже несколько минут  
  
От: Артур  
Дата: 11/12/20 **  
Время: 09.15 am  
Но это имело эффект?  
  
Дата: 11/12/20 **  
Время: 09.15 am  
Считаешь, так легко простить?  
  
От: Артур  
Дата: 11/12/20 **  
Время: 09:16 am  
Я же не посвятил тебе цитату из Мулен Руж.  
  
Дата: 11/12/20 **  
Время: 09:16 am  
Эй, я плакал, как фонтан, в конце этого фильма!  
  
От: Артур  
Дата: 11/12/20 **  
Время: 09:17 am  
Я не сомневался, Мерлин.  
  
Дата: 11/12/20 **  
Время: 09:17 am  
Заткнись.**  
  
  
— Мерлин! — Фрейя толкнула его локтем в бок. — Прекрати улыбаться, как дебил! Моргауза закончила копировать вчерашние формулы, переписывай! А позже тебе придется все мне объяснить. Хотя подозреваю, что на этот раз я ничего не пойму.  
  
— Ты себя недооцениваешь, Фрейя.  
  
Мерлин начал убирать телефон в карман, но остановился. Сегодня он был свободен целый день, Аредиан дал ему отгул, чтобы в следующие недели он побольше поработал свехурочно.  
  
  
**Дата: 11/12/20 **  
Время: 09:20 am  
Ты сегодня свободен? Мы должны поговорить о том вечере, я думаю. Встретимся?  
  
Отправитель: Артур  
Дата: 11/12/20 **  
Время: 09:22 am  
Да, но не сегодня. У меня кое-какие обязательства. Может, завтра? Приду к тебе на работу?**  
  
  
Мерлин вздохнул. В конце концов, день начался довольно хорошо, разве нет? Он попытался заставить себя не думать.  
  
  
Дата: 11/12/20 **  
Время: 09:22 am  
Хорошо. Поговорим позже.  
  
  
Он мог воспользоваться этим днем, чтобы купить побольше рождественских подарков.   
  
— Мерлин!  
  
— Все, все.  
  
Он убрал телефон и сосредоточился, - по крайней мере, попытался сосредоточиться,- на лекции.   
Эх, если бы только он сделал снимок той записи на доске, прежде чем Моргауза стерла ее!  
  
  
  
В тот день центр города возле Замка был переполнен. На улицах царила типичная предрождественская атмосфера, которая побуждала любого, даже самого мрачного человека, готовиться праздновать рождество. Каждый раз, когда двери магазинов открывались, до слуха доносились веселые праздничные песни. А запахи! Казалось, на каждом углу стояли киоски с жареными каштанами, яблоками в карамели, кунжутными кексами, блинчиками с шоколадом и сахарной ватой.   
До рождества было еще тринадцать дней, а все уже волновались и хлопотали.   
Мерлин чувствовал себя слегка потерянным посреди всего этого радостного смятения. В Нижнем городе атмосфера была более... скромной. Люди там тоже собирались праздновать Рождество, но стесненные экономические условия не давали большинству воплотить всех их намерений. Даже простой обмен подарками для многих семей был роскошью.  
Мерлин подумал о своей матери в Эалдоре. Ему удалось вырвать у Аредиана разрешение не работать 25 декабря, он сможет поехать рано утром к матери, провести день с ней, и к ночи вернуться назад, в Камелот. Кто знает, как Артур и Моргана проводят Рождество... Утер не казался ему человеком, привыкшим праздновать веселые семейные праздники, подобные этому. Скорее уж наоборот.  
Мерлин продолжал идти вперед, без какой-то определенной цели, размышляя о том, что купить для Уилла, когда оказался у книжного магазина, в котором они были с Артуром неделей раньше. Он остановился перед витриной. Людей в магазине было мало. Мерлин постоял нерешительно несколько секунд, а потом поддался импульсу: вошел и направился к секции кинематографии. Книга Тарковского лежала на том же самом месте — не так уж много людей хотели покупать подобные книги.  
  
  
  
— Мерлин!  
  
Не успел он обернуться, как очутился в крепких объятиях.   
  
— Как здорово встретить тебя! Почему ты не отвечал на мои сообщения?  
  
— Гвен!  
  
Они стояли посреди коридора и радостно смотрели друг на друга. Гвен была великолепна, она казалась восторженной и счастливой. Давно он ее такой не видел. Чудеса любви…  
  
— Гвен, ты просто сияешь.   
  
Она слегка покраснела.   
  
— Ох, Мерлин, так много всего произошло с тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз! Может, мне стоило бы подождать, прежде чем рассказывать, но я так счастлива, хотя, может, не надо пока говорить, вдруг мы потом передумаем, и тогда окажется, что я сказала неправду, но ты и я, мы же всегда рассказывали друг другу все, так что...  
  
Казалось, этот поток слов будет бесконечным. Мерлин засмеялся и закрыл ей рот рукой.  
  
— Господи, Гвен, подожди, сделай вдох и расслабься. Что ты хотела мне сказать?  
  
— Ланселот предложил мне переехать к нему!  
  
— Ух ты! Это же здорово!   
  
Они снова обнялись, и Мерлин, несмотря на легкую зависть того, кто и сам был влюблен, все же по-настоящему порадовался за подругу.  
  
— Что ты об этом думаешь, Мерлин? Жить в Замке, мне кажется, будто это сон.  
  
Он погладил ее по щеке. Что ж, хотя бы она сделала это, а Ланселот... Ну, Ланс всегда был рыцарем, во всех отношениях.  
  
— Предлагаю отпраздновать.  
  
— Ох, я не могу, — опомнилась Гвен. — Ланс сегодня устраивает ужин в своем доме, но... — ее глаза просветлели. — Почему бы тебе тоже не пойти? Давай, сделаем всем сюрприз! Ты перестал с нами встречаться, и каждый раз, когда тебя звали, не хотел приезжать, так что сегодня ребята будут рады!  
  
Мерлин почувствовал себя виноватым: действительно, с тех пор, как он начал встречаться с Артуром, он больше практически не появлялся в их компании, предпочитая избегать вопросов, и главное — стараясь не оказаться там вместе с Артуром, тот бы просто в комок нервов превратился. Мерлин, зная это, не хотел создавать им обоим трудностей.  
  
— Ну ладно, давай загляну к вам. Ненадолго, только повидать всех.  
  
— Ура! — Гвен с энтузиазмом захлопала в ладоши. — Моргана-то как обрадуется! Ты уже купил все, что хотел? Мы могли бы зайти в пекарню на углу, взять чего-нибудь к ужину. Ой, а это что?  
  
Мерлин попытался скрыть книгу, но подруга оказалась быстрее, и взяла ее в руки.  
  
— Тарковский? Это что, режиссер? Заинтересовались кино, господин химик?  
  
— Да нет... Это просто подарок.   
  
Видимо, он покраснел, потому что взгляд Гвен стал очень лукавым.  
  
— Ах, пода-а-а-рок... И для кого же?  
  
— Брось, я не скажу об этом ни слова. Клянусь, — и, забрав у Гвен книгу и не слушая ее шутливых протестов, Мерлин пошел к кассе.   
  
Потом они заглянули в знаменитый кондитерский магазин возле дома Ланселота. Мерлин чувствовал себя счастливым. Он не разговаривал с Гвен несколько месяцев, и только сейчас понял, сколь многое ему пришлось бросить, чтобы оставаться рядом с Артуром. Что ж, возможно, ему удастся убедить Артура хоть иногда проводить время вместе со всеми, с их группой. В конце концов, разве они не друзья? И потом, даже если бы ребята и узнали, что Мерлин с Артуром вместе, они наверняка не были бы против, наоборот, Мерлин был убежден, что они без проблем примут ориентацию Артура.  
С этими мыслями он, наконец, вошел в дом, где жил Ланс. Швейцар на входе проверил по внутренней связи, действительно ли Ланселот их ждал, и лишь потом с холодной улыбкой указал им на лифт.   
  
— Он каждый раз так делает? — Мерлин со вздохом прислонился к стене лифта.   
  
Они с Гвен хихикнули, смущенные, глядя в глаза друг другу. В Нижнем городе таких мер предосторожности не было. Как не было и швейцаров, и роскошных небоскребов, честно говоря.   
  
— Да, Джордж ужасен. Ланс всегда говорит, чтобы я не давала ему запугивать себя, но ты видел, как он это делает.   
  
— Ничего, вот когда ты станешь миссис Дю Буа, он изменит свое отношение, увидишь, — сказал Мерлин и подмигнул.  
  
Гвен покраснела и толкнула его, смеясь.  
  
Когда на восемьдесят восьмом —о, Господи! — этаже они вышли, наконец, из лифта и постучали в дверь Ланселота, Мерлин почувствовал легкое волнение, даже сам не зная, почему. Ланселот открыл дверь, на миг замер, удивившись тому, что видит Мерлина, а потом крепко его обнял.   
  
— Какой приятный сюрприз! Как дела?  
  
Мерлин тоже, в свою очередь, обнял его, и сказал, что и он скучал по Лансу.   
  
— Мы встретились в книжном магазине, представляешь? Разве это не удивительно? — Гвен подошла к нему и поцеловала.   
  
— Остальные будут рады тебя видеть, все уже здесь. Мы как раз решали, что заказать. Предупреждаю, Моргана хочет мексиканскую кухню!   
  
— Ага, только потому, что Артур ненавидит ее.  
  
Артур?  
  
Мерлин снял пальто и проследовал за парочкой в гостиную. Оттуда доносились голоса, шум болтовни, и когда они вошли, раздались возгласы удивления.   
  
— Мерлин!  
  
Первым, кого он увидел, был Персиваль, сидевший в кресле у двери. Потом Леон улыбнулся ему и обнял его, Оуэн с Эваном махнули рукой. И, наконец , взгляд Мерлина упал на диван, стоявший неподалеку.   
Позже он часто вспоминал этот миг. Но в тот момент, словно в змедленной съемке, он узнал туфли Артура, его длинные ноги, грудь, руки. Долгий, нескончаемый взгляд, который безостановочно двигался по его фигуре, признавая каждую черточку, каждую часть тела, которую Мерлин любил эти месяцы.   
  
Артур сидел на черном кожаном диване.   
  
Вивиан, скрестив ноги, устроилась у него на коленях и прислонилась головой к его плечу. Она наблюдала за тем, как Артур писал кому-то сообщение, и они оба так внимательно смотрели в телефон, что сразу и не заметили вошедших.  
  
  
Когда Мерлин был ребенком, лет, может, десяти, он поспорил с Уиллом, что сможет залезть на самую верхушку большого клена у дома миссис Кинси. Мерлин всегда был немного глуп, особенно когда спорил с Уиллом, поэтому принял вызов, не думая ни о чем. Первые несколько минут все было в порядке, он был даже возбужден той легкостью, с какой продвигался вверх, ветка за веткой. Он был белкой, мог забраться куда угодно, и он достигнет этой вершины, и Уиллу придется забрать назад все свои идиотские шутки. И когда под ногами что-то хрустнуло, Мерлин, еще не понимая, что случилось, почувствовал, что висит в пустоте, в вакууме, без опоры, болтая ногами, изо всех сил вцепившись руками в тонкую ветку над головой. Он слышал, как Уилл и другие дети внизу кричали, как сумасшедшие, не понимал — что произошло? Все же шло хорошо, разве он не был, как белка?  
  
А потом он упал.   
  
И вот теперь, именно в этот момент в гостиной, он почувствовал точно то же самое — как он висит на ветке. Ощутил пустоту под ногами, и почувствовал, что падает. Только на этот раз он сломает не только ногу.  
  
— Мерлин! Как здорово, что ты пришел! — Леон обнял его, а он попытался придать рукам хоть немного силы, чтобы обнять его в ответ, но почувствовал себя бесплотным.

  
Он уже упал и, неподвижный, лежал на земле.  
  
Персиваль тоже выбрался из кресла, подошел к нему и похлопал по спине.   
  
— Мы все спрашивали, что же с тобой случилось.  
  
Мерлин попытался улыбнуться, но знал, что на лице у него только растерянная гримаса. Он в отчаянии посмотрел на Гвен, ища помощи, любого способа выбраться отсюда, но та казалась такой счастливой.   
  
— Думаю, Мерлин нашел кого-то, с кем проводит время, — она улыбалась, лукаво глядя на него.   
  
Господи, если бы только он мог заставить ее исчезнуть в этот момент, если бы сам мог исчезнуть из этих четырех стен, из Замка, с Земли.  
  
— Давай, Мерлин, садись!  
  
— Замолчите все! Мерлин, я требую, чтобы ты рассказал нам все, я имею в виду, об этом таинственном человеке, — это Моргана вышла из кухни и присоединилась к остальным.   
  
Она подошла к нему и взяла его под руку. Красивая, как всегда, великолепная.   
Все засмеялись, а он просто хотел уйти.  
  
— Если думаешь, что сможешь спастись от Морганы, то ошибаешься. Ты попался, Мерлин, — Леон снисходительно похлопал его по плечу.  
  
— По-моему, это очень интересный человек, потому что Мерлин дарит ему книгу об авторском кино, — Гвен смотрела на него, улыбаясь, и хотя сейчас она особенно мила, Мерлин ненавидел ее в этот момент. Он действительно ненавидел ее, хоть она этого и не заслуживала.  
  
— О кино? — Моргана вопросительно посмотрела на него, а он боялся встретиться с ней глазами.  
  
— Да, как там она называется, Мерлин? Тар... Тарки что-то.  
  
Ланселот засмеялся.  
  
— Тарковский. Это имя режиссера, Гвен, — он подошел к ней и обнял, улыбаясь.  
  
Может ли быть хуже? Может ли быть что-то еще хуже? Мерлин освободился от руки Морганы и улыбнулся:  
  
— Ребята, я рад, что немного поднял вам настроение, но мне действительно нужно идти. Я заглянул, только чтобы поздороваться с вами.   
  
— Но как же так, Мерлин? — Гвен оставила Ланселота и подошла к нему. — Ты же говорил, что сможешь немного побыть! Мы же только что пришли!  
  
— Вы тут все парочками, и мне было бы не по себе. Да и потом, я забыл, что обещал Фрейе зайти к ней, надо отнести ей записи с сегодняшнего урока. Она недавно прислала мне сообщение.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, Мерлин! Если хочешь, мы позовем Гавейна, — Ланселот тоже подошел к нему и смотрел на него очень доброжелательно.  
  
— Кстати, Гавейна тоже не было видно в последнее время.  
  
— Он уже несколько недель работает в офисе у своего отца, — Моргана продолжала смотреть на Мерлина, и он знал, что она все поняла, знал, что она действительно не похожа на других. Моргана всегда понимала, что происходит вокруг нее. Всегда.  
  
— Нет, ребята, мне действительно нужно идти.  
  
— Да подожди же, Мерлин! Артур, ты чего молчишь? Скажи тоже что-нибудь!  
  
Все повернулись к нему и Вивиан, и только теперь поняли, что эти двое единственные остались сидеть. Вивиан расположилась на бедрах Артура и продолжала болтать по телефону, совершенно не замечая того, что происходит в комнате.  
У Мерлина, наконец, хватило смелости взглянуть Артуру в лицо. Тот был бледен, и когда их глаза встретились, Мерлина захлестнуло чувство неловкости. И стыда.  
Он почувствовал, что задыхается. Все было так больно и унизительно.  
Он должен немедленно уйти отсюда. Увидев, что Артур уже открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, Мерлин поспешил его прервать:  
  
— Ребята, мне и правда надо идти. Может, потом увидимся на Рождество? Не беспокойся, Ланселот, я найду дверь.  
  
Он просто хотел уйти. Быстро обнял Гвен и Ланса, поднял руку, прощаясь с остальными, и быстро пошел к выходу. Уже открывая дверь, почувствовал, как его потянули за рукав, обернулся — Моргана смотрела на него самым пронзительным и печальным взглядом, какой он когда-либо видел.  
Она все понимала, как всегда.  
  
— Мерлин. Боже мой, Мерлин. Я должна была догадаться, должна была...  
  
Мерлин чувствовал, как остатки его самообладания рушатся. Эта жалость стерла даже ту натянутую улыбку, которая держалась, как приклеенная, на его лице.   
  
— Забудь, Моргана. Если скажешь хоть слово Гвен или кому-нибудь другому, клянусь, я до конца жизни не буду с тобой разговаривать.  
  
— Я ему яйца оторву.  
  
— Делай, что хочешь, меня это больше не касается.  
  
Он бросил на нее последний взгляд и наконец-то вышел из квартиры, книга Тарковского осталась забытой на полу прихожей.   
  
  
Спуск в лифте через все эти 88 этажей казался бесконечным. Когда Мерлин, наконец, вышел из небоскреба на улицу, то чувствовал себя постаревшим на десяток лет.   
Он часто представлял себе этот момент. Анализировал все возможные варианты, все эмоции, которые испытал бы, все слова, которые выплюнул бы Артуру... но теперь все было совершенно по-другому. Все, что он сейчас чувствовал — это пустоту и боль, и они были невыносимы. И мысль о том, что все это было настолько предсказуемо, настолько очевидно, заставляла его чувствовать себя еще хуже.  
Он наклонился и попытался набрать воздуха в легкие.  
Дыши.  
Дыши.  
Дыши.  
Но этот приказ казался невыполнимым. Немыслимым. Мерлин вытер мокрые щеки. Он ненавидел себя.  
  
  
Он достал телефон и отправил Гавейну сообщение. Нужно было только устранить последнее сомнение, жестокую мысль, которая неумолимо проникала в его сознание. Мерлин предупредил Гавейна, что собирается зайти к нему, и быстрым шагом направился в сторону его дома: можно было, конечно, поехать на метро, но сейчас Мерлин нуждался в том, чтобы пройтись. Воздух, казалось, душил его, и он представить не мог, каково сейчас было бы оказаться в нескольких метрах под землей.   
Подойдя к двери Гавейна, он постарался успокоиться.   
Гавейн сразу же ему открыл.  
  
— Мерлин... — он собирался сказать что-то еще, но, очевидно, лицо Мерлина ясно выражало его состояние.  
  
Обогнув его, Мерлин без церемоний вошел в дом. Гавейн вздохнул, закрыв за ним дверь, потом оба сели на диван.   
  
— Что случилось, Мерлин?  
  
— Почему ты не у Ланселота?  
  
Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Гавейна, и тот отвел взгляд. Потом попытался язвительно улыбнуться, но получилось плохо, вышла какая-то кривая ухмылка.   
  
— Сначала я работал, а потом... не хотел с ними оставаться.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Мерлин чувствовал, что дрожит.  
Гавейн посмотрел на него почти с мольбой.  
  
— Ты знаешь, почему. Мы с Артуром почти не разговариваем. Я не могу видеть его и...  
  
Они помолчали, глядя друг на друга. Потом Мерлин закрыл глаза.   
  
— Артур... он никогда и не прекращал встречаться с ней, верно?   
  
— Да.  
  
Это негромкое слово было как пощечина.   
Все эти месяцы. Все эти месяцы лжи.   
  
— Ты знал... и ничего мне не сказал... — Мерлин вскочил с дивана. Руки тряслись, он пытался унять дрожь в руках, и не мог, словно уже перешел точку невозврата. Он чувствовал себя невероятно одиноким. Так люди чувствуют себя в пустыне, или в незнакомой толпе. Попытался дышать глубоко, но от этого только сильнее скрутило желудок. Его тошнило. — Ты все знал и ничего мне не сказал!  
  
Он никогда раньше не кричал, но сейчас просто не мог контролировать свой голос, как не мог и найти нужных слов.  
  
— А что, ты думаешь, я пытался сделать в тот день в пабе? Но ты не хотел слушать никаких причин, ничего не хотел слушать!  
  
— Если бы ты сказал мне о Вивиан. Если бы сказал, что эта сука...  
  
— Мерлин, клянусь! Я хотел рассказать тебе, давно хотел, но ты был таким счастливым, и я... — Мерлин увидел, что Гавейн приближается к нему, вытянув руки, и быстро уклонился.  
  
— Не подходи. Другие тоже знали, не так ли? Я был единственным идиотом, который... который...  
  
— Нет, Мерлин, подожди!  
  
Его тошнило от всего. От всего.  
Он вернулся в прихожую, схватил куртку и, игнорируя крики Гавейна, несущиеся вслед, выскочил из квартиры.  
  
Глупец, глупец, глупец. Если бы Мерлин мог одним ударом уничтожить всю свою жизнь до этого момента, он бы это сделал. Он был таким наивным. Его одурачили так грубо, унизили, как щенка. Игрушка в руках богатого и скучающего парня. Вероятно, Артур смеялся над ним с Вивиан... а может, и с Гавейном. С Гавейном, который казался таким искренним и...   
  
Он присел на корточки у обочины тротуара и его вырвало. Крекерами, вишневыми конфетами и собственной наивностью.


	5. Глава 4. Надо снова начать жить.

И потянулись одинаковые нескончаемые дни. В шесть утра звенел будильник, Мерлин вставал, что-то ел и шел в университет. Фрейя, к счастью, уже уехала в Ирландию, проводить рождественские каникулы с семьей, так что ему не пришлось оправдывать перед ней свое настроение или темные круги под глазами.   
После учебы Мерлин шел на работу, и, возможно, впервые за все эти месяцы смог оценить достоинства двенадцатичасовой смены. Когда он возвращался домой, было уже три ночи, и он был настолько уставшим, что сразу засыпал. Он не хотел, чтобы было время и силы о чем-то думать. Или вспоминать.   
  
Он получил десятки звонков от Гавейна... но ни на один не ответил. Мерлин не знал точно, за что на него злится. Ведь, в конце концов, виноват во всем был только он сам. Это он доверял, как идиот. Глупец.  
  
Когда, наконец, наступил сочельник, он был почти в отчаянии: Аредиан решил отпустить их домой пораньше. И хотя Мерлин настаивал на том, чтобы отработать обычную смену, как и всегда, — чем заработал угрюмые взгляды от своих коллег, — старик был непреклонен.  
И вот теперь Мерлин медленно брел по дороге, а рождественские огни слепили ему глаза. У него было еще целых шесть часов до того, как ложиться спать. О сне прямо сейчас не могло быть и речи, если, конечно, он не выпьет снотворное, но делать этого не стоило — был риск проспать утром и не успеть на поезд до Эалдора. Мерлин подумал было попытаться сесть на вечерний поезд, но в конце концов сдался.  
  
Он постарался изолировать себя от окружающего мира и целиком сосредоточился на музыке, звучащей из MP3. Не нужно ни о чем думать. Он в силах был это сделать. Когда спустя почти час Мерлин подошел к своему дому, то увидел, что на лестнице, ведущей ко входу, сидит Гвен. Он выругался себе под нос и пару секунд даже подумывал, а не повернуть ли обратно и не уйти, пока подруга его не заметила. Но потом почувствовал, что ведет себя глупо, и подошел к ней.  
  
— Гвен, что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Она резко подняла голову.  
  
— Мерлин! Почему ты никогда не отвечаешь на звонки? Я хотела зайти к тебе, но не знала, есть у тебя сегодня смена или нет.   
  
Мерлин смотрел на подругу, на ее нерешительное, даже грустное выражение лица. И сразу же догадался, что Моргана, должно быть, все ей рассказала. Какие болтушки, все-таки, эти женщины.  
  
— Пошли, угощу тебя чаем, ты вся замерзла.  
  
Он обогнул ее, поднялся по лестнице и открыл дверь в дом. Попытался успокоить сердцебиение. Он знал, что сейчас произойдет, и не хотел этого.  
  
Они вошли в кухню, раковина в которой была загромождена тарелками от прошлых завтраков. Дом вообще был довольно запущенным — Мерлин не часто бывал тут в последние дни. Гвен огляделась, но ничего не сказала, только незаметно сжала губы. Села за кухонный стол, сняла свой тяжелый плащ и шарф.   
Мерлин налил в чайник воды и поставил на огонь. В кухне повисла угнетающая тишина. Не зная, что сказать, Мерлин смущенно скрестил руки и уставился себе под ноги, но вскинул голову, когда услышал всхлип.   
  
— Господи, Гвен! Ты что?  
  
Он подошел и обнял ее.  
  
— Мерлин... Мерлин, мне так жаль! Я даже думать не могу о том, как повела себя тогда в доме Ланселота. Я была настолько бесчувственной, в то время, когда тебе было так больно, и... О, господи! — она опустила глаза, стараясь выровнять дыхание. — Я дерьмовая подруга, Мерлин.  
  
Он обнял ее покрепче, поглаживая волосы. Гвен. Она всегда оставалась чудесной, в любой ситуации. Он подумал, что, возможно, ошибся, не доверившись тогда ей, да и Моргане тоже. Может... Может, если бы они знали, что происходит между ним и Артуром, то могли бы предупредить его о Вивиан? Как такое могло длиться месяцами?  
  
— Гвен, успокойся. Я сам виноват, что ничего тебе не рассказал. Я знаю, в тот день ты все делала из лучших побуждений.  
  
— Ох, Мерлин, — она провела рукой по глазам, совершенно отчаявшаяся. — Я просто хотела тебе сказать, что никто не представлял, что происходит. Никто. Я уверена в этом. Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто мы смеемся над тобой у тебя за спиной...  
  
— Гвен... — это было так больно. — Я знаю. Просто в тот момент я подумал, что вы все знали, но... Потом понял, что это, возможно, не так. Мне жаль, что я держал все в секрете от тебя.  
  
Чайник засвистел, и они оторвались друг от друга. Гвен достала из сумки бумажные носовые платки и вытерла глаза, продолжая слегка вздрагивать. Мерлин взял чашки и положил туда чайные пакетики, пытаясь остановить безумный поток мыслей. Он приложил столько усилий, чтобы не думать больше о том проклятом дне, но Гвен снова непреднамеренно выпустила воспоминания наружу.   
  
Когда он тоже сел за стол, подруга взяла его за руку и крепко сжала.   
  
— Когда ты ушел в тот день, Моргана вернулась в гостиную и сказала Артуру, что он мразь, а потом практически не разговаривала с ним весь вечер. Я сначала решила, это потому, что он единственный не потрудился попрощаться с тобой, но, если честно, не хотела тогда особо задумываться об этом, — она виновато вздохнула. — Только когда все уходили, я поняла, что что-то не так. В прихожей Моргана увидела на полу твой подарок, подняла, сказала Артуру, что это для него и швырнула в него книгой. И она говорила таким ядовитым тоном, что... тут-то я все и связала между собой, и поверь, мне тогда сквозь землю захотелось провалиться. Было так тяжело думать, что я ничего не понимала, что невольно подставила тебя... Мерлин, ты должен мне поверить!  
  
— Гвен, достаточно, — Мерлин закрыл глаза, представляя эту идиотскую книгу в руках Артура. Черт, надо было забрать ее с собой, вернуть в магазин, сжечь.   
  
— Я хотела сказать, что если хочешь, оставайся с нами на Рождество. Сегодня вечером мы организовали ужин, Артура там не будет... и его девушки тоже.   
  
— Спасибо, но я откажусь. Завтра утром поеду Уэльс, хочу провести Рождество в Эалдоре, с матерью. Сегодня надо пораньше лечь спать.  
  
— Если хочешь, оставайся здесь. Посмотрим кино, как в старые добрые времена. Марафон "Властелина колец", а?   
  
Мерлин улыбнулся ей.   
  
— Не переживай за меня. Возвращайся к своему прекрасному рыцарю, так будет правильнее.  
  
  
Они еще долго разговаривали в тот вечер. Мерлин рассказал ей, как провел последние несколько месяцев, и между ними, наконец, не осталось никаких секретов. И когда Гвен пришла пора уходить, он искренне пожалел об этом.   
  
— Спасибо за сегодняшний вечер, — он прислонился к дверному косяку, провожая ее.  
  
— Спасибо тебе. Я... — Гвен опустила глаза, взгляд был расстроенным. — Я не знаю, почему Артур так поступал. Это было действительно ужасно и очень жестоко. Даже Ланселот был в нем разочарован. Другие-то не знают, и ничего не понимают. Но хватит. Давай больше не будем говорить о нем. Созвонимся потом, поздравим друг друга. Я люблю тебя, никогда не забывай об этом.  
  
Она крепко обняла его и ушла.   
Снаружи уже вовсю шел снег. Мерлин смотрел, как Гвен спешит по дороге, ледяной ветер треплет ее шарф. Потом закрыл дверь, слегка дрожа. Тишина дома проникла в душу.  
  
  
* *  
  
Он приехал в Камелот рано утром, с сумкой подарков для матери и Уилла. Ехать пришлось около трех часов, и как только поезд покинул город, то оказался посреди заснеженных лесов. Мерлин со все возрастающим интересом рассматривал сказочный пейзаж. Когда въехали в долину Гвинфа, он с радостью узнавал все, что окружало его в первые годы жизни. Мягкие холмы, убегавшие за горизонт, теперь были покрыты снегом, но весной здесь появлялся океан зелени, и на фоне голубого неба вырисовывались острые верхушки саженцев и молодых посевов.  
  
На станции Эалдора его охватило теплое чувство радости. В эти адские дни, между воспоминаниями об Артуре и часами сверхурочной работы в фаст-фуде, Мерлин мечтал о том, как вернется домой, как будет окружен привязанностью матери и друга, хотя бы на несколько часов.   
Он закутался в куртку, готовясь к привычному холоду, и, когда поезд, наконец, остановился, с радостью вышел из вагона. Станция была маленькой и почти пустой. Все было покрыто снегом, и звуки казались приглушенными, а в воздухе чувствовался острый запах холода и идущего из труб дыма.  
  
— Мерлин!  
  
Радостный вопль Уилла разорвал тишину. Мерлин обернулся и увидел, как тот размахивает руками в нескольких сотнях ярдов от него, у самого конца платформы. Друг быстро подбежал к нему, путаясь в полах теплого пальто, и когда они, наконец, оказались друг перед другом, Уилл обнял его и стиснул изо всех сил.   
  
— Мелкий ублюдок, почему ты ни разу не написал?  
  
Мерлин засмеялся, обнимая его так же крепко.  
  
— Если ты поменяешь свой древний сотовый, возможно, мы могли бы звонить и писать почаще!  
  
— Зачем мне новый сотовый? Люди, с которыми я общаюсь, все тут, в Эалдоре.  
  
Они взяли вещи Мерлина и вышли со станции. Маленькая машина Уилла была единственной на стоянке.   
  
— Господи, твоя колымага все еще ездит?  
  
— Заткнись. Она ездит лучше многих.  
  
— Да уж представляю...  
  
— Саркастический тон не приветствуется в этой машине, Мерлин. Молли, детка, не слушай его, он стал глупым горожанином, — Уилл ласково погладил рулевое колесо.  
  
Мерлин засмеялся, глядя на его серьезное лицо.  
  
— Молли думает, что ты должен отвезти ее на капитальный ремонт в один из ближайших дней.  
  
— Тебе не понять отношений, которые нас с ней связывают, чувак. У тебя даже водительских прав нет!  
  
— Есть у меня права!  
  
— Но нет машины, так что можно сказать, что нет и прав.   
  
— И кто теперь говорит, как горожанин?  
  
— Ой, заткнись.  
  
Смеясь, он наконец завел машину. На дороге было мало огней, но в воздухе все равно было ощущение праздника. Глядя в окно, Мерлин невольно окунулся в свое прошлое, в детство и юность, — вот небольшой парк, где он играл в песке, и где потом выкурил свою первую сигарету, начальная школа, единственный в городе паб, где он провел немало часов между просмотром регби и пьянством, путь домой, по которому он путешествовал множество раз. Наконец они подъехали к его маленькому домику из красного кирпича. Дорожка у дома была расчищена от снега: Мерлин представил свою мать здесь, снаружи, несколькими часами раньше, в больших рукавицах и в шерстяном пальто, сгребавшую снег, привычно нахмурившуюся.  
  
— Эй.  
  
Уилл положил ему руку на плечо, и Мерлин оглянулся на друга. Тот смотрел на него мрачно, его глаза были серьезными и внимательными, проникали, казалось, Мерлину в самую душу, как и всегда.  
  
— После обеда я зайду к тебе, хорошо? И ты расскажешь, почему приехал с таким дерьмовым лицом.  
  
Мерлин попытался засмеяться, освобождаясь от его хватки.  
  
— Польщен твоими комплиментами, как всегда.  
  
— Даже не пытайся. Расскажешь мне все, понял?  
  
Мерлин, наконец, сдался и кивнул.  
  
— Ладно, придурок, расскажу, а теперь зайди и поздоровайся с моей матерью.  
  
Когда они открыли дверь, их окутали запахи жаркого и выпечки. Мерлин услышал, как Уилл фыркнул позади него.  
  
— Бля, твоя мать мертвого поднимет своей кухней. Подумать только, а ты — ебаный вегетарианец, Мерлин! Хунит, я привез твоего блудного сына домой!  
  
Из кухни донесся крик, и через секунду мать уже была в прихожей и обнимала Мерлина, улыбаясь так счастливо, что он раскаялся в том, что не звонил ей в последние недели.   
  
— Ох, сынок, — мать доставала ему только до груди, но в ее объятиях он чувствовал себя защищенным так же, как когда был ребенком. — дай-ка посмотрю на тебя. Ты хоть ел нормально, Мерлин? У тебя темные круги под глазами!  
  
— Я тебе говорил, Мерлин, выглядишь как дерьмо, — вставил Уилл.  
  
— Мама, отправь его домой, пожалуйста!  
  
Хунит ласково потрепала его по щеке, а потом повернулась к Уиллу.  
  
— Останешься с нами на обед, Уилл?  
  
— Это заговор, — пробормотал Мерлин, снимая пальто и уходя в гостиную.  
  
— Я бы правда хотел, Хунит, потому что готовишь ты потрясающе, а твой сын совсем не ценит твою прекрасную кухню... Эй, можешь не фыркать, я прекрасно слышу тебя отсюда! — Мерлин, сдаваясь, поднял руки. — Но мама настаивала, чтобы я обедал с ними. В этом году она действительно усердно занималась обедом, может даже индейка не сгорит, как в прошлый раз.  
  
— Ох, Уилл, если бы Мэри тебя слышала... — Хунит покачала головой, потом принесла из кухни корзинку. — Здесь тыквенные кексы, я испекла их утром. Я уже звонила Мэри, но ты все равно передай ей наши поздравления.   
  
— Спасибо, Хунит!  
  
— Тебе спасибо за то, что забрал Мерлина со станции!   
  
Когда Уилл вышел, Хунит закрыла за ним дверь и повернулась к Мерлину. В кухне по радио играла веселая рождественская песня, слышно было, как тушатся овощи в кастрюле на плите.   
  
— А теперь ты расскажешь, что с тобой случилось. — Выражение лица матери изменилось. Светлая улыбка исчезла, лицо посерьезнело, между бровей появилась вертикальная морщинка, как бывало каждый раз, когда она волновалась.  
  
Мерлин вздохнул.  
  
  
  
Во второй половине дня, после того, как они пообедали, и после того, как Мерлин попытался успокоить Хунит, сказав, что просто расстался с парнем, с которым встречался, вернулся Уилл. Услышав, как тот входит, Мерлин вскочил, стараясь не смотреть больше в глаза матери. Ему было стыдно. Он ее разочаровал. Что она должна подумать о своем сыне-гее, который так нуждался в любви и так дешево себя ценил, что бросился в объятия первого же красивого засранца? Он не рассказывал ей подробностей, но его мать не была глупой. Она легко могла читать в его сердце, как в прошлом, так и сейчас. Они всегда были вдвоем против всего мира за стенами из красных кирпичей.  
  
Его каминг-аут был нелегким, хотя мать тогда приняла его сразу же и старалась поддержать всеми силами, со всей возможной любовью. И все же он знал, что она страдала. Эалдор был крошечным городишкой, и когда Мерлин был в восьмом классе, достаточно было только одной сплетни, только одного слуха о том, как он целовал Джеймса из класса 3С в раздевалке, чтобы все узнали об этом на следующий же день. Он моментально оказался в центре всеобщего внимания, и прозвище "Мерлин - Голубая Фея" было самым мягким из всех, которые прицепились тогда к нему. Его мать очень страдала, переживая за его будущее, зная о злобных языках, о слухах, которые всюду будут следовать за ним.   
Вместе они тогда преодолели это, но Мерлин знал, чувствовал в глубине души, что мать до сих пор не может смириться с ситуацией. И конечно же, его ошибки в выборе партнеров ее не успокаивали.   
  
— Уилл, ты теперь даже в дверь не звонишь, деревенщина ты такая!  
  
Мерлин вышел в прихожую, услышав, как мать позади него фыркнула от смеха.   
  
— Да ладно, кто еще может прийти повидаться с городским засранцем?  
  
— Уилл Кордем, следи за своим языком в этом доме! — услышали они голос из кухни.  
  
Мерлин, надевая пальто, прошептал:  
  
— Ты ее рассердил, мистер. Иди и извинись.  
  
Уилл дружелюбно толкнул его и прошел в кухню. Мерлин услышал, как они говорят про рождественский обед, как Уилл благодарит за прекрасные кексы, как передает приветы от родных, и потом перестал прислушиваться к ним. Он надел шарф и вытащил из кармана пальто телефон, в который не заглядывал последние несколько часов. Быстро просмотрел входящие сообщения: Леон, Персиваль, Ланселот, Гвен, Моргана, Елена, Фрейя, некоторые коллеги по работе, другие ребята из университета. Гавейн ... Мерлин сглотнул, открывая его сообщение.  
  
 **Отправитель: Гавейн  
Дата: 25/12/20 **  
Время: 02.31pm  
Желаю тебе провести этот особый день в кругу тех, кто тебя любит. Обнимаю. Надеюсь, однажды ты сможешь перестать сердиться на меня.**  
  
  
Мерлин нерешительно смотрел на экран телефона, а потом ответил простым "Спасибо. С рождеством!". Он знал, что однажды ему придется встретиться с Гавейном, общаться и разговаривать с ним. Но не сегодня.   
Он подумал о Моргане и об Артуре, о том, как они проводили этот день в особняке Пендрагонов. Но потом постарался отбросить эти мысли. Сейчас он не хотел думать об Артуре.  
Вернувшись на кухню, Мерлин увидел, что мать уже начала мыть тарелки после обеда, напевая песню, которая часто звучала по радио в эти дни. Он обнял ее сзади и положил голову на плечо и вдохнул запах, с которым были связаны все его воспоминания о ней.  
  
— Мы с Уиллом уйдем на пару часов, ладно?  
  
Она не обернулась, но расслабилась в его объятиях.  
  
— Ладно. Во сколько твой поезд в Камелот?  
  
— В одиннадцать вечера.  
  
— Не опасно ли ездить в такое время?  
  
— Ох, да ладно тебе. Что у меня смогут украсть, даже если и захотят?  
  
Хунис неодобрительно покачала головой, но он увидел, что она улыбается.   
  
— Как бы я хотела, чтобы ты больше времени побыл в Эалдоре!  
  
— Обещаю, в следующий раз приеду на несколько дней. Я тебя люблю.  
  
— Я тебя тоже. Не пейте там слишком много!  
  
И Мерлин услышал, как Уилл засмеялся возле двери.  
  
  
Когда они вышли из дома, Мерлина тут же охватил дрожь: на улице было очень холодно. Он сжался и натянул на нос шарф.  
  
— Черт. Куда ты меня тащишь? Ну и холод!  
  
— Я же говорил, что ты стал неженкой-горожанином.  
  
Они забрались в крошечную машинку Уилла и поехали по пустынным улицам.   
  
— Когда вы с Лилиан поженитесь?  
  
— Мерлин, и ты туда же? Не начинай! Мне этого дерьма от родни хватает.  
  
— Может, это потому, что вы с Лил вместе... сколько уже? Всю жизнь?  
  
— Со старшей школы. Поцелуи в средней школе можно не считать.  
  
— Не понимаю, почему она все еще с тобой.  
  
— Потому что я — лучший, Мерлин. Только ты не упал к моим ногам.  
  
— Я не стал бы целоваться с тобой, даже если бы ты был последним человеком на земле.  
  
— Засранец.  
  
Через несколько минут Уилл остановил машину. Мерлин огляделся. Они были на окраине Эалдора, посреди заснеженных полей. Прямо перед ними стояло каменное здание, похожее на склад, но в темноте непонятно было, насколько оно велико.   
  
— Что мы тут делаем? Надеюсь, ты меня не обжиматься сюда привез.  
  
— Подожди, и увидишь, — Уилл вытащил из кармана связку ключей и вышел из машины, оставив фары включенными.   
  
Мерлин увидел, как он возится у входной двери, а потом толкает ее плечом. Потом Уилл повернулся и жестом пригласил его присоединиться к нему.   
Мерлин закутался в пальто и выбрался наружу, выключив у машины фары. Ботинки сразу же утонули в снегу — его явно никто не расчищал последние несколько дней. Внутри здания появился теплый свет, и Мерлин по следам Уилла начал пробираться во входу.   
Внутри было так же холодно, как и на улице, и он потер руки, закрывая за собой большую дверь. В воздухе слышался шум электрического генератора.  
  
— Та-да-а-а-м!  
  
Уилл стоял, раскинув руки, очень довольный, и смотрел на него с торжеством. Мерлин огляделся. Это было старое каменное здание с очень высоким деревянным потолком и открытыми балками, в глубине у стен стояли какие-то резервуары разных размеров, а возле них — большая стойка из цельного дерева.   
  
— Что это за место?  
  
— Дорогой мой, — Уилл подошел к нему и обнял за плечи. — Это — мое счастливое будущее!  
  
— Да? — голос Мерлина звучал неуверенно, и Уилл обнял его крепче, а потом показал рукой на деревянную стойку.  
  
— Да, ты только представь себе: маленький завод по производству виски!  
  
— И почему я не удивлен, что ты хочешь заниматься именно алкоголем?  
  
— Ох, прекрати! Старый Кларк решил продать эту ферму, и я сразу понял, что это место не должно становиться убежищем для лисиц и диких голубей. Помнишь Джеймса Грина? Этот мудак в прошлом году унаследовал кучу акров ячменных полей от своих деда с бабкой, и тогда я подумал — какого черта, почему бы нам не начать пуск? Купил старую ферму и убедил Джеймса открыть вместе компанию. Ты же знаешь, здесь все кормятся и зарабатывают на агрокультурах, так что я приложил огромные усилия, чтобы убедить этих невежественных людей дать мне долю урожая, но в конце концов, Кордем я или нет? И вот здесь начнется волшебство, — он подтолкнул Мерлина к огромной емкости — здесь мы будем мацерировать зерновые, а вода будет направляться сзади с помощью системы, которую создал эта задница Эдвардс — помнишь сынка Эдвардсов? Двадцать тысяч фунтов истратил на учебу в Камелоте, а потом вернулся сюда, поджав хвост? — так вот, вода очень важна для хорошего виски, мы ее берем из реки, а еще ведем переговоры с соседним графством, чтобы получить от них хороший дуб, ты же знаешь прекрасные леса, которые у них есть, поэтому бочки, в которых должен стареть виски, будут восхитительны, будут пахнуть, как кожа женщины.  
  
— Блядь, Уилл, ну ты и болтун, — Мерлин со смехом высвободился из хватки друга. — Хорошая идея, мне нравится! Почему ты мне ничего не рассказывал все эти месяцы?  
  
— Хотел сделать сюрприз, — Уилл с удовлетворением оглянулся. — Думаю, к концу лета мы уже начнем работать. Там, где стойка, будем делать дегустации. Вот увидишь, через несколько лет мы станем лучшим винокуренным заводом во всех ближайших графствах!  
  
— Как обычно, скромный Уилл Кордем. Не хотел бы я, чтобы ты выпил весь виски, который будешь производить.  
  
— Ах-ха-ха, прости, но шутка дурацкая, и кстати... — его тон стал серьезным, почти нерешительным, и Мерлин с любопытством повернулся к другу. — Я тут подумал, что если не так уж все у тебя хорошо пойдет в Камелоте... — забудь, что я тут говорил о Эвардсе, тот всегда был дураком, с ученой степенью или нет. Но ты-то умный, Мерлин, я это знаю, и ты знаешь, и не фыркай! Я подумал, что если захочешь, можешь тоже присоединиться к нашему делу, химик тут будет очень полезен, ты мог бы точно рассчитать все компоненты напитка, ты бы нам очень пригодился, чувак. И потом, ты же сам говорил, что хотел специализироваться на пищевой химии, так что...  
  
— Уилл...  
  
— Эй, я просто сказал тебе, хорошо? Подумай об этом.   
  
— Ладно. Спасибо тебе! — Мерлин обнял его.  
  
— Так, а теперь расскажи, что за дерьмо случилось в Камелоте. Я не видел тебя с такой ужасной мордой с тех пор, как тот мудак, Седрик, бросил тебя, чтобы жениться на своей танцовщице.   
  
— Блядь, Уилл, у тебя слишком хорошая интуиция. Ты прямо как девчонка. У тебя сисек, случайно, нет?  
  
— Да ладно, Мерлин, не увиливай, — Уилл стал серьезным и устроился рядом с ним. Вытащил пачку сигарет из кармана и протянул ему, кивая.   
  
Мерлин почти никогда не курил, но в этот момент чертовски в этом нуждался. Он вытащил сигарету и с трудом зажег ее онемевшими от холода пальцами. С наслаждением затянулся, вдохнул дым и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Я встретил одного парня... Очень богатого и знаменитого в Камелоте. Сначала казалось, что все складывается, но в конце концов он меня просто поимел. Во всех смыслах.  
  
— Ох, подробностей не надо, чувак. Я хочу еще спать ночами.  
  
— Эй, я же знаю, что ты смотрел гей-порно. Так что не изображай недотрогу.  
  
— Это было только однажды, как долго ты еще будешь меня попрекать?  
  
— Ладно, притворюсь, что поверил. В любом случае... — Мерлин снова стал серьезным. Воспоминания об Артуре и Вивиан на том кожаном диване все еще больно ранили его. — Я думал, что он и правда мной дорожит и что... ему не все равно, понимаешь? Не знаю, почему я всегда западаю на скрытых геев. Я узнал, что все то время, пока мы были вместе, он встречался со своей девушкой. Это было ужасно. И унизительно.  
  
— Какой мудак. Черт, Мерлин, ты действительно не умеешь выбирать мужиков.   
  
— Да я знаю. Но я думал, что в этот раз все будет по-другому. Правда надеялся на это. Я же знаю, он по-своему меня любил — невозможно притворяться до такой степени в чувствах, — но в конце концов я оказался недостаточно хорош. Как обычно. Я не стою того, чтобы ради меня послать к черту все свои страхи и... — он снова затянулся, чувствуя, что не может говорить. Мешал комок в горле.  
  
— Мерлин, попытаешься заплакать — и клянусь своей матерью, я тебе врежу! Понял меня? Ни один идиот не заслуживает твоих слез. Особенно богатый и испорченный мудак. Бьюсь об заклад, у него даже настоящий маникюр был, так ведь? — Мерлин пытался контролировать дыхание, и образ Артура с пилочкой в каком-нибудь шикарном салоне заставил его улыбнуться. — Слушай, ты заслуживаешь человека, который тебя полюбит по-настоящему, понимаешь? Хватит искать отношений, которые обречены на неудачу с самого начала. Ты самый умный человек, какого я только знаю, Мерлин, и все же, когда ты влюбляешься...  
  
Мерлин шмыгнул носом, и Уилл остановился.  
  
— Что мы говорили о слезах?  
  
— Да не плачу я! Просто тут так холодно, что я уже яйца отморозил, Уилл, — Мерлин быстро провел рукой по глазам.  
  
— Ты, блядь, просто ходячая катастрофа, — Уилл обхватил его голову, зажал под мышкой и начал тереть его волосы кулаком.   
  
— Эй, прекрати это!   
  
Уилл засмеялся и выпустил его. Они смотрели друг на друга и улыбались.  
  
— Когда я буду жениться на Лилиан, ты должен стать моим шафером, понял, идиот? И я хочу видеть тебя в паре с кем-то, и чтобы никаких уродов в мокасинах и с маникюрами, ясно?  
  
— Да, придурок ты. Ясно.  
  
Мерлин чувствовал себя окруженным почти братской заботой. Все же, он хорошо сделал, что вернулся в Эалдор, пусть и на один день. Чертовски хорошо.  
  
  
* *  
  
Время рождественских праздников пронеслось с оглушительной скоростью. Мерлин даже не помнил точно, как отпраздновал новый год в доме Гвен и Ланселота (выяснив сперва, что там точно не будет Артура с Вивиан). В голове остались только смутные видения игристых вин и канапе, а первый день нового года Мерлин занимался тем, что блевал в безупречной и прекрасно оборудованной ванной комнате Гвен.  
  
Короче, лучше забыть.  
  
  
  
 **Отправитель: Артур  
Дата: 08/01/20 **  
Время: 21:31pm  
Мы можем поговорить завтра?**  
  
  
А таким было возвращение к реальности: сообщение всего из четырех слов, от которых у Мерлина перехватило дыхание.  
С того проклятого дня они ни разу не общались. Не созванивались и не писали друг другу. Гвен сказала, что с тех пор Артур не виделся и с ними тоже, и его отсутствие в новогодние праздники показалось всем очень странным. Леон спрашивал у Морганы, что случилось с ее братом, но та презрительно улыбнулась и сказала, что ее это не интересует.  
  
Мерлин с ненавистью уставился на телефон, но потом все же решил ответить. Он не хотел затягивать эту историю. Возможно, следовало действительно покончить со всем, что произошло. И если он не плюнет Артуру в лицо напоследок, у него будут оставаться сомнения, что, возможно, у них могло бы что-то получиться...  
Мерлин вытер руки о фартук. Помидоры, которые он нарезал, остались лежать на рабочем столе.   
  
 **Дата: 08/01/20 **  
Время: 21:33 pm  
Аудитория 8C, после обеда**  
  
  
— Эмрис! Вернись к работе!  
  
Мерлин послал Аредиану взгляд, полный чистой ненависти, и положил телефон в карман. Телефон больше не вибрировал в течение всего вечера, никаких смс или звонков не пришло. Ответом Артура было молчание.   
  
В ту ночь, когда Мерлин вернулся домой, на часах было почти пол-четвертого утра. Он устало почистил зубы и скользнул под одеяло. Но, несмотря на то, что спать хотелось ужасно, продолжал ворочаться с боку на бок, не в силах уснуть.  
Артур. Что еще ему нужно? Почему одна только мысль о встрече с ним заставляет его так волноваться? Черт, как же он жалок.  
Когда будильник в мобильном телефоне начала радостно звенеть в темноте комнаты, Мерлин устало открыл глаза. Ему казалось, что он уснул всего несколько минут назад. Возможно, так оно и было.  
  
Было семь утра. Мерлин встал и, пока завтракал, старался не думать о предстоящей встрече.  
  
  
  
— Мерлин, что с тобой? Ты просто комок нервов! — голос Фрейи вырвал его из почти лихорадочного оцепенения.  
  
Мерлин откусил от сэндвича, который держал в руках. Есть совершенно не хотелось. Столовая кампуса была переполнена, и все эти голоса вокруг только усиливали его нервозность.   
  
— После обеда я встречаюсь с Артуром. Он хочет поговорить.  
  
Он не поднял взгляд от стола, но почувствовал, с какой тревогой Фрейя смотрит на него.   
  
— Мерлин, ты думаешь... тебе стоит говорить с ним сейчас?  
  
Он рассказал все Фрейе, как только они увиделись после рождественских праздников. Подруга ничего не сказала, только обняла его. И в тот момент, казалось, Мерлин утешал и успокаивал ее, а не наоборот.  
  
— Думаю, я должен столкнуться с этим. По крайней мере, узнаю, почему... — Мерлин сглотнул, но слюна застряла у него в горле. — узнаю, как можно быть таким мудаком и так поступать с другим человеком.   
  
— Где вы встречаетесь?  
  
— В 8С, там лаборатория открыта до вечера, даже если нет лекций.  
  
— Хорошо. Я буду ждать тебя в библиотеке. — Фрейя стиснула его руку. — Что бы ни случилось, приходи в библиотеку. Я не уйду, пока не увижу тебя своими глазами.  
  
Мерлин попытался улыбнуться, чтобы успокоить ее, и тоже пожал ей руку.   
  
— Да ладно, я ведь не на войну ухожу, Фрейя. Я напишу тебе смс, — он встал, подталкивая к ней неначатый бутерброд. — Закончи его, пожалуйста. Увидимся позже!  
  
Он быстро вышел из столовой и направился на факультет химии. Сердце билось где-то в горле.  
  
  
  
Когда Мерлин, наконец, пришел к аудитории и, после некоторого колебания, открыл дверь, то сразу увидел Артура. Вернее, его спину. Артур стоял у окна и смотрел на двор кампуса.   
  
— Первый раз, когда я увидел тебя, мы были в этом дворе. Тогда шел дождь, и ты подскользнулся на земле.  
  
Его голос был хрипловатым. Мерлин закрыл за собой дверь, и Артур повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. У него был намек на щетину на подбородке, и вообще в его внешности было что-то... неряшливое. Он не казался таким ослепительным, как всегда. Наоборот. Мысль об этом почему-то вызвала у Мерлина злобную радость, пусть и всего лишь на мгновение.  
  
— Ты позвал меня, чтобы поговорить об этом?   
  
Мерлин скрестил руки на груди, отводя взгляд от Артура. Он знал, что на телесном языке это был явный знак самозащиты, но, честно говоря, сейчас ему было на это наплевать. Артур его уже унизил, нечего было беспокоиться о том, чтобы сохранить достоинство.   
  
— Нет. Я хотел... — он слышал, как Артур сглотнул несколько раз. — просто хотел сказать тебе, что... это не было моим планом. Это не было преднамеренно, что я и Вивиан...  
  
— Что вы что?  
  
— Я действительно пытался, Мерлин. Я был честен. Я на самом деле хотел попробовать... быть с тобой. Встречаться.  
  
— Хотел попробовать? — Мерлин пытался успокоить сердцебиение. Он расстроился и разозлился, думая о прошедших месяцах как о своего рода "испытании" Артура, как об эксперименте, это было еще более унизительно. — И что же именно ты пробовал? Что пытался выяснить? Как долго я смогу сопротивляться, прежде чем попрошу трахнуть меня? Или сколько дюймов смогу проглотить, прежде чем начну задыхаться?   
  
— Господи, да не ори ты так! Говори потише, — Артур начал было приближаться к Мерлину, но остановился, явно испытывая неловкость.  
  
Ах, вот как? Значит, ничего не изменилось.  
  
— Чего ты боишься? Что другие узнают, что тебе нравится целовать парня?  
  
— Заткнись. Ты не можешь понять, черт возьми.  
  
— Почему это я не могу понять? Потому что не отношусь к семье Пендрагон и всем вашим гребаным социальным нормам? Общественным стандартам? Богатые не могут быть гомиками, не так ли? Они должны скрывать свои секреты в номерах "Плазы"!   
  
— Не думал, что сегодня все будет так, — Мерлин увидел, как Артур запустил руку в волосы.   
  
Артур тоже казался комком нервов. Мерлина это еще больше разозлило.  
  
— А как, ты думал, все будет сегодня, а, Пендрагон? У тебя даже нет яиц, чтобы действительно извиниться, гад. "Я действительно пытался попробовать, Мерлин", да пошел ты нахуй! Или ты думал, достаточно сказать несколько приятных слов, и мы опять станем друзьями? А может, надеялся снова отыметь меня прямо на этих партах, как бывало раньше? А?  
  
Мерлин надвигался на Артура и отталкивая его назад. Теперь он полностью потерял контроль. Казалось, весь гнев, который Мерлин накапливал в предыдущие недели, теперь взорвался в нем. Он слышал гул в ушах, а воздух в легких казался раскаленным. Он хотел причинить Артуру боль. Пусть тот почувствует хоть каплю той боли, что разрывала Мерлину сердце.   
  
— О чем ты, черт возьми, говоришь? Я просто хотел извиниться!  
  
— Извиниться? За что именно извиниться, Артур? За то, что заставил меня поверить, что я... — "буду важен для тебя", хотел он сказать, но остановился. — Это же всегда так было, с самого начала, верно? Вивиан была всегда. Она все знала? Или со свом силиконовым мозгом даже не заметила, что ты трахал мужчину? Сколько ужинов с твоим отцом были на самом деле романтическими прогулками с этой сукой? А? За что именно ты извиняешься?  
  
Теперь уже и Артур оттолкнул его, увеличивая пространство между ними.   
  
— Не вмешивай Вивиан в эту историю, она тут ни при чем!   
  
— Не вмешивать ее? Ну да, и правда, давайте оставим миллионершу с ай-кью, как у овцы, в покое! Ты думаешь, она любит тебя, Артур? Думаешь, она действительно заботится о тебе? Так же как и большинство людей, что окружают тебя. Ты просто богатый манекен, Артур, кукла в руках твоего отца. Единственные решения, которые тебе позволены — это выбрать цвет Феррари, которую купит папа, или в каком отеле трахать своих шлюх.   
  
Они пересекли черту. Мерлин знал это, и видел такое же понимание в глазах Артура. Теперь уже не повернуть назад, ничего не станет, как прежде. Во взгляде Артура были ярость и отчаяние, и Мерлин сознавал, что такое же выражение было и на его лице.   
  
— И все же ты трахался с этой куклой, верно? Для того, кто так сильно ненавидит богатых, разве не странно, что ты попытался подцепить миллионера, а? Тебе не показалось таким уж отстойным возвращаться домой на Феррари, или пить шампанское за три тысячи фунтов в твоей халупе, на той свалке, где ты живешь. Кто действительно выиграл от наших отношений, а, Мерлин?  
  
— Не переживай, Пендрагон, у Гавейна нет и половины твоих денег, но трахается он в десять раз лучше тебя.   
  
Артур чуть отшатнулся, будто злые слова Мерлина физически ударили его.   
  
— И, самое главное, он не так зависит от отца, как ты. Ты-то что, звонишь папочке, даже чтобы попросить разрешения сходить в туалет?  
  
Артур снова оттолкнул его, почти рыча.  
  
— Заткнись! У тебя даже нет чертового отца! Ты понятия не имеешь, что значит оправдывать отцовские ожидания! Ты не знаешь, каково это — когда за тобой постоянно наблюдают, изучают, осуждают! Тебе приходилось когда-нибудь посещать корпоративные собрания или вечеринки, где тебя легко уничтожат всего несколько слов, сказанных у тебя за спиной? Да что ты вообще знаешь? Ты вырос в сраной валлийской деревне, с матерью, которая преуспела только в том, что забеременела от незнакомца!  
  
Мерлин недоверчиво уставился на него. Что Артур говорит? Он не смог даже сразу ответить, слова застряли у него в горле. Артур, должно быть, тоже понял, что сказал, потому что смотрел на него почти испуганно, стиснув руками край стола.   
Мерлин опустил голову, в которой теснились тысячи мыслей. Он ни на чем не мог сосредоточиться. Только чувствовал, как разочарование и отвращение окутывают его, просачиваются в самое сердце. Гнев так же внезапно исчез, как и появился, оставив после себя только неприятное ощущение в желудке.   
Он поднял голову, глядя на лицо, в которое влюбился, на этот рот, который вылил на него столько презрения, которого он не заслуживал. Он этого не заслуживал.   
  
— Знаешь, Артур, не могу понять, как я мог подумать, будто... Не понимаю, насколько я... — голос прерывался, и ему пришлось вздохнуть глубже, чем обычно, чтобы продолжить. — Не хочу больше иметь ничего общего с тобой. Хочешь прожить свою глянцевую жизнь с этой сукой — делай это. Меня это больше не касается, пошло оно все.  
  
Мерлин повернулся и, не оглядываясь, вышел из класса. Шел по коридорам факультета химии, игнорируя любопытные взгляды других студентов и стук своего сумасшедшего сердца.   
Его внезапно охватил страх — стало казаться, что он не выберется из этой истории невредимым, что никогда не сможет восстановиться. Никогда не сможет снова улыбаться. Мерлин почувствовал, как к горлу подступает тошнота, и закрыл рукой рот, сжал зубы, продолжая неуклонно идти по коридору. Он не заслуживал того, чтобы стоять сейчас и блевать в паршивом туалете университета. Не заслуживал ничего из того, что произошло.  
  
Он написал Фрейе, что скоро присоединится к ней. Не прошло и получаса с тех пор, как они расстались, но теперь, казалось, совсем другой человек переступил порог библиотеки. Подруге хватило одного взгляда на его лицо, чтобы понять серьезностью случившегося. Она закрыла тетрадь, в которую копировала заметки, и пошла вместе с Мерлином к выходу из здания.   
  
— Мерлин... что случилось?  
  
Он почувствовал, как его глаза увлажняются.  
  
— Мы убили друг друга, Фрейя.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Он был в библиотеке, когда позвонила Фрейя. Звонка Мерлин не ждал — они только что расстались, потому что подруге надо было идти на работу. Прошло несколько дней после той катастрофической встречи с Артуром, и Мерлин пытался укрыться от всего мира в учебе. Аредиан сократил его рабочие часы из-за относительно спокойного периода в это время года, и теперь единственным способом сбежать от реальности стали лекции, часы работы в лаборатории, книги. Был и другой, более приятный способ — напиваться, пока все не забудешь, но после Нового года Мерлин хотел дать себе передышку и хоть немного поберечь свою печень.  
  
Он сбросил звонок, отправив Фрейе сообщение. Мерлин не хотел прерываться и выходить из библиотеки: он только что начал копировать записи Моргаузы, а они всегда были такими сложными, что приходилось их буквально расшифровывать. Но не успел он вернуть телефон в карман, как тот снова завибрировал. Должно быть, случилось что-то действительно важное, раз Фрейя продолжает названивать ему. Мерлин неохотно встал и вышел в коридор. Прощай, концентрация!   
  
— Фрейя, ты можешь объяснить, что с...  
  
— Мерлин, они тут устроили заварушку, выйди скорей. Может, ты сможешь их остановить! Они сцепились прямо посреди двора. Не знаю, как давно они здесь, но уже народ собрался, а сейчас и охрану вызовут.  
  
— О чем ты говоришь? Кого я должен остановить?  
  
— Артура и Гавейна! Иди быстрей, мы у четвертого выхода кампуса. Бегом!  
  
Мерлин остолбенел с телефоном, все еще прижатым к уху, хотя Фрейя уже разорвала связь.   
Что происходит?  
  
Он вернулся в библиотеку, собрал все книги и тетради, как попало запихнул их в сумку, чуть не убился, пока сбегал вниз по лестнице. Он бежал к четвертым воротам кампуса, и когда увидел толпу людей на лужайке, понял, что оказался в нужном месте. Среди других студентов была и Фрейя, и когда она его увидела, то побежала навстречу.  
  
— Мерлин, ты должен помочь их остановить! Уже вызвали службу охраны, и если ребят поймают, то арестуют! Не могу поверить, что люди до сих пор прибегают к таким животным методам выяснения отношений...  
  
Мерлин отодвинул Фрейю и стал пробиваться через толпу парней. То с одной, то с другой стороны раздавались крики поощрения и свист, и когда Мерлин смог пробраться, наконец, в середину, к центру лужайки, то был потрясен открывшимся зрелищем. Артур и Гавейн были на земле, дрались не на жизнь, а на смерть, сброшенные пальто валялись в нескольких футах от них. Гавейну удалось обездвижить Артура под собой, и теперь он пытался бить того по лицу. Оба были уже в крови, и перепачканы травой и влажной землей.   
  
— Какого хуя вы творите!  
  
Мерлин бросился к ним, навалился Гавейну на плечи и схватил его за руку. Тот сначала сопротивлялся, но потом понял, кто сзади, и остановился. Артур воспользовался этим моментом и изо всех сил ударил Гавейна в лицо. Удар был таким, что Мерлин почувствовал, будто сам получил его, и разозлился еще больше.  
  
— Хватит, блядь! Прекратите это! Хотите, чтобы вас арестовали?!  
  
Люди вокруг, казалось, вышли из транса: пока Мерлин пытался поднять Гавейна с земли, друзья Артура по команде — Валиант, припомнил Мерлин одного из них, — оттаскивали и ставили на ноги Артура. Артур тяжело дышал, из носа шла кровь, быстрым движением он вытер ее, и на щеке появилась красная полоса, словно жуткая улыбка. Потом он уставился на Мерлина.   
С того самого проклятого дня они не виделись, и сейчас Мерлин понял, что снова тонет в этих глазах, полных обиды и явно ощутимой ревности.   
  
— Давай, убери отсюда этого хуесоса!   
  
Гавейн снова начал вырываться, чтобы броситься на него, но Мерлин изо всех сил обхватил его сзади руками, пытаясь заставить отступить.  
  
— Хватит, Гавейн! Пойдем!   
  
— Пошел ты, Пендрагон! Ты не меньший хуесос, чем я, только я это признаю, мудак ты.  
  
— О, он это признает! — Артур иронически похлопал в ладоши. — Ну еще бы, блядь! Все ведь знают, что ты шлюха Камелота! Поднимите руки те, кому Гавейн не отсосал хотя бы раз!   
  
Это все казалось каким-то ожившим кошмаром.  
  
Мерлин чувствовал дрожь тела Гавейна, прижатого к нему, и попытался держать его покрепче, потому что знал — если он его отпустит, то Гавейн бросится на Артура со всей силой и яростью. И Мерлин пытался узнать в Артуре человека, в которого влюбился. Что с ним случилось? Наброситься на своего друга в кампусе, оскорблять и провоцировать его таким способом... Мерлин знал, даже не спрашивая ни у кого подтверждения, что это Артур был тем, кто все начал.  
  
— Прошу тебя, Гавейн, оставь это все, пойдем! Он просто хочет тебя спровоцировать.  
  
Мерлин сумел потянуть Гавейна за собой, и когда они начали отступать, круг людей позади них разомкнулся, все расступались, давая им пройти.  
  
— Да, давай, уходи. Развлекайся со своей  _подружкой_.  
  
Господи, да он никогда не кончит! Гавейн резко повернулся, и на мгновение Мерлин испугался, что придется снова держать его, но тот просто провел рукой по лицу, убирая волосы, прилипшие к окровавленной скуле. Выражение лица было серьезным и почти грустным.  
  
— Мне тебя жаль, Артур. Должно быть, и правда ужасно просыпаться каждое утро и понимать, что разрушил самые красивые отношения, которые когда-либо были в твоей жизни, а?  
  
Потом он отвернулся, и Мерлин успел увидеть гневный и полный боли взгляд Артура, прежде чем тоже последовал за Гавейном.  
  
— Мерлин, я взяла его пальто!  
  
Фрейя спешила к нему, и они вместе бросились догнать Гавейна, который быстрым шагом шел к выходу из кампуса. Мерлин схватил его за руку.  
  
— Эй, да подожди ты, черт! Надо найти лед и приложить к лицу, иначе завтра ты будешь весь в синяках.  
  
Тот обернулся, тяжело дыша.   
  
— Извини. Слишком много адреналина в крови, не могу стоять.  
  
— Здесь рядом Теско, мы можем что-нибудь холодное купить.  
  
— Хорошо, пойдем.  
  
Пока Фрейя пошла в супермаркет, Мерлин с Гавейном остались снаружи, стояли, не говоря ни слова, привалившись к стене здания. Гавейн вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет и теперь курил, его рука дрожала при каждой затяжке. Тишина была угнетающей. Они еще не виделись и не говорили после того дня.  
  
Когда Фрейя, наконец, вышла, в ее руках был объемистый пакет.   
  
— Я взяла еще бинт и средство, чтобы продезинфицировать рану на скуле. Знаю, вы настоящие суровые мужчины, но не думаю, что раны на лице стоит оставлять так.  
  
— Спасибо, принцесса! Ты настоящее сокровище. Потом я куплю тебе подарок, чтобы загладить свою вину и все тебе компенсировать.   
  
От его теплой улыбки Фрейя слегка покраснела и протянула им пакет.   
  
— Мерлин, мне действительно надо бежать, я уже на полчаса опоздала на работу, — она обняла его и прошептала в волосы: — Потом расскажешь, что случилось, ладно?  
  
Мерлин тоже обнял ее, прошептал "спасибо" и потом смотрел, как она быстро уходит к станции метро.  
Он чувствовал, что Гавейн смотрит на него и не знает, как себя вести. Оставить его тут, у магазина? Но его избили, в каком-то смысле, по вине Мерлина... Мерлин вздохнул и повернулся к нему.  
  
— К тебе домой?   
  
И был ослеплен сияющей улыбкой Гавейна.  
  
  
  
Спустя полчаса, когда они добрались до дома, Мерлин открыл дезинфицирующий пакет и помог другу очистить рану на скуле. К счастью, рана была менее глубокой, чем сначала показалось, так что не пришлось накладывать швы.   
Мерлин решил, наконец, прервать смущенное молчание между ними.   
  
— Поздравляю, если это был твой способ привлечь мое внимание, то он оказался очень действенным.   
  
Гавейн, не глядя на него, слегка сгорбился и опустил плечи. Потом приложил к лицу пакет замороженного горошка и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Я гребаный болван, знаю. Но он меня спровоцировал, хоть я и понимал, что мы уже не подростки, но ты же знаешь, как это делает Артур. Он может быть настоящим сукиным сыном, когда хочет, и если навязывает драку и пытается добиться чего-то, то превращается в машину разрушения. Я-то просто ждал Лукаса, своего одногруппника, а этот идиот подумал, что я жду там тебя... — Гавейн отодвинул от щеки пакет с горошком и посмотрел на Мерлина, выражение лица у него было грустное и виноватое. — и я так хотел бы стоять там именно по этой причине!  
  
Мерлин отвел взгляд.  
  
— Его прямо корежит от ревности. Он идиот, просто идиот. Теперь, когда он потерял тебя, он наконец понял, что...  
  
— Хватит, Гавейн. И пожалуйста, не вступай с ним в драку, ты не заслуживаешь всех этих проблем. Да и я не беспомощная девушка, могу сам защитить себя, если что, мою честь не нужно отстаивать.  
  
— Я знаю, что тебе это не нужно, но... блядь, — Гавейн совсем убрал пакет с лица. — Мерлин, я хотел только попросить у тебя прощения за все, что произошло. Клянусь тебе, я не говорил ничего об Артуре не потому, что хотел его прикрывать или... Черт, я не знаю, может, сначала и да, просто я надеялся, что он в конце концов выберет тебя, и... — он провел рукой по волосам. — Ладно, может, я надеялся, что все так и случится. Что ты увидишь, какой Артур поверхностный и лживый, и выберешь меня. Я был просто идиотом.  
  
Мерлин не знал, что и сказать. Он осознал, насколько сложными могли быть человеческие отношения, и понял, что чувства могли стать причиной неконтролируемых действий, таких, как поведение Артура сегодня днем, эта драка, или ревность Гавейна.  
  
— Гавейн, ты извини, но...  
  
— Не надо ничего говорить. Возможно, я просто не понимал, насколько сильно ты любишь Артура. Я думал, это просто увлечение, или... мне жаль. Мне действительно жаль, Мерлин, прости. Я никогда не хотел причинить тебе столько боли.   
  
— Да ладно, не будем больше об этом. Приложи пакет обратно к щеке, или твое красивое лицо будет ужасно выглядеть еще несколько дней.   
  
— Ты только что сделал мне комплимент, Эмрис?  
  
Мерлин толкнул его в плечо и улыбнулся. Потом встал, чтобы пойти на кухню.   
  
— Принесу немного воды. Хочешь?  
  
— Да, спасибо.  
  
Мерлин вошел в кухню, но не стал включать свет. Из огромного окна был виден Замок, залитый светом от сотен небоскребов. Мерлин подошел к стеклу, прижал к нему ладонь. Присмотрелся к горизонту, к еле видному из-за небоскребов Нижнему городу вдалеке. Подумал о почти диком взгляде Артура, когда тот наносил Гавейну удары, о крови, которая окрасила его идеальную кожу. О нем кто-нибудь позаботился? Попросил ли он кого-нибудь о помощи, или был слишком горд и делал все сам? Была ли там с ним Вивиан?  
  
Все, Мерлин, хватит. Хватит.  
Он повторял это себе, как мантру, и закрыл глаза.  
  
Ему надо снова начать жить. Покончить с прошлым и оставить позади эту историю.  
Хотя бы попытаться.


	6. Глава 5. Время.

Прошли месяцы. Три, если быть точным. И наступила весна.  
  
Дни стали длиннее, и люди теперь стремились оставаться на свежем воздухе даже вечером. Зимние пальто были вычищены и заперты в шкафах, спрятаны с глаз долой до следующего года. В самые теплые вечера можно было даже почувствовать запах моря, доносящийся с побережья, хотя оно было далеко от Камелота.   
  
Действительно пришла весна? Мерлин почти сконфуженно огляделся, выходя из метро. Казалось почти невероятным, что прошло столько времени с тех пор... он провел рукой по отросшим, ставшим слишком длинными волосам, и поспешил в фаст-фуд.   
  
Прошли месяцы, но ощущение, будто он отчужден от собственного тела, не исчезло. Ощущение, будто что-то вырвали из его груди, тоже не прошло. Гвен и Фрейя продолжали говорить, что ему нужно время. Время, о да, похоже, ему понадобится его слишком много — чтобы вспоминать, анализировать, сожалеть, куча долбаного времени.   
  
Артур словно исчез, Мерлин больше даже не видел его в университете. Он знал, что после драки с Гавейном ректор запретил Артуру Пендрагону посещать занятия в течение нескольких недель, но в конце концов обвинение и запрет были отозваны. Тем не менее, оказалось, что Артур больше не вернулся к учебе и не ходил на лекции. Утер его каким-то образом наказал?   
Буквально на следующий день после инцидента видеоролики боя Артура и Гавейна были загружены в интернет, и даже в некоторых скандальных журнальчиках и желтых газетенках эта драка была подробно освещена. Такие заголовки, как "Потасовка между многообещающими наследниками из Замка", или "Молодой Пендрагон VS молодой Гавейн: настоящие причины вражды" долгое время мелькали на разных прилавках магазинчиков и газетных киосков Камелота. Не говоря уже о тех личностях, которые решили использовать скандал, чтобы оказаться в центре внимания: бывшие девушки Артура, которые давали интервью и объясняли причины драки ревностью к их персонам, или так называемые "друзья" Артура, — как, например, эта змея Валиант — которые рассказывали всем о гомосексуальном скандале, стоящем за ссорой и дракой. В течение нескольких дней хэштег #ПендрагонVSГавейн был одним из первых в топе Твиттера.   
  
Как ни странно, однако, но никто не упоминал ни о присутствии Мерлина в тот день, ни о том, что именно он вмешался, чтобы остановить драку. Вероятно, его скромное происхождение сдерживало проявление любого интереса к нему. Может, так было даже лучше.   
  
Артур больше не выходил никуда и с группой Морганы. Только один раз Мерлин слышал, как на обеде в доме Ланселота Леон говорил с Персивалем об Артуре: кажется, тот расстался с Вивиан и был в ужасных отношениях с отцом. Но парни, заметив внимание Мерлина, быстро сменили тему. Все, конечно же, знали о драке с Гавейном, но даже сам Гавейн не хотел ничего об этом рассказывать. Моргана же просто говорила, что разругалась с братом, так что если кому-то интересно знать, что случилось и что он сейчас делает, пусть сами идут и спрашивают у этого придурка.  
  
Так вот и продолжалась жизнь, между взлетами и падениями, воспоминаниями и раскаянием.   
Гнев, который завладел Мерлином три месяца назад, истощился и выдохся, превратившись в горький яд во рту. Мерлин теперь жалел о том столкновении с Артуром, о жестоких словах, которые они бросили друг другу. Они были двумя дураками.  
  
Приехав на работу, Мерлин отбросил все мысли и принялся сосредоточенно переодеваться. Форма была слегка измята, но в этот день он работал на кухне, так что это не было проблемой. Он поправил прядь волос, которая упала ему на лоб, и, глядя в зеркало над раковиной, надел желтую шапочку. Он похудел, все говорили ему. Скулы еще больше заострились, глаза казались огромными на бледном лице. Мерлин вздохнул.  
Пора начинать восьмичасовую смену.  
  
  
Улица была довольно темной, а тротуар слегка поблескивал под его ботинками, когда он шел домой. Было два ночи, а может, и больше. Уличные фонари в этом месте Нижнего города не работали, и единственным источником света была полная луна. Мерлин поднял голову и смотрел на нее, совершенно очарованный. Странно было видеть небо таким ясным. Может, завтра днем тоже не будет облаков... А может, и плохих мыслей, кто знает.  
Он поднялся по ступенькам к дому, не глядя перед собой, и едва не вскрикнул, когда темная фигура вдруг зашевелилась у входной двери.   
  
— Что за ч...— он сдержал ругательство и хотел уже пройти мимо, как вдруг остолбенел, когда понял, кто перед ним.   
  
Это был вовсе не бездомный.  
  
— Артур?  
  
Тот поднял голову, и, несмотря на темноту, Мерлин увидел его потерянный взгляд и растрепанные волосы. Одет Артур был только в джинсы и футболку, хотя на улице было довольно холодно — температура ночью сильно понижалась. Он, должно быть, совсем замерз.  
  
Мерлин огляделся, ища знакомый силуэт Феррари, странно, что он не заметил ее, когда шел... Но машины не было видно. Артур пришел пешком?  
  
— Мерлин...  
  
Мерлин попытался успокоить сердцебиение, и смог немного взять себя в руки, когда прошел мимо Артура, чтобы открыть дверь.   
  
— Как давно ты тут сидишь? Ты загородил проход. Странно, что еще никто не вызвал полицию.   
  
Стараясь оставаться бесстрастным, он вытащил ключи из кармана. Он сможет это сделать, вставит этот дурацкий ключ в замок. Но руки дрожали, и он не знал, от холода ли это, или от того, что проклятый Пендрагон медленно поднялся на ноги прямо рядом с ним.   
  
— Подожди.  
  
Мерлин застыл на месте, когда почувствовал, что грудь Артура прижалась к его спине. Ключи с оглушительным в тишине ночи звоном упали на землю. Через мгновение Мерлин справился с собой и начал извиваться и вырываться, но железная хватка Артура не давала ему сдвинуться с места. Он чувствовал губы Артура у самого уха, и слова, которые тот шептал — "подожди", "всего пять минут", "подожди", но не слова заставили его в конце концов остановиться. А почти отчаянный тон, которым они были произнесены. Дыхание Артура было тяжелым и пахло алкоголем. Должно быть, тот был совершенно пьян.  
  
— Артур, отпусти меня. Уходи, и мы притворимся, что ничего не произошло. Ты в стельку пьян. Какого черта...  
  
— Я бросил все. Я оставил все, Мерлин. Я сказал отцу, что я гей, что не хочу изучать экономику, что не хочу зависеть от него. Я все бросил. И Вивиан.   
  
— Да что... что ты говоришь?  
  
Он чувствовал, как сердце Артура бьется у него за спиной, непрерывный стук, от которого все тело содрогалось. Или это было его сердце?  
  
— Мне нужно было понять, что для меня важно. Важнее всего.  
  
И он повис на Мерлине, почти отключившись.   
Что делать? Оставить его здесь, на улице, было невозможно. Мелькнула мысль позвонить Леону или Персивалю и попросить приехать, чтобы забрать Артура, но...  
Мерлин повернул голову, раздумывая, что делать, и увидел лицо Артура в дюйме от своего собственного, полуоткрытые глаза были совершенно пустыми. Мерлин почувствовал, как Артур сглотнул.   
  
— Не прогоняй меня, — и его ноги, казалось, совершенно перестали его держать, потому что он внезапно рухнул. Мерлин едва успел схватить его и прижать к себе, чтобы удержать от удара о землю, и сел с ним на ступеньку.  
  
— Блядь, какой же ты тяжелый.  
  
Так они и сидели несколько бесконечных минут, голова Артура лежала на его плече, горячее дыхание овевало шею.   
В конце концов Мерлин принял решение, отбросив все сомнения.  
  
— Ладно, Артур, сегодня спи здесь. Но завтра утром проваливай, понял?   
  
Он закинул его руку себе на плечо и постарался подняться, едва удерживая равновесие. Артур сжал его, уткнулся лицом в его шею. Он казался таким беспомощным.   
  
— Завтра-то ты, наверно, ничего и не вспомнишь. Давай, шагай. Аккуратней на пороге.  
  
Они, пошатываясь, вошли в дом. Мерлин затащил Артура в гостиную и повалил на диван. Ноги свисали, но Артуру этого должно было быть достаточно. Да и в любом случае, он был настолько пьян, что мог бы заснуть даже на полу. Мерлин взял плед и укутал его.   
  
— Я буду рядом, в спальне, хорошо? Не пытайся добраться до ванной, я оставлю тебе таз возле дивана.   
  
Глаза Артура были полузакрыты, он смотрел на него бессмысленным, пустым взглядом и казался потерянным в собственном мире. Когда, однако, Мерлин повернулся, чтобы уйти, то почувствовал, как его схватили за запястье.   
  
— Мерлин. Ты мне нужен. Пожалуйста...  
  
У Мерлина сжалось сердце. Глаза Артура прояснились, и можно было прочитать в них — наконец-то — столько эмоций, что это заставило его дрогнуть. Артур казался таким уставшим... и таким искренним.   
  
— Поговорим завтра. Сейчас спи.  
  
Мерлин провел рукой по его волосам и тоже пошел спать. Ну, или попытался это сделать.  
Через пол-часа он все еще смотрел в потолок. Из гостиной доносился легкий храп, и сознание того, что Артур был рядом, в соседней комнате, сводило его с ума. Что он делает? Прошли месяцы, а память об их последнем столкновении все еще была так горька, что отравляла его. И все же....   
В конце концов, Мерлин так и заснул, с мыслью о сияющих глазах Артура, глядящих на него.  
  
  
  
Будильник прозвенел в семь утра, как и всегда, но он проигнорировал его. Устало поворочался под одеялом, пытаясь снова уснуть, как вдруг услышал стон из гостиной. Мерлин распахнул глаза: Артур!  
Он натянул толстовку поверх пижамы и вышел из комнаты. Артур уже проснулся и теперь сидел, обхватив голову руками. Мерлин стоял и смотрел на него, не зная, что сказать. Что ожидать от него сейчас?  
  
— Скажи мне... — Артур медленно поднял голову, на лице его была болезненная гримаса, голос хриплый. — Умоляю, скажи, что я тебя не заблевал.   
  
— Нет. Все остались невредимыми этой ночью.  
  
Артур снова схватился за голову. Волосы были растрепаны, футболка, которую он носил — теперь это стало хорошо видно при дневном свете — была мятой и в пятнах. В общем, весь вид Артура ясно показывал, сколько алкоголя он употребил накануне вечером.  
  
— У меня во рту будто крыса сдохла.  
  
— Я сейчас сделаю кофе, подожди.  
  
Мерлин поспешил к чайнику. Услышал, как Артур позади встает и идет в ванную, и, считая убегающие минуты, задался вопросом, что же делать.   
Артур пришел в кухню и сел за стол.  
  
— Мерлин. Не могу даже смотреть на тебя, не чувствуя себя дерьмом. Я собирался просто прийти сюда и поговорить с тобой, но потом все случилось так быстро, и я послал все к дьяволу и... Господи, теперь ты подумаешь, что я неудачник.  
  
Мерлин вздохнул, не оборачиваясь к нему, и когда вода закипела, наполнил выщербленные чашки до краев. Потом насыпал туда кофе, и добавил каплю молока в чашку Артура. На мгновение вспомнил одно утро несколькими месяцами раньше, когда они вот так же завтракали вместе. Теперь это казалось таким далеким...  
  
— Держи.  
  
Он сел напротив Артура, и они оставались неподвижными и молчали какое-то время, казавшееся бесконечным. Потом Артур взял чашку и сделал несколько глотков кофе, глядя на стол.   
  
— Я прошу у тебя прощения. Я не должен был приходить сюда, но... — его лицо внезапно скривилось, как от боли. — Я все разрушил, Мерлин. Если бы я мог все вернуть, я бы поборолся за тебя. Я не должен был так поступать с тобой, не было ни дня, когда бы я об этом не пожалел. Я хотел позвонить тебе, или написать, все эти месяцы... Все было так плохо. — Он провел рукой по глазам и поднял голову и посмотрел ему в лицо. — Я все время думал о том, что ты был прав. И клянусь, Мерлин, я решил измениться. Вчера... Черт, вчера я сказал отцу, что я гей. Это было ужасно, и он говорил мне ужасные вещи, и я сразу же ушел из дома, не мог больше этого выносить, и... я бросил факультет экономики месяц назад.  
  
Мерлин попытался успокоить безумный стук сердца.  
  
— Я... никогда не просил тебя об этом.  
  
— Знаю. Я должен был сам захотеть этого. И сделал это не для тебя, а для себя самого. Ты был прав тогда, Мерлин, прав во всем, и за это время я понял это. И... знаю, ты сейчас с Гавейном. Я не могу... ни на что претендовать. У меня нет на тебя никаких прав. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал... чтобы наконец-то знал, насколько ты дорог мне. Как много ты всегда для меня значил.   
  
Артур... Вот с ним всегда было так. Он приходил и уничтожал все, со своей обезоруживающей искренностью, со своим мальчишеским эгоизмом.  
  
— Так отец... плохо это принял?  
  
Артур рассмеялся, почти истерично.  
  
— Он велел мне больше не возвращаться домой. Вчера... — он провел рукой по волосам, взлохматив их еще больше. — Вчера был один из самых ужасных дней в моей жизни. Ты просто представить не можешь. И все же сейчас я чувствую себя так хорошо. Не нужно больше лгать, притворяться, контролировать каждый свой шаг, держаться за каких-то посторонних женщин, за... — он не назвал имени Вивиан, слишком уж много унизительных воспоминаний было связано с ней. — Такое чувство, будто у меня камень с сердца упал.  
  
— Куда ты теперь пойдешь?  
  
— У меня есть квартира в районе замка, зарегистрирована на мое имя. Отец не сможет ее отнять. Переберусь туда и подумаю, что делать. Наверно, придется искать работу. — Артур сделал последний глоток кофе, и Мерлин наблюдал, как растягивается изящная линия его шеи, адамово яблоко двигается под кожей. — Надо будет открыть другой банковский счет, потому что те, что у меня есть, открыты на имя моего отца. Должно быть, он уже заблокировал их. И я продам автомобили. Думаю, в течение нескольких следующих месяцев не должно быть никаких проблем с деньгами.  
  
— Ты обо всем подумал.  
  
— Единственные аспекты моей жизни, которые я могу решать. — Артур посмотрел ему в глаза и усмехнулся, на лице было почти болезненное выражение. Потом он взял руку Мерлина и сжал. — Мерлин. Я знаю, что ты, скорее всего, меня не простишь, но... Я хотел поблагодарить тебя. Ты позволил мне встретиться с моими страхами, и без тебя... я не знаю, кем бы я стал. Теперь я смогу прожить свою собственную жизнь, а не глянцевую чужую. Я... — казалось, он хотел добавить что-то еще, но остановился, слегка покраснев.  
  
Мерлин опустил глаза, смущенный. И не сделал ничего, чтобы высвободить руку. Артур почувствовал его колебания и вздохнул, вставая.   
  
— Похоже, пора уходить. Я уже и так доставил тебе хлопот. Спасибо, что разрешил поспать на твоем диване.  
  
Мерлин молчал, глядя, как Артур надевает ботинки. Все происходило так быстро, он не мог остановить тысячи мыслей, которые кружились в голове с того момента, как Артур все всем ему признался. Что Мерлин должен делать? Поверить ему? Смирение, спокойствие и облегчение, с какими говорил Артур, уже обезоруживали. Казалось, перед ним был совсем другой человек. Или, может, это и был настоящий Артур, теперь свободный от всех оков и ограничений, которые его сдерживали?   
  
Когда Мерлин увидел, что Артур направляется к двери, даже не оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на него, то вскочил со стула.  
  
— Мы с Гавейном не вместе.  
  
Он попытался совладать с волнением и укротить бешеное биение сердца. Артур оставил ручку двери и, помедлив, обернулся. Посмотрел на него полным надежды взглядом, но не подходил.   
  
— Мерлин...  
  
— Это будет нелегко, Артур. Мы должны научиться доверять друг другу снова, понимаешь? Узнавать друг друга снова.  
  
— Я... — Артур медленно начал подходить к нему, как будто приближался к опасному и раненому зверю. — Я сделаю все, чтобы вернуть тебя. Все, понимаешь? Один раз я уже потерял тебя, и не позволю себе разрушить все во второй раз.  
  
— Больше не должно быть никаких секретов. Я не буду больше твоей тайной.  
  
— Не будешь. Клянусь.  
  
— Ладно, — Мерлин заставил себя дышать. Голова кружилась. Он подумал о Гавейне, Фрейе, Гвен. Об Уилле. О своей матери. Что бы они сказали? Что они подумают о его решении, его абсолютно безумном шаге?  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Артур, наконец, подошел к нему и нерешительно положил руку на плечо, мягко сжимая.  
  
Ну, в общем-то... какое это имеет значение?  
  
— Да. Это все так... нереально.  
  
— Тогда давай, дыши, Эмрис. Ты же не хочешь потерять тут сознание передо мной, надеюсь.  
  
И Артур слабо улыбнулся. Слепое высокомерие, которое он всегда демонстрировал с тех пор, как они познакомились, если и не исчезло, то, казалось, скрылось за завесой бесконечного терпения. Перед Мерлином стоял парень, который пошел по новому пути, одним махом разбив блестящее пустое будущее, которое было уготовлено для него впереди. И все же Артур выбрал его... Наконец-то Мерлин осознал все последствия, которые это могло повлечь.  
  
— Артур, ты уверен? Ты действительно в этом уверен?  
  
— Я же сказал тебе. Я сделал это не для тебя, а благодаря тебе, — он медленно погладил Мерлина по щеке. — То, что ты сказал, оказалось важным. И ты сам оказался слишком важен для меня.   
  
— Даже если теперь ты не сможешь есть устрицы с шампанским?  
  
— Устрицы всегда казались мне отстойными.  
  
Мерлин хмыкнул, и Артур обнял его. Он ответил на объятие, вначале нерешительно, но потом все с большей и большей силой, обнял тело, которое так любил. И которое любит до сих пор. Глупо было думать, что чувство, которое привязывало его к Артуру, могло исчезнуть за все эти месяцы. Хоть Артур и не хотел полностью принимать его в прошлом, Мерлин знал, что связь, которая их объединяла, была глубже, чем они могли осознать.  
Он почувствовал, как Артур погладил его волосы у основания шеи и прижался щекой к его щеке. Мерлин осторожно повернул голову, слегка коснулся его губ. Артур мягко вздохнул и начал целовать уголки его губ, щеки, подбородок.   
  
— Артур, — Мерлин попытался поймать его губы своими, но тот отстранился, оставив только руки на его бедрах.  
  
— Поверь, не стоит нам сейчас целоваться, — он криво улыбнулся. — На этот раз я хочу сделать все правильно. Ты свободен сегодня вечером, или должен работать?  
  
— У меня смена сегодня.  
  
— А когда ты свободен?  
  
— Через два дня. В четверг вечером.  
  
— Отлично. Я свожу тебя куда-нибудь поужинать.  
  
— "Куда-то поужинать" это как... Типа, как настоящее свидание?  
  
Они смотрели друг на друга и вспоминали редкие вечера, проведенные в баре, где они притворялись далекими, просто парой друзей. И всегда выбирали наименее скрытые и уединенные столики, чтобы не намекать на истинный характер их отношений. Отказывались от ласки или поцелуя.   
Артур вздохнул, но не отвел взгляд, лишь крепче сжал его бедра и посмотрел на него с решимостью, согревшей сердце.   
  
— Да, как настоящее свидание, Мерлин. — Он поцеловал его в лоб и отпустил. — Тогда до четверга.   
  
Прежде, чем выйти, Артур обернулся и добавил:  
  
— Только не передумай, прошу тебя.  
  
Когда он ушел, Мерлин остался стоять посреди кухни, совершенно онемевший. Это было самое безумное утро в его жизни, самое абсурдное. Но он был так счастлив, что готов был закричать прямо посреди улицы.   
  
  
  
* *  
  
Эйфория длилась ровно один день.  
  
Уже на следующее утро, в среду, Мерлин стал жертвой тысячи сомнений, колебаний, мучительных мыслей. Артур больше не звонил и не давал о себе знать, и неприятное предчувствие снова завладело разумом Мерлина. Он подумал было написать или позвонить Гвен или Фрейе, чтобы опросить совета, но останавливался каждый раз, когда собирался нажать кнопку вызова. Как они могли понять, что происходит? Все было таким хрупким. Ему казалось, что надо прояснить все с Артуром, прежде чем поделиться с кем-то этой новой реальностью.  
  
Лекции шли своим чередом, и скоро уже надо было начинать подготовку к сессии. Мерлин попытался учиться, сосредоточиться на формулах и расчетах, на практических занятиях по химии. Этой ночью в фаст-фуде он работал без остановки, чем заслужил отвратительно удовлетворенную улыбку от Аредиана.   
  
В четверг утром Мерлин проснулся с трудом, потому что почти не мог спать этой ночью. Он был слишком взбудоражен. Выключив будильник, он в спешке начал просматривать сообщения в своем мобильном, в надежде найти сообщение от Артура... но ничего не было. Он стиснул зубы и встал из кровати.  
  
О том, чтобы самому написать Артуру, не могло быть и речи. Мерлин знал, что после всего, что случилось и что они сказали друг другу, Артур должен первым дать о себе знать.   
Мерлин приготовил себе яичницу, стараясь ничего не сжечь. Если Артур не позвонит к полудню... они ведь даже не договаривались ни о времени, ни о месте...  
Он вздохнул. И пока пережевывал эти дурацкие яйца, изо всех сил надеялся, что Артур не посмеялся над ним снова.  
  
  
  
Было уже почти четыре часа дня, когда пришло сообщение.  
  
  
 **Отправитель: Неизвестный номер  
Дата: 02/03/20 **  
Время: 16:11  
Прости, это дни были совершенно безумными. Мой старый номер был привязан к кредитке отца, так что он теперь заблокирован.  
Это мой новый номер. Зайду за тобой около семи, хорошо? Повседневная одежда.**   
  
  
Мерлин взволнованно смотрел на экран. Потом ответил простым "ОК", попытался успокоиться, но уже чувствовал, что не сможет — сердце колотилось, как бешеное. Он собирался с Артуром на настоящее свидание. Чего ожидать? Он знал, что для Артура все будет в новинку, и что не следует, конечно, надеяться на какие-то проявления чувств на людях, но одна только мысль о том что... Нет, никаких ожиданий. Так будет лучше.   
  
Через несколько часов — и нескольких панических переодеваний — Мерлин услышал, что в дверь звонят. Быстро поправив волосы, он пошел открывать, изображая на лице уверенность, которой в тот момент совершенно не чувствовал.   
Артур был... великолепен. Невозможно было подобрать других слов, чтобы описать его. На нем была фирменная рубашка, подчеркивавшая его мускулы, и узкие черные джинсы. Волосы были искусно взлохмачены, как и всегда.   
Мерлин понял, что Артур, должно быть, потратил время, чтобы приодеться и понравиться ему. Он был не единственным, кто хотел произвести хорошее впечатление.   
  
— Ты отлично выглядишь! — Артур слегка покраснел, пока смотрел на него.   
  
Мерлин с сомнением оглядел свой серый кардиган и легкие джинсы. Потом улыбнулся и надел пиджак.   
  
— Спасибо, ты тоже неплохо.  
  
— Я сексуальная бомба, Эмрис. Вот и все, — Артур усмехнулся и похлопал его по плечу. Потом наклонился к Мерлину поближе, разглядывая его лицо. — Погоди... у тебя что, черный карандаш на глазах?  
  
Он это заметил. Мерлин посмотрел на него почти вызывающе. На самом деле, он очень редко красил глаза, только иногда, когда выходил куда-то по вечерам, ему нравилось выделять глубину глаз, чуть-чуть проходясь карандашом на внутренних уголках век под ресницами. Он никогда не делал этого раньше при Артуре, поскольку знал, что тот лишь испытает неловкость. Но в этот вечер, готовясь к встрече, Мерлин решил ничего не скрывать. Если Артур хочет принять возможную связь между ними, ему придется принять и этот карандаш.  
  
— Проблемы?  
  
Артур нерешительно поднял руку и погладил его по щеке.   
  
— Нет, нет... твои глаза стали еще больше.   
  
И умолк, сжав губы. Мерлин застыл на ступеньках дома, почти парализованный: он не привык к проявлениям чувств на открытом воздухе. Артур что, действительно погладил его лицо?   
  
— Идем.  
  
Тот, казалось, вынырнул откуда-то из своих мыслей, потому что внезапно схватил Мерлина за руку и потащил на другую сторону улицы. Артур взял его за руку. За руку, о, дорогой господь. Мерлин ощутил, как большой палец слегка ласкает его ладонь, и почувствовал, что горит.   
Он все еще был удивлен этими ощущениями, поэтому даже не понял сразу, почему Артур остановился возле небольшого джипа Фольксваген. Отпустил его руку и жестом предложил садиться, пока открывал дверцу с другой стороны.   
  
— А что же Феррари?  
  
— Я же говорил тебе, что буду продавать автомобили. Прямо сейчас я не могу их больше содержать, а даже если бы и смог... они принадлежат тому миру, к которому больше не принадлежу я. Я начал с Феррари, а потом постепенно избавлюсь и от других.  
  
Мерлин во все возрастающим изумлением рассматривал парня перед собой. Неужели это Артур?   
  
— Эй, не смотри на меня так. Я пытаюсь, понятно? Я действительно пытаюсь.  
  
Мерлин улыбнулся и, прежде, чем Артур сел и завел мотор, прежде чем тысячи сомнений закружились в его глупой голове, решил последовать своему инстинкту. Он подошел к Артуру и поцеловал его. Тот выдохнул ему в губы и тут же приоткрыл рот, углубляя поцелуй, положив ладонь ему на затылок. Почувствовать его язык было как получить электрический удар, который отозвался во всем теле. Мерлин застонал, встречая его язык своим, впивая его дыхание, впиваясь в его губы. И не смог подавить дрожь, когда Артур просунул руку ему под одежду, лаская кожу.   
  
— Эй, хватит, остановись, — сказал Артур, отрываясь от его губ и и быстро целуя шею. — Отодвинься от меня, Мерлин, или мы никуда не пойдем.  
  
Мерлин на мгновение задумался: ему было уже наплевать на свидание, на ужин, на все бары и рестораны мира, он хотел только вернуться с Артуром домой и заново изучить это тело, которое в прошлом было для него настоящим наркотиком.   
Но пересилил себя и сдержался. Это свидание было очень важным. Если бы они просто снова лягут вместе в постель, ничего не изменится. Он это знал.  
Поэтому он неохотно отстранился, и понял, что Артур, должно быть, тоже подумал о том же самом. Неловко кашлянув, тот уселся за руль.  
  
— Ты даже сможешь водить машину, скорость которой меньше трехсот пятидесяти километров в час?  
  
— Я рад, что твоя ирония никуда не исчезла.   
  
— О, да, я тоже рад.   
  
Мерлин, улыбаясь, смотрел на дорогу за окном.   
  
— Куда мы едем?  
  
— В один спокойный паб. Домашнее пиво, мясо. Овощи, которые ты любишь. Подходящее место для тебя.  
  
— Ты действительно постарался организовать это свидание.  
  
Мерлин сказал это насмешливым тоном, но на самом деле он был действительно приятно поражен. Но выражение лица Артура стало очень серьезным.  
  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, сколько я о нем думал.  
  
Все оставшееся время пути они молчали, и Артур, переключая рычаги, словно невзначай прикасался пальцами к ноге Мерлина.   
  
  
Паб оказался очень уединенным и интимным, свет в нем был приглушен, на каждом столике стояла маленькая цветная свеча. Мерлин огляделся, когда они вошли, и заметил, что посетителями были, в основном, парочки. Артур выбирал, куда сесть, и его выбор пал на маленький столик в углу. Мерлин не хотел проверять и испытывать его, но все еще не мог поверить, что это действительно происходит, что они на самом деле пошли на свидание в какое-то общественное место. Пытаясь что-то выбрать в меню, он продолжал смотреть на Артура. На первый взгляд, Артур держался спокойно, но его поза была чрезмерно жесткой. Иногда он беспокойно оглядывался, словно опасаясь, что кто-то наблюдает за ними. В конце концов Мерлин сжалился над ним.  
  
— Артур, выдохни. Никому до нас нет дела, все пары здесь или хотят насладиться едой, или планируют закончить вечер в постели. Ну, или в машине, смотря у кого какие возможности, — он попытался поддерживать шутливый тон, но увидел, что Артур нахмурился.  
  
— Я все испортил, да? Черт... — он нервно провел рукой по волосам.  
  
— Не волнуйся. До сих пор ты держался почти прилично.  
  
— Спасибо за поддержку, Мерлин.  
  
— Я просто пытался помочь тебе.  
  
— Может, если ты перестанешь все время смотреть на меня этими сумасшедшими глазами... — Артур наклонился и поцеловал его.  
  
Это был решительный поцелуй, хотя рука, которую он держал, слегка дрожала.  
Когда Артур отстранился, Мерлин не выпустил ее.  
Ужин продолжился без каких-то особых проблем, и между смущенными взглядами и бокалом вина им удалось добраться до десерта.   
Когда потом они вышли на улицу, то решили прогуляться у реки. Воздух был свежим и в нем чувствовался запах моря. И надежды. Артур взял его руку и крепко сжал. На улице еще были люди, из открытых окон пабов слышались голоса посетителей и шум трансляций спортивных матчей. Мерлин вздохнул. Было так хорошо!  
  
— Хочешь что-нибудь выпить?  
  
— Нет. Лучше погуляем, ладно?  
  
— Ладно. — И Артур обнял его за плечи.  
  
Все было так ново. Физический контакт на улице казался чуждым и неожиданным.   
Они подошли к причалу, огибавшему реку, и медленно пошли вдоль него. Здесь было много людей. Через каждую сотню метров стояли уличные художники, музыканты, и группы людей собирались вокруг них, повсюду были лотки и прилавки с попкорном или конфетами. Была типичная атмосфера весенней ночи.  
  
— Что с тобой, Мерлин? Ты не разговариваешь с тех пор, как мы вышли из паба.  
  
Артур, казалось, нервничал, и хотя Мерлин ощущал его прежнюю силу и надежность рядом с собой, все же в Артуре чувствовалась — уже второй раз за этот день — и какая-то странная уязвимость.   
  
— Я пытаюсь примирить представление, которое у меня было о тебе, с нынешним тобой.   
  
— Когда я смогу убедить тебя, что...  
  
— Нам нужно время, Артур. Ты тоже это знаешь.  
  
Тот ничего не ответил, но покрепче прижал Мерлина к себе. Потом поцеловал в висок и сказал:  
  
— Спи сегодня у меня. А утром я приготовлю тебе завтрак.  
  
— Это что, такой способ меня отравить?  
  
Но на его поддразнивания Артур ответил тем, что поцеловал его. Он слышал, как кто-то засвистел им издалека, но их это уже не заботило.  
  
  
  
Когда они вошли в квартиру, глаза Мерлина изумленно расширились. Это был большой лофт с поднятой на второй уровень спальней. Окон не было, вместо этого вся длинная стена была стеклянной, и только это стекло, казалось, отделяло человека от небоскребов Замка. Артур не стал включать свет, и сияние огней от зданий впереди слегка освещало все вокруг. Мерлин подошел к стене из стекла. Внизу он мог видеть сотни машин, которые непрерывно двигались, сотни огней в темноте ночи, сияющих, красочных.   
  
— Тебе нравится? — голос Артура позади него казался странным. Мерлин обернулся к нему.  
  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
— Да так.  
  
Мерлин вздохнул. Он знал, куда этот разговор мог бы их завести, но не хотел сейчас разбираться во всех нюансах. Все происходило слишком быстро. Он не хотел говорить об этом. Пока нет.  
Он подошел к Артуру, обнял его и поцеловал. Позволил рукам скользить по плечам, гладить это совершенное тело. Артур сразу же ответил на поцелуй, скользнул руками вдоль спины, обхватил ягодицы. Сжал их, притиснул Мерлина к себе и потерся о него, дав почувствовать свою эрекцию.  
  
— Пошли наверх. Хочу увидеть тебя в моей кровати.  
  
  
Час спустя, когда их тела были уставшими и наконец-то удовлетворенными, Мерлин медленно поднялся с постели, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как ноет его задница. Охваченный страстью, он не отдавал себе отчет, насколько сильными были толчки Артура в момент их близости. К тому же, у него так давно никого не было...  
  
— Эй... — хриплый голос Артура послышался сзади, пока он искал боксеры где-то возле кровати. — Куда ты собрался?  
  
— Домой, Артур.   
  
— Почему? Не уходи.  
  
Мерлин стоял неподвижно, пытаясь найти правильные слова, чтобы отклонить предложение. Как он мог остаться в его квартире этой ночью, проснуться рядом с Артуром и притвориться, что дает ему еще один шанс? Солгать себе, потому что на самом деле все эти месяцы его единственной мыслью было забыть Артура. Притвориться, что не любил его. Никогда не переставая любить.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Мерлин. Останься.   
  
Он обернулся и увидел, что Артур сидит на кровати, волосы растрепаны после секса, простынь едва прикрывает бедра. Протянув руку, он звал его вернуться обратно в кровать, где их тела только что заново открывали друг друга.   
Мерлин почувствовал комок в горле. Но, в конце концов, решился сдвинуться с места, и проделал те несколько шагов, что отделяли его от Артура. Как только он лег, то Артур сразу же обнял его и крепко прижал к себе. Мерлин закрыл глаза и вспомнил те далекие дни,  _месяцы_ , когда за такое вот объятие был готов продать кусок собственной души. Горечь... горечь не исчезла, возможно, и никогда полностью не исчезнет, но он постарался отогнать ее.  
  
— Ты сказал, что ушел с факультета экономики. Вот почему я больше не встречал тебя в университете. А что собираешься делать теперь?  
  
Он услышал, как Артур неуверенно вздохнул, уткнувшись ему в волосы.  
  
— Я записался на факультет английской литературы, а еще буду ходить на лекции по кинематографии.  
  
Мерлин отодвинулся и недоверчиво уставился на него.  
  
— Ты шутишь.  
  
— Никогда не был так серьезен, как сейчас, Мерлин.  
  
В это невозможно было поверить.  
  
— Мне следовало сделать это несколько лет назад. Ели бы я только смог тогда убедить отца, заставить уважать свой выбор... Я потерял столько лет. Но теперь хочу начать все заново. И думаю, что основы экономики и финансов могут помочь мне даже и в этой сфере, у меня появилась куча идей.  
  
— Странно.  
  
Артур толкнул его в плечо.  
  
— На что ты намекаешь, Эмрис?  
  
Мерлин улыбнулся ему, но на самом деле был впечатлен тем, какие виражи закладывал Артур, как круто изменял свою жизнь.   
  
— Другие об этом знают?  
  
— Да. Леон не может сохранить тайну, даже если я ему заплачу.   
  
— Знают ли они... и о тебе? О нас двоих?  
  
Он услышал, как Артур сглотнул.  
  
— Еще нет. Честно говоря, я боюсь реакции Морганы. В эти месяцы мы особо не разговаривали. Не думаю даже, что она знает о моем разрыве с отцом.   
  
— Хм.  
  
— Но я, конечно, скоро всем скажу. Я должен извиниться перед всеми, особенно перед Гвен с Ланселотом. Знаю, что я их сильно разочаровал. Но я хочу... — Артур провел рукой по глазам, скрываясь от его взгляда. — Хочу, чтобы теперь все изменилось. И еще мне придется поговорить с Гавейном. С ним вообще все было непросто.   
  
Мерлин отвернулся. Интересно, как Гавейн примет это. Они уже давненько не созванивались. Все эти месяцы они встречались, и хотя Гавейн хотел перевести их отношения во что-то более серьезное, Мерлин знал, что еще не готов. И сейчас понял, что никогда и не будет готов.   
  
— Мерлин. — Артур взял его за руку и встряхнул. — Я знаю, что вы с Гавейном... — он тяжело вздохнул. — Я не хочу ничего знать. Для меня важно, что ты сейчас здесь, со мной.   
  
— Ладно.  
  
Он обнял Мерлина, прижал его к себе, и они разговаривали еще долго, рассказывая друг другу об этих тяжелых месяцах, когда были далеко один от другого. Так они, в конце концов, и заснули, прижавшись друг к другу, умиротворенные и полные покоя впервые за долгое время.   
  
  
  
На следующее утро Мерлин проснулся один посреди огромной кровати. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы оглядеться и понять, где он находится. Чтобы вспомнить, что произошло. Он сел, морщась от боли. Снизу доносился стук посуды и запах кофе и жареных яиц, очень соблазнительный. Мерлин встал, надел боксеры и джинсы и босиком отправился вниз, на первый уровень квартиры.   
  
— Наконец-то ты проснулся, — Артур стоял спиной к нему и возился у плиты. — Я уже думал, придется идти и силой вытряхивать тебя из кровати, Мер...— он повернулся со сковородкой в руке и замер, уставившись на него. — ...лин.  
  
Мерлин почувствовал, как его теплый взгляд скользит по телу, будто ласка: по обнаженной груди и животу, по плечам и длинной шее, на которых, как Мерлин знал, были засосы и следы укусов.   
  
— Блядство. Иди сюда.  
  
Мерлин усмехнулся и подошел к нему. Артур поставил назад сковородку, выключил плиту, а потом обнял Мерлина и с жаром принялся его целовать. Его губы пахли кофе, и Мерлин с наслаждением ощутил этот горький вкус у себя на языке. Когда Артур оставил его рот, то принялся за шею, покрывая ее поцелуями, вылизывая, слегка прикусывая ключицы.  
  
— Ох... — Мерлин подавил стон, почувствовав, как зубы впиваются в чувствительную кожу.  
  
Тут Артур опустился перед ним на колени.   
Мерлин посмотрел ему в глаза и увидел в них отголосок собственного жгучего желания. И когда джинсы были расстегнуты, он почувствовал ласку его губ и зубов как приглашение и обещание своему уже вставшему члену, захваченному в плен тканью боксеров.  
  
— Это тоже часть завтрака?  
  
— Моего — да, пожалуй.  
  
Не теряя больше времени, Артур стянул с него белье и начал вылизывать, а потом и сосать его член. Мерлин не мог оторвать взгляда от этого зрелища: Артур на коленях, на полу своей кухни, залитый утренним светом, с жадностью вбирает его член в рот — это видение было таким поразительным, а ощущения такими интенсивными, что заставили Мерлина застонать. Он дотронулся до лица Артура, потом запустил руку ему в волосы, обхватил затылок, без слов умоляя продолжать. А пальцами другой гладил уголки этих влажных губ, которые сейчас сводили его с ума.   
  
— Черт... Артур...   
  
Он не мог больше сдерживаться и закрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь удовольствию. Казалось, вся кровь в теле устремилась к члену. Он невольно начал было двигать бедрами, чтобы еще больше погрузиться в горячий рот. Но потом остановился, и даже постарался ослабить хватку рук, не желая давать Артуру почувствовать даже малейшего принуждения со своей стороны. Вместо этого услышал стон. Он приоткрыл глаза: Артур посмотрел на него снизу совершенно темными от желания глазами, а потом обхватил руками за ягодицы и сильнее притянул к себе, заглотив его член почти до основания. Мерлин принял приглашение. На него накатила волна такого возбуждения, что он не смог бы больше сдерживаться, даже если бы и хотел: вцепился снова в его волосы и начал толкаться бедрами, все сильнее погружаться в эту влажную, горячую тесноту, надеясь, что тот не задыхается. При каждом толчке он чувствовал, как горло Артура делает глотательное движение, а язык проходится по члену.   
Мерлин понимал, что сейчас кончит, что оргазм приближается с каждым ударом сердца, с каждым движением бедер. Он открыл глаза, и увидел, как Артур запустил руку себе в штаны и ласкает себя почти отчаянно. Этого Мерлину хватило, чтобы взорваться. Он кончил прямо ему в рот, чувствуя, как семя смешивается с его слюной, и как Артур со стоном все проглотил, не отрывая при этом рук и от своего члена. Когда Мерлин, наконец, освободился от хватки этих полных губ, то увидел, как Артур наклонился вперед, застонал и кончил прямо на пол кухни.   
  
Мерлин шатался, стараясь отдышаться, и чувствовал, что весь горит. Артур поднял голову: щеки покраснели, волосы были растрепаны, глаза пьяные от пережитого удовольствия. Несмотря на все это, улыбнулся он весьма победоносно.   
  
— Надеюсь, Мерлин, тебе понравилась это первое блюдо перед завтраком. И еще больше надеюсь, что в следующий раз оно будет взаимным.  
  
Он поднялся, поцеловал Мерлина, и тот застонал, почувствовав на его языке свой собственный вкус.   
  
— Немного высокомерно предполагать, что у нас будут другие завтраки вместе, ты не находишь?   
  
Мерлин засмеялся.  
  
  
  
В конце концов, они все же позавтракали. Жареные яйца были еле теплыми, но обоих это не особо волновало. А когда Артур уже вставал, чтобы собрать тарелки, они услышали звонок в дверь.  
Мерлин вопросительно посмотрел на Артура.  
  
— Ты кого-нибудь ждешь?  
  
— Нет. И очень странно, что портье внизу не позвонил сначала мне, чтобы сообщить о визитере.  
  
Он подошел к двери и посмотрел, что показывает камера наблюдения. На экране рядом с дверью появилось сердитое лицо Морганы.   
  
— Черт, это Моргана.  
  
Мерлин нерешительно застыл у стола.  
  
— Что делать? Мне спрятаться?  
  
— Нет, не надо.  
  
В дверь снова настойчиво зазвонили.  
Артур вздохнул и открыл. Моргана стремительно вошла в квартиру и, даже не оглядываясь вокруг, начала снимать куртку.   
  
— Черт побери, Артур, почему я все должна узнавать от посторонних? Представь мое удивление, когда эта амеба Джордж сказал, что ты больше не живешь в том же доме, что и Утер? И уже почти неделю! Какого черта ты не сказал, где находишься? Почему ты мне-то ничего не сказал? Захожу это я сегодня к вам с отцом домой, и представь, в каком была шоке! А Леон сказал, что ты вдобавок оставил университет. Артур, что за безумные поступки?   
  
— Моргана... — Артур закатил глаза и закрыл дверь, а потом подхватил куртку, прежде чем та упала на землю.  
  
— Я рада, конечно, что ты наконец осознал свою человеческую подлость и порвал с этой идиоткой Вивиан, но универ! Считаешь, стоит так разрушать свое будущее? Не говорю, — и Моргана сделала еще несколько шагов по квартире, взмахивая рукой, словно подчеркивала каждое слово. — уже про ту историю, что тебя видели с кем-то. Леон не хотел мне говорить, кто это, но я знаю, Артур, что ты опять во что-то вляпался. Ты больше не думаешь о Мерлине? После всего того, через что ты его заставил пройти, тебя опять видят с мужиком? У тебя что, совсем нет достоинства?  
  
Мерлин увидел, как выражение лица Артура становится все более раздосадованным, и почти пожалел его.  
  
— Месяцы плакать о Мерлине, а потом...   
  
Мерлин понял, что пора дать знать о себе, и слегка покашлял, Моргана резко развернулась и, наконец, увидела, что он сидит на высоком стуле возле барной стойки. Она замолчала, ее рот смешно открылся и стал похож на букву "о". Она оглядела его растрепанные волосы, почти полное отсутствие одежды, засосы и укусы тут и там на коже, и поняла, наконец, ситуацию.   
  
— Мерлин... Я тебя не заметила. — Она слегка сконфуженно повернулась к Артуру и спросила: — Что происходит?  
  
— Если бы ты дала мне вставить хоть слово, я бы все объяснил.  
  
— Вы вместе? Ты это хочешь сказать?  
  
Артур не ответил, но вопросительно и с надеждой посмотрел на Мерлина, и тот понял, что сейчас выбор за ним — как определить их отношения. Он скрестил руки, словно слегка защищаясь.  
  
— Мы пытаемся, Моргана.   
  
Моргана вздернула бровь, подошла к Артуру и ткнула пальцем ему в грудь.  
  
— Будь осторожен с тем, что ты делаешь, Артур, потому что клянусь, если ты опять выкинешь какое-нибудь дерьмо, я с тебя шкуру спущу. Не знаю, почему этот мученик решил дать тебе еще один шанс, но если ты опять заставишь его вот так же страдать, — Мерлин смущенно кашлянул, он вовсе не хотел, чтобы Артур знал, насколько ему было плохо по его вине. — клянусь чем хочешь, я заставлю тебя заплатить.  
  
Артур поднял руки, словно сдаваясь, но лицо его стало мрачным и непроницаемым.   
  
— Ты закончила? Что еще ты пришла сделать, кроме того, чтобы угрожать мне?  
  
Моргана помолчала, задумчивая и почти грустная.  
  
— Пришла узнать, как ты. Знаю, что ты совершил камин-аут и рассказал все Утеру, и раз ты переехал сюда... думаю, все прошло не очень хорошо.   
  
— Ты же знаешь, какие мы, Пендрагоны. Гордые и упрямые.  
  
Мерлин неловко поерзал на своем стуле. Он чувствовал, что присутствует при непростом и очень личном семейном разговоре, да так оно и было.   
Может, это подходящий случай, чтобы уйти. Он слез со стула и поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж квартиры. Оделся, слушая, как снизу доносятся возбужденные голоса брата и сестры. Должно быть, они спорили.   
Когда Мерлин был готов, то спустился вниз и направился к двери.   
  
— Ребята, оставляю вас, вам, наверно, много чего нужно друг другу рассказать. Созвонимся потом, Артур.  
  
Тот поднялся с дивана и подошел к двери и обнял его.  
  
— Извини, — прошептал он Мерлину в волосы.  
  
— Все в порядке. Так даже лучше, мне в любом случае надо в универ, сегодня дела в лаборатории.   
  
— Ладно. Позвоню позже. — Артур наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его.   
  
Поцелуй на прощание, который должен был быть просто формальностью, слегка затянулся. Они забыли, где находятся.   
Сзади с дивана раздалось фальшивое покашливание, и когда они обернулись, увидели хитрый взгляд Морганы.  
  
— Не думала, что скажу это, но, похоже, вы будете соперниками Ланса и Гвен на звание самой приторно-сладкой парочки года.   
  
— Подумай лучше о себе и Леоне, ведьма.  
  
Мерлин подмигнул ей и вышел из квартиры, бросив последний долгий взгляд на Артура.  
  
Он пришел в университет, как в трансе, и когда Фрейя увидела его, элегантно одетого и к тому же без книг, то улыбнулась очень лукаво и намекающе.  
  
— Кто-то сегодня ночевал не дома, а?  
  
И Мерлин засмеялся, впервые после долгих месяцев счастливый.  
  
  
* *

 

Несколько недель спустя Артур предложил Мерлину переехать к нему. Как они перешли от "ладно, попробуем начать с начала" к "давай жить вместе" было совершенно непонятно. Но с Артуром всегда было так, он не мог жить, не впадая в крайности.  
  
— Ты с ума сошел?  
  
Артур фыркнул, указывая на него деревянными палочками.  
  
— Ты почти все ночи проводишь здесь. Твои друзья — наши друзья — живут в этом районе. И университет, угадай, где? Прямо здесь, возле Замка!  
  
Мерлин закатил глаза и схватил еще один кусок суши. В этот вечер они решили заказать японский обед, и Мерлин был этим очень доволен. Теперь он понял, что это, должно быть, был план Артура, чтобы задобрить и соблазнить его.   
  
— Артур, разница есть. И потом, ты же знаешь, что моя работа все равно в Нижнем городе.   
  
— Черт, ты действительно собираешься использовать работу как оправдание? Если переедешь сюда, то тебе не надо будет платить аренду, и ты можешь бросить свою дерьмовую работу!  
  
— Эй!  
  
— Никаких "эй". Ты сам знаешь, что работа отстойная, что Аредиан просто использует тебя, и все. Ты мог бы получше сосредоточиться на учебе, а когда подашь заявку на стажировку, то сможешь получить работу в хорошей компании.   
  
Мерлин жевал суши. Он знал, что Артур прав, но жить вместе было важным выбором, а не решением, которое можно принять легкомысленно. И потом, он не хотел чувствовать себя в долгу перед Артуром.  
  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — серьезный тон Артура заставил его поднять голову. — "А что, если не получится?", "А что, если мы будем ссориться каждый день?", "А если мы слишком молоды, чтобы принимать такое решение?". Но, Мерлин...— он посмотрел на него взглядом, который проникал, казалось, в самую душу. — я знаю только, что не хочу тебя потерять. И дело не в том, что, если начать жить вместе, эта опасность исчезает, это я хорошо знаю. Однако я могу обмануть себя. Могу надеяться.  
  
— Артур...  
  
— Ну, давай хоть попробуем! Если не сработает... по крайней мере, мы попытались. Какой смысл ждать? Я знаю твои плохие привычки, ты знаешь мои.   
  
— Может, у нас появятся новые.  
  
— В этом прелесть совместной жизни, не так ли? — Артур улыбнулся ему и схватил последний кусочек — темпура урамаки.   
  
— Этот был моим любимым! Ты злодей!  
  
— Если согласишься переехать сюда —отдам его тебе, — и Артур помахал палочками перед его носом.   
  
Мерлин удивленно фыркнул. Каким Артур был смешным! Что за ребячливость.  
  
— Я буду оплачивать счета. И отдам тебе долю в кондоминиуме. — Да ладно, может, он блефует, Мерлин даже представить не осмеливался, сколько может стоить оплата кондоминиума в таком небоскребе. Артур, должно быть, подумал то же самое и победно улыбнулся.   
  
— Скажи а-а-а-а... — наконец последний кусочек урамаки прибыл в пункт назначения. Пока Мерлин жевал его, то думал, что это и есть вкус любви.  
  
  
  
Конечно же, все было не так просто.   
Первые дни совместной жизни, с переездом и всем прочим, они были очень взволнованы. Потом, как только все вернулось к повседневной рутине, у них появились и первые разногласия. Но между ссорами и бесконечными сеансами секса, между диваном и кухонным столом, все стало нормально.   
  
Они так же организовали первый ужин дома как официальная пара. И, несмотря на первоначальное смущение, особенно с Гавейном, все были довольны новостями.   
  
  
 **Отправитель: Гавейн  
Дата: 02/08/20 **  
Время: 01:11  
Я очень рад за тебя. Действительно Мерлин. И если Принцесса заставит тебя страдать, ты знаешь, что я всегда буду рядом. Спокойной ночи. xx**  
  
  
Той ночью, когда закончилась вечеринка и Артур чистил зубы в ванной, Мерлин получил это сообщение. Он почувствовал, как защемило сердце, и ответил простым "спасибо".   
Он иногда задавался вопросом, как смог не влюбиться в Гавейна за все эти месяцы. Но такова жизнь, и не стоило слишком много задумываться о природе своих чувств.  
  
  
  
Несколько дней спустя Артур пришел домой странно взволнованный и, не давая Мерлину времени спросить, что происходит, уселся перед компьютером и начал работать над проектом в Adobe Photoshop.  
  
— Вижу, ты в фазе гения, Пендрагон?  
  
— Я слышу твой саркастический тон, Эмрис. Сегодня я зашел в ассоциацию ЛГБТ Камелота, и...  
  
— Ассоциация ЛГБТ?  
  
Артур перестал печатать и повернулся к нему, слегка покраснев.  
  
— Я присоединился к ней на прошлой неделе.  
  
Мерлин знал, что у него на лице совершенно изумленное выражение. Что его удивляло в каминг-ауте Артура, так это скорость. Казалось, за один короткий период тот успевал все сразу. Не только сталкивался с ежедневными вызовами и трудностями, — от недоверчивых или враждебных взглядов окружающих, когда они гуляли рука об руку, до настоящих угроз, летящих от некоторых горячих голов, но так же и выразил желание глубже узнать о культуре ЛГБТ. Казалось, теперь, приняв, наконец, свою идентичность, Артур бросился вниз со скалы без каких-либо мыслей, наслаждаясь эйфорией и ветром в лицо. Таким Артур был всегда, решительным и готовым к вызовам. Даже в этой области.   
  
— Ты записался в ассоциацию?  
  
— Да, Мерлин, и знаешь, меня удивляет, что ты до сих пор не являешься ее частью. Они организуют много интересных мероприятий. Так вот, я зашел к ним сегодня после уроков, и предложил создать тематический клуб фильмов ЛГБТ.  
  
— Господи, ты еще не стал членом ассоциации, а уже начал командовать ими!  
  
Но, несмотря на свой дразнящий тон, Мерлин подошел к нему и взъерошил волосы.   
  
— Эй, предложить — не значит командовать. — Артур обнял его за бедра и повернулся к компьютеру. — Думаю, интересно было бы устроить фестиваль кино. Я сказал им, что сделаю подборку фильмов и создам пробный график расписания, и тогда мы обсудим это вместе.   
  
— Ты сейчас этим занимаешься?  
  
— Да. Думаю, важно показывать такие фильмы, даже для гетеро. Если все пойдет хорошо, можно было бы подумать о создании подраздела документальных фильмов. Картины, изображения являются очень мощным рычагом воздействия, а кино — сильнее всего, если хочешь передать какой-то посыл. Сейчас показы будут бесплатными, но если дело будет успешным, мы могли бы создать небольшой вступительный взнос, собрать средства, и использовать их на разное. Например, на повышение уровня осведомленности хотя бы в пределах кампуса.  
  
— Ты полон сюрпризов, Артур Пендрагон.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— И с какого фильма ты хотел бы начать?  
  
— С двух ковбоев Вайоминга, конечно.  
  
— Предсказываю море слез.  
  
— В этом очарование "Горбатой горы", не так ли?  
  
— Эта твоя романтическая сторона меня почти тревожит.  
  
— Ладно, хватит придираться. Тебе разве не нужно за покупками? Сегодня же твоя очередь, нет?  
  
— Спасибо, что напомнил, чудовище.  
  
Мерлин надел пальто и пошел к выходу, но остановился перед дверью.  
  
— Артур?  
  
— М? — тот продолжал работать за компьютером, сосредоточенно глядя в экран.  
  
— Я тобой горжусь.  
  
Мерлин шел в метро, и в памяти отпечаталась ослепительная улыбка, с которой повернулся к нему Артур.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
Казалось, все пришло в норму, но самой главной проблемой, которую они так и не смогли решить, был Утер. Отец Артура, конечно же, не принял новый выбор своего сына, ни один из его выборов, и Мерлин видел, как от завуалированных угроз и холодных телефонных звонков настроение Артура ухудшается с каждым днем.   
Сначала они пытались говорить об этом, но разговоры всегда заканчивались ссорами. Это было так больно. У Мерлина не было отца, однако он знал, что родитель должен вести себя по-другому. Почему Утеру нужно было быть таким жестоким с Артуром?  
  
Все изменилось однажды вечером. Мерлин с Артуром были дома и пытались, с переменным успехом, учиться. По крайней мере, Мерлин пытался, вот если бы еще Артур перестал его отвлекать этим глупым карандашом, застрявшим во рту.   
  
— Я знаю, ты делаешь это нарочно.  
  
— Что? — абсолютно невинный тон был явным этому доказательством.  
  
— Сосешь его, будто ты в порнофильме.  
  
— Просто ты не можешь оторвать взгляд от моего рта, Эмрис.  
  
— Я тебя ненавижу!  
  
Артур хихикнул, а потом вместе со стулом передвинулся на его сторону стола.  
  
— И почему же? — зашептал он прямо в ухо, и Мерлин задрожал от удовольствия. Он повернулся к Артуру, нашел его губы своими, и только было запустил руку ему под футболку, как раздался звонок в дверь.   
  
— Нет, — он уронил голову Артуру на плечо. — Умоляю, скажи, что ты никого не приглашал на ужин.  
  
— По крайней мере, Моргана не должна была прийти, как обычно... Не понимаю, почему портье никогда не может позвонить и сообщить, прежде чем впускать ее сюда.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, она его запугала с самого начала.  
  
Артур встал, пыхтя, и поправил член под спортивными брюками.  
  
— Проблемы, Пендрагон?  
  
Вместо ответа тот показал ему средний палец, пока шел к домофону.  
  
Через мгновение видео показало изображение того, кто стоял за дверью. Мерлин услышал, как Артур сдавленно вздохнул, и когда выглянул, чтобы посмотреть на него, то его глаза расширились от шока.  
Мерлину не нужно было спрашивать, кто это, он уже видел это лицо на газетных фотографиях. Не было никаких сомнений: за дверью стоял Утер Пендрагон.  
  
 _Утер Пендрагон._  
  
Мерлин вскочил.  
  
— Артур, мне поднялся наверх?  
  
Снова раздался звонок. Экран показывал лицо раздраженного бизнесмена. Очень раздраженного.  
  
Артур, казалось, был ошеломлен. Потом глубоко вздохнул и повернулся к Мерлину.  
  
— Оставайся на месте. Пришло время решить этот вопрос раз и навсегда.  
  
И он открыл дверь.  
Утер неподвижно стоял в дверном проеме. Он был безупречен, великолепно одет, и Мерлин подумал, что Утер, должно быть, только что покинул один из своих офисов. Мерлину не было видно выражение лица Артура, поскольку тот стоял к нему спиной, но между двумя Пендрагонами явственно ощущался тихий вызов. Оба были очень напряженными. В конце концов, лицо Утера стало еще более раздраженным.  
  
— Совсем растерял хорошие манеры? Или потерял рассудок? Ты всех своих гостей заставляешь стоять на коврике у порога?  
  
— Ты не гость.  
  
Мерлин смущенно отвел взгляд. Господи, эта встреча будет полной катастрофой.  
  
После нескольких секунд молчаливого вызова Артур немного отодвинулся, позволив отцу войти в квартиру.   
Утер быстро огляделся, а затем уставился на Мерлина. Мерлин изо всех сил старался выдержать его ставший ледяным взгляд. Потом встал и пошел к Утеру, изобразив на лице самую доброжелательную улыбку.   
  
— Отец, это Мерлин. — Артур подошел и встал рядом ним.  
  
— Рад познакомиться с вами, мистер Пендрагон, — Мерлин протянул Утеру руку, но тот ее даже не заметил.   
  
Вместо этого он принялся разглядывать Мерлина, его босые ноги, слегка помятый спортивный костюм, потом лицо... Мерлин почувствовал себя очень неловко. Утер смотрел на него с надменностью и тем плохо скрываемым отвращением, с которым смотрят на мусор, который лежит на дороге, а не в мусорном контейнере.   
Мерлин, наконец, опустил руку и засунул ее в карман. Они молчали, а воздух стал таким тяжелым, что, казалось, давил на плечи. Наконец Утер снял очки, положил их в карман и вздохнул.   
  
— Ради бога, Артур. Сколько еще ты собираешься... — он взмахнул рукой, жестом указывая на лофт и на Мерлина — ...продолжать этот цирк?   
  
— Ты действительно не хочешь понять. Ты даже не пытаешься понять.  
  
— Что я должен понять? Что ты выбрал... — он сделал паузу, взглянув на Мерлина, —  _это_  вместо успешной карьеры? Да сотни людей продадут родную мать за то, чтобы иметь то, что было у тебя. Чего тебе не хватало? Разве я когда-нибудь отказывал тебе в удовольствиях? Ты действительно думаешь, что я не знал о твоих выходках в отелях? Я позволял тебе делать все. Со своими деньгами ты мог купить любого мальчика, какого пожелал бы. И так-то ты мне платишь? Выбрал нищего в качестве партнера и...  
  
— Не смей его оскорблять.  
  
— ...и решил бросить университет, — спокойно закончил Утер.  
  
— Я не бросил университет. Я перешел на факультет английской литературы.   
  
— Подходящий предмет для таких, как ты.  
  
— Для таких, как я? — Артур угрожающе двинулся к отцу, но Мерлин схватил его за рукав, не давая продолжать.  
  
Он чувствовал давление, тяжесть, угнетающее чувство в районе груди. Мерлин пробыл всего несколько минут в одной комнате с Утером Пендрагоном, но уже задыхался, и только сейчас начал понимать, в какой обстановке вырос Артур.  
  
— Мистер Пендрагон, вы разве не хотите, чтобы ваш сын был счастлив? Вам не кажется, что у Артура есть право быть самим собой?  
  
— Мерлин, держись подальше от этой истории.  
  
— Нет, Артур, пусть он выскажется. Мне очень любопытно его мнение, — издевательского и насмешливого тона Утера было достаточно, чтобы заставить его занервничать.   
  
— Что, черт возьми, с вами не так? — Мерлин выпустил рукав Артура и теперь сам подошел к Утеру. — Почему вы сегодня пришли сюда лично? Думаю, вы прекрасно знали, что Артур живет со мной. И наверняка уже проверили и меня, и мою семью, так что в курсе, что да, я нищий, что я всегда работал, чтобы продолжать учебу, и никогда не просил подачек ни у кого, даже у вашего сына. Почему бы вам не признать, что сейчас Артур так счастлив, каким вы никогда его видели? Или у вас совсем нет сердца? Ваш сын — не предмет торга, не ваш наемный сотрудник, и если он наконец-то следует за своими мечтами, вам стоило бы гордиться этим. Гордиться! Ведь Артур всегда идет с поднятой головой, даже когда его оскорбляют, даже когда обнулил свою карьеру и начал учебу снова, он все равно работает изо всех сил, чтобы двигаться вперед. Знаете ли вы, что он за несколько месяцев стал президентом ассоциации ЛГБТ Камелота? Что журналист "Камелот Таймс" берет у него интервью по поводу его проектов в университете... Или вы предпочли бы, чтобы имя Артура появлялось только в хронике скандальных журналов?  
  
Утер ничего не ответил, но сжал губы так, что они побелели.  
  
— Мерлин... — Артур положил руку ему на плечо, чтобы прервать его, но Мерлин решил продолжить. Возможно, это был единственный раз, когда он сможет поговорить с Утером лично, и хотел сказать все, что накипело к этому моменту, даже если это были и слишком личные мысли.  
  
— И еще, мистер Пендрагон, я не хочу больше ссориться с Артуром по вашей вине. Не хочу больше видеть бессилие в его глазах каждый раз, как он поговорит с вами по телефону. Вы не понимаете, что каждый раз убиваете его? — Мерлин чувствовал, как горит, он волновался. — Я только хочу сказать, что после каждого ядовитого звонка, после каждого презрительного слова, которое вы вываливаете на него, я буду здесь, чтобы собирать обломки. Нравится вам это или нет, смиритесь с этим.   
  
Утер с недоумением уставился на него.  
  
— Что заставляет тебя верить, что ты так важен? Ты действительно думаешь, что мой сын выберет тебя, а не меня? А не свою нормальную жизнь?  
  
Мерлин почувствовал, как Артур подошел и обнял его сзади.  
  
Сердце билось, как безумное. Мерлин увидел, как Утер бросил на него последний леденящий взгляд, затем направился к входной двери и вышел, с силой ее захлопнув. Единственный гневный жест, который он позволил себе с момента прихода сюда.  
  
— Ну... Я бы сказал, все прошло хорошо. — Артур попытался улыбнуться, но, несмотря на легкий тон, он слегка дрожал. Мерлин почувствовал это. Он закрыл глаза.   
  
— Я был дураком. Не стоило мне... так говорить с твоим отцом. Извини, не знаю, о чем я думал.  
  
— Мерлин. — Артур обхватил его лицо ладонями. — Думаю, никто никогда не говорил обо мне таких великодушных слов.  
  
  
Они занимались любовью на диване. Артур лежал на животе, уткнувшись лицом в цветные подушки. Мерлин чувствовал, как при каждом его движении тело Артура дрожало, его задница приподнималась, будто стремясь навстречу его бедрам, встречая их сладострастными толчками. К концу, уже не в силах сдерживаться и чувствуя приближение оргазма, он полностью вытянулся на Артуре, обхватил его руками, прикусывая кожу его шеи и плеч.   
Он чувствовал, как Артур тяжело дышит, извивается, как от сладкой пытки. Мерлин нашел губами его ухо и слегка прикусил.   
  
— Можешь кончить, не прикасаясь к себе, Артур? Только от того, что мой член внутри тебя? Давай, сделай это для меня.  
  
Артур закрыл глаза, дыхание его стало прерывистым, и когда Мерлин увеличил силу толчков, стал мощно вбиваться в него, почувствовал, как тело Артура выгнулось, а мышцы начали судорожно сжиматься вокруг его члена.  
Вслед за ним и Мерлин был ослеплен собственным оргазмом, мозг словно отключился, и хотя бедра еще продолжали автоматически двигаться, тело уже скрутило в острой вспышке наслаждения. Лишь спустя время он почувствовал, как Артур губами ласкает пальцы его руки возле своего лица, чуть отодвинулся и вышел из его тела. Сел, пытаясь отдышаться, и погладил белоснежную спину. Потом наклонился и слегка прикусил зубами его ягодицу.  
  
— Эй, если хочешь есть, приготовь что-нибудь!  
  
Мерлин улыбнулся и еще раз прикусил нежную кожу, так что та порозовела под его зубами, и спросил:   
  
— Кстати о птичка, что хочешь сегодня на ужин? Приготовлю что угодно. Сегодня я чувствую себя великодушным.  
  
— Подожди, давай поваляемся еще пять минут. Иди сюда.   
  
Артур медленно перевернулся на спину и потащил Мерлина к себе. Тот устроился рядом с ним, положив голову ему на плечо, сдернул со спинки дивана плед, которым и укрыл их обоих.   
Они помолчали. Слышался только шум города далеко внизу, звук сирены скорой помощи, гудки машин. Солнце уже давно село, и квартиру освещали только огни соседних небоскребов. Мерлин уже начал дремать, как почувствовал, что Артур гладит его по голове.  
  
— Мне жаль, что ты стал свидетелем этого ужасного спектакля, — его голос был низким, немного хриплым, казалось, что слова с трудом находят дорогу. — Мой отец может быть действительно неприятным человеком... мягко говоря. Я больше не позволю ему говорить с тобой в таком тоне.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, я смогу себя защитить.  
  
— Да, я это заметил, — Мерлин со стыдом закрыл глаза при одном только воспоминании о своей вспышке при Утере. — Но я больше не хочу, чтобы он использовал такие слова, говоря о тебе. Это не ты проблема, Мерлин. Может отец хочет верить, что я сделал все это только ради тебя, но на самом деле я просто наконец-то начал жить. Я сделал важный выбор для себя и своего будущего. И наконец-то стал самим собой после вcех этих долгих лет.  
  
Мерлин прижался к нему и обнял покрепче.   
  
— Уже несколько дней я думаю... — Артур сделал паузу, вздохнул. — Помнишь, я говорил тебе о родственниках моей матери?   
  
Мерлин кивнул, вспоминая тот день, несколько месяцев назад, когда Артур впервые рассказал ему об Игрейн.  
  
— Мой отец разорвал отношения со всеми, не знаю, почему. Я поговорил с некоторыми слугами из старого дома, где раньше жил. Кажется, первые месяцы после моего рождения бабушка приезжала и жила вместе с нами, — может, чтобы помочь моей гувернантке.   
  
— Мать Игрейн?  
  
— Да. Потом отец, должно быть, выгнал ее каким-то образом, потому что она больше не приезжала, но у меня нет воспоминаний о том, как это было сделано. Каждый год она присылала поздравительные открытки на праздники и на мой день рождения. Я... — Артур сел, и Мерлин тоже сел вместе с ним, дрожа, когда плед заскользил по их голым плечам. — Я хочу навестить ее.  
  
— Она еще жива?  
  
— Думаю, да. Живет в деревушке в Шотландии, где родилась и моя мать.   
  
Мерлин посмотрел на его бледное лицо и погладил по щеке.  
  
— Думаю, это хорошая идея, Артур. Держу пари, она была бы счастлива увидеть тебя хотя бы раз.   
  
— Я... ты хочешь поехать со мной?  
  
— Что? — Мерлин недоверчиво посмотрел на него.  
  
— Если бы ты тоже там был... Я знаю, мне было бы легче.   
  
— Ты уверен? Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я присутствовал в такой важный момент?  
  
— Да.  
  
Мерлин обнял его. Артур считал его таким важным, что готов был разделить с ним настолько личные переживания... Мысль об этом согревала.   
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я поехал, потому что надо помочь тебе рассчитать маршрут по картам, да?  
  
— Ха-ха-ха, очень смешно, Эмрис. Мы все знаем, что ты совершенно не умеешь ориентироваться в пространстве.   
  
Но, несмотря на иронию, Мерлин почувствовал, что Артур покрепче прижимает его к себе.  
  
  
  
* *   
  
Они решили не ехать по шоссе. Им захотелось путешествовать, рассматривать пейзаж, блуждать и кружить по деревенским дорогам, погружаться в запахи, присущие каждому уголку провинциальной Шотландии. Это было приятное путешествие: они несколько раз останавливались в деревнях, чтобы отдохнуть и поговорить с местными жителями, купили козьего сыра у пастуха возле дороги, заблудились в полях цветной капусты, под смех Мерлина и проклятия Артура. Они весело провели время.  
  
Когда они добрались до побережья, Мерлин открыл окно машины и вдохнул острый запах морской соли. Воздух был холодным, но это его не беспокоило. Это был такой прекрасный день, а солнце так сверкало на морских волнах, что Мерлин почувствовал себя счастливым. Он завороженно наблюдал, как чайки преследуют друг друга в небе, потом ныряют в воду, опять появляются и снова парят в ослепительной синеве.  
  
Когда они добрались до Аберсвита, то решили оставить машину за пределами городка, и продолжили идти пешком. Выбравшись из машины, Мерлин глубоко вздохнул соленый воздух: как все здесь отличалось от Камелота! Перед ними раскинулось море и черные, поросшие мхом скалы вдоль берега. Ярко раскрашенные дома выходили на небольшую дорогу, которая опоясывала пляж, и единственным звуками здесь были только шум волн и пронзительные крики чаек.   
  
— Выглядит немного...  
  
— Необитаемым? — Мерлин повернулся к Артуру. Тот разглядывал пейзаж, и Мерлин сразу увидел, как он взволнован.  
  
— Артур... — Он взял его за руку, пытаясь придать мужества, которое теперь, похоже, исчезло. — Все будет хорошо. Мы ищем Сент-Мэри стрит, на гугл-картах это выглядело именно как улица вдоль пляжа.  
  
Тот кивнул и решительно направился к домикам. Гравий хрустел под ботинками. Мерлин огляделся: все казалось таким спокойным. Аберсвит, должно быть, был когда-то рыбацкой деревней, но теперь это был просто небольшой городок. Вероятно, жители соседних городов приезжают сюда, чтобы провести тут летний отпуск.  
  
Когда они нашли дом номер четырнадцать на Сент-Мэри стрит, то остановились возле маленького забора, окружавшего сад. Домик был очень красивым, и был выкрашен в голубой цвет. Вьющиеся растения обрамляли окна, сквозь стекла можно было видеть вышитые вручную шторы.   
  
— Ну... вот мы и на месте.  
  
— Войдем? — Мерлин слегка подтолкнул Артура вперед, прикосновение теплой руки было успокаивающим.  
  
Они прошли по маленькой тропинке, покрытой белой галькой, и остановились перед дверью, из-за которой раздавались низкие голоса и пение, — должно быть, работал телевизор. Ну, по крайней мере, кто-то есть дома, подумал Мерлин, вытирая ладони о джинсы.   
  
— Мы же все делаем правильно, да? — голос Артура дрогнул, и Мерлин почувствовал, как его охватывает бесконечная нежность.  
  
— Да. Я буду с тобой все это время.  
  
— Это должно меня успокоить, да, Эмрис?  
  
Они улыбнулись друг другу, и, глубоко вздохнув, Артур, наконец, нажал на кнопку звонка. В доме за дверью раздалась веселая музыка.  
Несколько бесконечных секунд не было слышно никакого движения... казалось, время остановилось. Потом дверь внезапно открылась, и до них донесся запах тушеного мяса и розовой воды. На пороге появилась пожилая леди с совершенно белыми волосами, одетая в платье из цветной шерсти. Мгновение она изучала их любопытными голубыми глазами.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Доброе утро. Мы искали миссис Макинтайр...  
  
Мерлин увидел, что Артур успокаивающе улыбается ей, и тоже улыбнулся.  
  
— Да, это я.  
  
— Это... Знаю, это может показаться странным или неожиданным, но я очень рад встретиться с вами, леди. — Артур нервно провел рукой по волосам, глубоко вздохнул и продолжил: — Я сын Игрейн.  
  
Глаза старушки внезапно расширились, и Мерлин понадеялся, что она не упадет в обморок прямо на пороге. Она прижала ладонь к груди, сделала шаг им навстречу, потом провела рукой по лбу.  
  
— Артур? Ты... ты Артур?  
  
Когда тот кивнул, она подошла еще ближе. Обхватила дрожащими ладонями его лицо, погладила по щеке.   
  
— Боже, дорогой, я ведь видела тебя только в первые месяцы после твоего рождения, и... А теперь ты уже мужчина. И теперь вижу, как ты так похож на свою мать.  
  
Когда они обнялись, Мерлин почувствовал комок в горле. Он знал, что был чувствительным, как девчонка средней школы, но все равно. Он был так счастлив за Артура.   
  
Потом Артур, конечно, будет отрицать, что побледнел и был взволнован, что глаза его увлажнились. Но в тот момент, сжимая в объятиях свою бабушку, он казался самым уязвимым человеком на земле.


	7. Глава 6. Ты часть меня.

Он медленно проснулся, чувствуя дискомфорт во всем теле. Яркий утренний свет бил прямо в глаза, проникая под веки. Должно быть, Артур снова оставил шторы открытыми. Раздраженно ворча, Мерлин пошарил рукой по кровати, но Артура в ней уже не было. Наконец он открыл глаза, щурясь и моргая, присмотрелся к будильнику на прикроватном столике. Семь утра. Он зевнул и перевернулся на спину.  
  
Матрас рядом с ним был теплым: должно быть, Артур встал не так уж давно. Еще раз скептически взглянув на будильник, Мерлин осознал, что да, действительно, было семь часов утра, воскресенье, и да, его соня-партнер уже встал.   
Странно. Прямо-таки ненормально. Может, плохо себя чувствует? В конце концов, они и правда много выпили вчера в том баре. Мерлин провел языком по губе, вспоминая вкус пива и губ Артура, — совершенно опьяняющее сочетание. Лучший коктейль в мире.  
  
Зевая изо всех сил, Мерлин решил встать. Мышцы казались скованными, и он потягивался, пока спускался по ступенькам. Снизу слышался шум чайника и низкий голос Артура. Должно быть, тот говорил по телефону, вряд ли у них были гости в это время. Даже Моргана не появлялась так рано, да еще в воскресенье!   
  
— Мерлин? Нет, ни черта.  
  
Он нерешительно остановился на лестнице. Артур говорил о нем. Вытянув шею, Мерлин выглянул вниз и увидел, что тот стоит возле кухонного стола с телефоном в руке, эффектный и великолепный даже в таком неопрятном виде: волосы взлохмачены, на ногах серые штаны от спортивного костюма. Мерлин не смог сдержать вздох, глядя на его обнаженную спину, ласкаемую утренним светом, и почувствовал, как брюки в промежности натянулись — разумеется, когда видишь партнера таким, нелегко справиться с утренней эрекцией.  
  
— Да, конечно... Нет, он ничего не подозревает, — Артур засмеялся. — Мерлин невероятно наивный, как ребенок.  
  
Мерлин почувствовал, как шею и щеки заливает горячий румянец. Да, иногда он действительно бывал рассеянным и доверчивым, но смеяться над ним вот так!   
  
— Ладно, тогда увидимся завтра... да... да... я уже забронировал номер. Ладно... да... я заберу тебя в шесть. Не забудь свои игрушки! — и Артур с насмешливой улыбкой положил телефон на кухонный стол.   
  
Мерлин неподвижно стоял у стены, кожа покрылась мурашками от контакта с холодной поверхностью. Что именно он услышал? Артур организовывал что-то... без него. И ему, по всей видимости, не следовало об этом знать. Забронировал номер... номер чего? Отеля?   
Мерлин похолодел. Может... да нет. Он решил отбросить все подозрения, все намеки, которые ум уже начал подкидывать ему.   
  
Медленно и тихо он вошел в кухню.  
Артур стоял спиной к нему и насвистывал какую-то мелодию, выкладывая кусочки бекона в сковородку. Мерлин обнял его за талию и уткнулся лицом в шею.   
  
— Эй... уже проснулся?  
  
Артур повернул голову и чмокнул его в лоб, и его поцелуй пах хлебом. Мерлин потерся носом о его кожу, прижимаясь к теплой спине. Артур... что ты скрываешь?  
  
— Тебя не было в постели.  
  
Артур хмыкнул, разбивая яйца над шипящим беконом.  
  
— Без меня ты пропадешь, Эмрис, признай это.   
  
Мерлин недовольно укусил его за плечо и отошел.  
Взял из холодильника соевое молоко, йогурт ,"те-паршивые-ростки-пшеницы" — комментарий Артура, конечно, — и сел за стол. Артур снова начал насвистывать. Почему он в таком хорошем настроении? Обычно-то ему было так трудно проснуться утром... собственно, они все время опаздывали в университет по его вине Артура. И не то чтобы посещали одинаковые уроки. Просто из-за умоляющих взглядов и поцелуев, полных обещаний, Мерлин всегда заканчивал тем, что дожидался его. Каждое проклятое утро.  
Но сегодня было воскресенье. Выходной, твою мать! Что заставило Артура уже проснуться и... свистеть?   
  
Взгляд Мерлина упал на мобильный телефон. Желудок скрутило.  
  
— Хочешь хлеба?  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Артур поставил перед ним тарелку с поджаренными ломтиками. На самом деле, они были слегка подгоревшими, но отказываться было рискованно — Артур был очень чувствителен к критике своих кулинарных навыков.   
Они начали есть. Мерлин не мог оторвать взгляда от Артура, от довольной полуулыбки, блуждавшей по его губам, от глаз, которые не встречались с его глазами. О чем тот думал? Мерлин опять против воли посмотрел на телефон.  
  
Он ненавидел себя. Почему он должен быть так неуверен в себе и в Артуре, в их отношениях? Прошли месяцы с тех пор, как мир воцарился в этом доме. Почему он не может наслаждаться этим?  
  
Уже наступила осень, и Мерлин начал последний учебный год в университете. Через несколько месяцев придется выбирать компанию, в которой он продолжит стажировку и которая сможет открыть для него дверь к началу захватывающей карьеры. Ну, по крайней мере, так утверждали профессора. Сама Моргауза не скрывала удовлетворения от его результатов на экзаменах. Артур несколько месяцев назад был прав, убедив его бросить работу в фаст-фуде: Мерлин смог целиком сосредоточиться на исследованиях и учебе, и результаты этого были замечены.   
Но сейчас он мог думать только об этом негромком разговоре по телефону. Схватив стакан с водой так, что даже костяшки побелели, Мерлин вздохнул.  
  
— Ты прямо ранняя пташка.  
  
— М-м?  
  
Артур рассеянно посмотрел на него. Губы были выпачканы желтком от яйца. Даже в этот момент не хотелось ничего другого, как наклониться и вовлечь их в мокрый поцелуй. А потом утащить Артура в кровать.  
  
— Ты встал так рано, а ведь сегодня воскресенье. Не похоже на тебя.  
  
Этот чертов телефон, проклятый магнит.  
  
— Просто мне нужно уйти. — И ничего больше не добавив, Артур снова начал есть. Мерлин с фальшивым спокойствием попытался проглотить ложку йогурта.  
  
— Серьезно? В воскресенье?  
  
Он старался сдержать саркастический тон, однако взгляд Артура был более чем красноречивым.   
  
— Не знал, что насчет этого есть какие-то запреты.  
  
На самом деле, воскресенье было единственным днем, когда они могли какое-то время побыть вдвоем: из-за лекций, учебы и всего прочего не так уж часто удавалось увидеться. Провести время вместе, чтобы заняться чем-то конструктивным, а не просто сексом. Ну, и сексом тоже.  
  
— На самом деле, не жди меня и на обед, сегодня вечером я вернусь поздно.  
  
Мерлин подождал еще несколько мгновений, но Артур ничего больше не сказал. Ладно. Это не первый раз, когда они проводят время врозь, но обычно даже не надо было ничего спрашивать, они всегда обговаривали какие-то детали. Однако сейчас Артур казался таким отстраненным, молчаливым, что пришлось сдержаться и не просить объяснений.   
  
Мерлин закончил свой завтрак в тишине. Этот день не мог начаться хуже.  
  
  
* *  
  
Через несколько часов — и после нескольких чашек кофе — Мерлин решил, что лучше было бы куда-нибудь сходить. Тишина дома угнетала и нервировала, в голове постоянно крутились одни и те же мысли. Он закрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку дивана. Учебник по химии соскользнул с колен и упал, печально ударившись о ковер. Мерлин не мог прекратить это, как ни старался, не мог остановить сомнения, которые вились на краю восприятия, как жужжащие насекомые.  
  
Где сейчас Артур? Или даже: с кем он?  
  
Мерлин раздраженно покачал головой. Он слепо доверял Артуру. Они испытали слишком много боли, чтобы начать, наконец, жить вместе, быть в отношениях, и это не имело бы никакого смысла, если бы Артур... прямо сейчас...  
  
На столике завибрировал телефон. Мерлин открыл глаза и быстро потянулся вперед, чтобы схватить его. Сообщение! Он с нетерпением открыл входящие.  
  
Гвен.  
Боже, какой он идиот. Это всего лишь подруга.  
  
  
 **Отправитель: Гвен.  
Дата: 15/09/20 **  
Время: 11:07  
Бранч в Моффри? Увидимся все там. Целую. **  
  
  
Мерлин вздохнул. Может, это подходящая возможность выйти и немного отвлечься. В этот день об учебе не могло быть и речи. Он с сомнением посмотрел на толстый том по химии. Завтра придется нагонять, на целых три главы больше! И все по вине Артура.  
Он сердито ответил Гвен и пошел одеваться.  
  
  
Бар Моффри был, по выражению Артура, "убитым" местом. Не очень популярная забегаловка, большинство посетителей которой составляли одинокие старики. Бар скрывался на самой окраине района Замка и демонстрировал свое родство с Нижним городом благодаря старой, подержанной, затасканной мебели. Наружные стены были окрашены мрачным черным лаком, кое-где разбавленным желтоватыми разводами, бывшими когда-то, по-видимому, позолоченными. Внутри было не лучше: мрачно, темно, в воздухе стоял запах влажного дерева и пива, свет был тусклым, углы — темными.   
Как эта дыра стала любимым местом сбора их маленькой группы в течение нескольких месяцев, оставалось тайной. Бар был "постыдно убогим" (литературное заимствование, как всегда Артур), но, тем не менее, Мерлин был уверен: бранчи тут одни из самых лучших в городе. И пиво... Боже, не говоря уже о пиве. Они проводили здесь целые вечера, с Артуром и с ребятами их компании.  
  
Мерлин приехал, как ему показалось, ужасно опоздав — транспорт в воскресенье был никуда не годным, — но перед баром увидел только Гвен и Ланселота.   
  
— А Артур?  
  
Мерлин попытался улыбнуться, как ни в чем не бывало, и поцеловал подругу в щеку. Прекрасное и мрачное воскресное утро, почему бы и нет?  
  
— У него другие дела.  
  
Его извиняющийся тон не убедил бы Гвен, но, к счастью, в тот момент судьба послала Гавейна, и допрос был прерван.  
  
— Эй, а где же Принцесса? Где ты прячешь Артура?  
  
Господи! Почему все думают, будто они с Артуром все время должны быть вместе? Но времени ответить не было, потому что он сразу же утонул в сильных объятиях Гавейна.  
  
— Так даже лучше, — Мерлин почувствовал горячий выдох в ухо. — Так я могу лапать тебя, не замерзая насмерть под его взглядом.   
  
— Гавейн...  
  
Но тот лишь провокационно улыбнулся и вошел в бар вслед за остальными.  
  
Мерлин вздохнул. Да, было странно еще и то, что Артур оставил его в этот день и перестал быть его телохранителем, как сам любил себя называть. Артур знал, что Гавейн постоянно развлекался, дразня его ревность и собственничество. Но знал так же и то, что Мерлин немало ночей провел в постели Гавейна, и до их пор не мог это принять. Они не так уж много говорили об этом, потому что оба понимали — это только вытащит на свет прошлые обиды и откроет старые раны. Так что старались забыть об этом и "двигаться дальше".   
  
После того, как все заказали еду, — тут не обошлось без шуточек над вегетарианским меню Мерлина, — разговор зашел о предполагаемых новых отношениях между Персивалем и Еленой, очень приятной и забавной девушкой, моментально покорившей Перси. Мерлин улыбнулся, вспомнив выражение лица Артура, когда им впервые про это сказали: похоже, тому когда-то нравился этот парень.   
  
Мерлин вздохнул.   
  
Все бесполезно. Он не мог не думать об Артуре.   
Он почувствовал, как Гавейн слегка пнул его под столом:  
  
— Эй, спящая красавица, ты еще с нами?  
  
Мерлин улыбнулся ему, подцепляя на вилку жареный помидор. Не стоило портить этот день, думая об одном глупом эгоисте, не так ли?   
  
Когда они закончили есть, он вспомнил про видеоигру, которую положил в сумку перед уходом. Мерлин вытащил ее и толкнул через стол к Леону.   
  
— Это та, что ты давал Артуру. Он говорил, что должен вернуть ее тебе.  
  
Не то, чтобы он хотел помогать... но игра лежала на столике у входной двери, и, в конце концов, ему ничего не стоило принести ее с собой.  
Леон взял игру и с сомнением повертел в руках.  
  
— Знаешь, это не моя.  
  
— Нет?  
  
— Я не покупаю такие видеоигры. Артур будет смущен, — и с понимающей улыбкой он толкнул игру обратно к Мерлину.  
  
Мерлин взял ее, не в силах скрыть недоумение.  
  
Он точно помнил разговор, который был у него с Артуром об этой игре. Действие в ней происходило в эпоху средневековья, и она была жестокой, грубой и очень кровавой (для юношей старше шестнадцати лет, с ума сойти!), но Артур был от нее в восторге и тратил целые дни, чтобы пройти все уровни. В конце концов Мерлин заставил его одеть наушники, чтобы квартира перестала походить на поле битвы — ему нужно было заниматься учебой. Когда же Мерлин спросил, откуда взялась проклятая видеоигра, Артур сказал, что от Леона. Невозможно было, чтобы он ошибся. Хотя... если вспомнить хорошенько, Артур тогда замер на мгновение, прежде чем ответить.   
  
Против воли, воспоминание о телефоне Артура всплыло в его мыслях. Слова вылетели сами собой, Мерлин не мог их остановить:  
  
— Леон, а ты давно не видел Артура?  
  
То, казалось, задумался, пережевывая жареный картофель.  
  
— Да уж давно, представь себе. Думаю, недели две или три. Артур сказал, у него нет времени, из-за учебы и дел в ассоциации.  
  
Мерлин слабо улыбнулся.  
  
Артур солгал ему.  
  
  
Надо попытаться успокоиться. Может, Артур ошибся, он иногда бывает таким небрежным.  
  
— Мерлин, все в порядке? — Гвен осторожно сжала его руку.   
  
Он постарался затолкать сомнения поглубже и улыбнулся ей самой убедительной улыбкой из своего репертуара.  
  
— Да, извини. Я тут отвлекся.  
  
— Артур имеет к этому какое-то отношение?  
  
Мерлин не смог сдержать гримасу. Подруга наклонилась поближе.  
  
— Мерлин... ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь поговорить со мной, если захочешь.  
  
Он не хотел говорить об этом. Еще и потому , что... а что он мог сказать-то? Он даже не знал точно, что происходит.  
  
  
* *  
  
Но, разумеется, все его намерения пошли прахом, как только их компания вышла из бара. Гвен прилипла к руке Мерлина хуже, чем присоска. И, в конце концов, ему пришлось сдаться.  
Попрощавшись с остальными, подруга решительно потащила его вдоль переполненных улиц Замка. Гвен была нежной и милой, но в такие моменты — возможно, из-за тлетворного влияния Морганы — она совершенно менялась.  
  
Добравшись до берега реки, они начали медленно прогуливаться по набережной. Дул ветер, но было не настолько холодно, чтобы заставить Гвен отказаться от разговора. И Мерлин, ежась в своей тонкой куртке, рассказал ей о телефонном разговоре, который случайно подслушал рано утром, и о странном поведении Артура.  
  
Пока он говорил, Гвен молчала. Мерлин видел, как она слегка покусывала губы, а потом нервно провела пальцами по своим вьющимся волосам.  
Он вздохнул и засунул руки в карманы. Был уже почти вечер, в воздухе кружилось множество желтых листьев. Всем своим существом Мерлин чувствовал, что приближается зима. Как же он ненавидел зиму.  
  
— Мерлин... Мне не кажется, что Артур... изменяет тебе, если это то, о чем ты думаешь.   
  
Ну вот, слово "измена" наконец-то было произнесено.  
  
— Да я... честно говоря, не знаю, что и думать. Даже мне это кажется абсурдным, но...  
  
— В прошлом он ошибался, и поэтому я все еще немного сержусь на него, ведь тебе было так плохо, — она покачала головой, словно отбрасывая эти печальные воспоминания. Потом крепче сжала его руку. — Но, думаю, кто угодно может подтвердить: сейчас видно, насколько ты важен для него. Он тебя любит, Мерлин, и делает все, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
  
Мерлин молчал, пытаясь избавиться от сомнений.   
  
— Проблема, наверно, в том, что иногда я смотрю на него и...  
  
— Не можешь забыть то, что случилось.  
  
— Да.  
  
Он опустил голову. Он чувствовал себя виноватым за эти мысли, но думал, что Артур снова обманывает его и смеется над ним.   
И все же, почему он испытывал такую неуверенность? Действительно ли такой малости достаточно, чтобы заставить его усомниться?   
  
— Все нормально, Мерлин. Дай себе немного времени. И доверься Артуру. Он собирался купить тебе подарок... ведь твой день рождения через месяц, нет?  
  
Мерлин слабо улыбнулся в ответ на сияющую улыбку Гвен. Да, ему нужно больше верить Артуру.  
И все же, какое-то неприятное чувство не хотело покидать его.   
  
  
  
* *  
  
Он уже собирался включить телевизор, как услышал, что в замок вставляют ключи. Посмотрел на время на мобильном телефоне: девять вечера.   
Артур появился в дверях с удивленным выражением лица.  
  
— Эй, а я думал, ты гуляешь где-нибудь с остальными.  
  
Мерлин молча смотрел на него. Артур казался спокойным, даже усталым. Мерлин нервно сглотнул. Но ведь на самом деле... в прошлом Артур уже лгал ему — сколько раз тот отрицал свои встречи с Вивиан? — и он, если уж быть честным, никогда этой лжи не замечал. Или, может, не хотел замечать. И Мерлин задумался: а сейчас смог бы заметить?  
Наверное, нет. Его любовь к Артуру — словно темная повязка на глазах, Артур мог бы обманывать его, когда захочет, а он бы ничего не понял и не увидел.  
  
Мерлин почувствовал, как раздражение и неуверенность разрастаются в нем. И как появляется ярость.   
  
— Ты хотел, чтобы дом был свободным?  
  
Он надеялся, что будет незаметно, как дрожит его голос.  
  
Артур молча смотрел на него, словно взвешивая его слова. Потом спокойно снял куртку. И улыбнулся Мерлину, игнорируя, как ни странно, его провокацию.  
  
— Возможно, тебе не помешало бы ненадолго отвлечься от учебы. Ты состаришься среди этих книг!  
  
— Моя стипендия сама по себе не появится. У меня никогда не было папочки за спиной.  
  
Плохой ход. Он с удовлетворением наблюдал, как Артур напрягся. Упоминание Утера по-прежнему было табу между ними.  
  
— Да что с тобой не так сегодня?  
  
Мерлин вскочил с дивана, с вызовом глядя на Артура. На самом деле, он чувствовал себя конченым идиотом: обещал себе спокойно и взвешено разобраться в ситуации, а сам вел себя как ревнивый подросток.  
  
— Забудь об этом.  
  
Он бросился к выходу из гостиной, но почувствовал, как его схватили за руку.  
  
— Нет, сейчас ты мне объяснишь, черт возьми, что взбрело в твою глупую, идиотскую голову.  
  
— От тебя это прямо комплимент.  
  
— Мерлин!  
  
Мерлин освободился от его хватки, почти рыча. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, напряженные, как два готовых к драке зверя. Внезапно Артур толкнул его к стене, глаза его были полны ярости. Мерлин попытался вырваться, но Артур дернул его, заставил развернуться и навалился сзади, зажав между стеной и своим телом. Мерлин не смог подавить дрожь удовольствия, почувствовав его вес, почувствовав спиной его мощные мышцы груди.  
  
— Меня бесит, когда ты так себя ведешь.  
  
Артур с силой прикусил его шею, потом провел губами вверх, прикоснулся к уху.   
  
— И все же ты меня так возбуждаешь...  
  
Мерлин закрыл глаза, потерявшись в его шепоте, в прикосновениях губ и языка, которым тот ласкал его ухо.   
  
— Ты идиот.  
  
И, несмотря на раздраженный тон, Артур бессознательно потерся о него бедрами. Мерлин почувствовал, как эрекция прижимается к его ягодицам, и знал, понимал, что Артур его хочет даже в такой ситуации, что он возбуждает его.   
Так было всегда. Достаточно было мгновения, и напряжение, которое, как электричество, текло между ними, превращалось в сексуальное влечение.   
И Мерлин не смог подавить стон удовольствия, когда Артур провел руками по его бедрам и промежности, обхватил ладонью член и с силой начал ласкать его через боксеры.  
  
С этого момента в его мозгах наступило временное затмение.  
  
Когда Мерлин снова смог связно мыслить, то обнаружил, что лежит на кухонном столе — кухня? — голый ниже пояса, Артур все еще внутри него, головой упирается ему в грудь, дыхание судорожное. Мерлин механически провел рукой по его мягким, влажным волосам, и почувствовал его поцелуи.  
  
— Как мы оказались на кухне?  
  
— Я хотел, чтобы тебе было удобнее.  
  
Мерлин не смог сдержать улыбку. Артур поднял голову с его груди и медленно выскользнул из его тела. Было жарко.  
Они помолчали, словно изучая друг друга. Потом Артур отвернулся и сказал, что хочет принять душ.  
  
Мерлин откинулся назад, пристально глядя на белый потолок. Он чувствовал себя легким и пустым... но казалось, однако, что тяжесть и стеснение в груди не исчезли. Ему нужно было объяснить Артуру свои сомнения, сказать, что слышал его разговор по телефону этим утром. И попросить все объяснить... Потому что это все наверняка было какой-то ошибкой.   
  
Он закрыл глаза.  
  
Действительно?   
  
Секс был просто глупой уловкой, нужной, чтобы не сталкиваться с проблемами. Они уже делали так в прошлом, и это не принесло ничего хорошего.  
  
Из ванной послышался плеск. Мерлин представил Артура под струями горячей воды. Почему тот не предложил ему принять душ вместе?  
  
И спросил себя, не становится ли он параноиком.  
  
  
* *  
  
На следующий день он снова проснулся один в постели: у Артура рано утром были лекции. Прежде чем открыть глаза, Мерлин уткнулся в подушку, ища его запах.   
  
И снова вспомнил короткий разговор, который был накануне. Возможно, он преувеличивал. Если Артуру нужно встречаться с кем-то еще, Мерлин не мог его обвинять. С тех пор, как Артур стал президентом ассоциации ЛГБТ в университете, у него всегда были тысячи разных обязательств, множество мероприятий. Вот уже несколько недель он пытался убедить декана открыть окно психологического консультирования для гомосексуалистов, чтобы оказывать им поддержку внутри кампуса, но пока что не добился успеха.   
  
Мерлин зажмурился, пытаясь подавить какое-то неприятное чувство внутри. Проблема была не в Артуре, а в нем самом. Он все еще не в состоянии был думать о прошлом, не испытывая дискомфорта, не мог перестать вспоминать Вивиан, и...  
  
Он сердито фыркнул, откидывая одеяло и вставая из кровати. В желудке словно застыл холодный ком. Этот день не мог начаться хуже.  
  
В кухне на глаза сразу попался стикер, прикрепленный к столу:  
  
 _Вечером буду поздно. Не жди меня._  
  
  
Мерлин взял записку и с силой смял. В какую игру играл Артур? Он не мог быть на лекциях допоздна, и не упоминал о каких-либо заданиях и проектах, которые нужно делать вместе с одногруппниками, как это было на прошлой неделе. И сегодня в шесть часов Артур назначил какую-то встречу, о которой не рассказал...  
  
Боже, он и правда становится параноиком.  
  
Не нужно об этом думать. Не нужно об этом думать. Он не должен об этом думать.  
Может, если бы Мерлин повторил это еще раз двести, то смог бы убедить себя. Он взглянул на часы в форме дракона, висевшие на стене: было десять. В двенадцать у него лекция. Можно было бы провести день в библиотеке вместе с Фрейей и поработать над тем, что не выучил накануне.  
  
Мерлин вздохнул. Он сможет это сделать.   
  
  
Спустя десять часов, пять подходов к кофейному автомату, двух перекусов из рисовых хлопьев, кучи записей "Артур осел" в записной книжке, Мерлин вернулся домой уставший и еще более подавленный, чем был утром. Он так и не смог ничего учить, — на уроке это было замечено Моргаузой, — в библиотеке он тоже ничего не делал, только смотрел на часы. В шесть часов Мерлин начал сгибать страницы книги по химии, наугад подчеркивать случайные заголовки абзацев и стучать ногой по полу. На него с недоумением и раздражением поглядывали другие студенты, но он игнорировал их. Даже Фрейя, когда они выходили из университета, бросила на него недовольный взгляд. Должно быть, в этот день Мерлин действительно был невыносим.  
  
Сейчас он чувствовал себя таким уставшим, будто пробежал через весь Камелот. Пустая квартира ужасно беспокоила его. Где, черт возьми, Артур? Но не успел Мерлин сформулировать свои оскорбительные мысли, как входная дверь позади него открылась.  
  
— А, ты тоже только что пришел?  
  
Мерлин обернулся. Артур выглядел усталым и... слегка измученным. Нет, он даже казался больным. Мерлин протянул было руку, чтобы отодвинуть влажные волосы и потрогать его лоб, но Артур вдруг резко отстранился, как от огня, избегая его прикосновения. Мерлин так и застыл с поднятой рукой.  
  
— Извини, я что-то неважно себя чувствую. Пойду спать.   
  
Артур обошел его и поднялся по лестнице наверх. Что это было? Они не виделись со вчерашнего дня, а Артур выглядел так, будто...   
Мерлин снял пальто, испытывая досаду. Прошел в кухню, слыша сверху шорох снимаемой одежды, шелест одеяла... А потом наступила тишина.   
Казалось, Артур действительно заснул.  
  
  
Поужинав, — насильно запихнув в себя салат, — Мерлин пол-часа смотрел фильм по телевизору. Потом выключил его, не в силах ни на чем сосредоточиться. Поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж, посмотрел на Артура, лежащего в темноте под одеялом. Тот слегка похрапывал, свернувшись калачиком на одной стороне кровати.  
  
Мерлин вздохнул, раздеваясь. Потом тоже лег. Какое-то время он, затаив дыхание, ждал, что Артур обнимет его, как обычно — даже во сне у того словно был настроен радар на его тело — но через несколько бесконечных минут понял, что в эту ночь они не разделят тепло. Он повернулся и лег к Артуру спиной. Они были рядом, были близки, но казалось, что между их телами непреодолимое расстояние.  
  
  
* *  
  
Если Мерлин думал, что эти несколько дней были адом безразличия, то следующие недели походили на один холодный душ за другим.  
  
— Он меня избегает, Гвен. Не могу назвать это иначе...  
  
— Дорогой, не надо так думать. Уверена, всему есть другое объяснение.  
  
Мерлин покачал головой, вертя в руках чашку с горячим шоколадом. Бар в этот час не был особенно переполнен, а джазовая музыка создавала приятную атмосферу. Но, несмотря на это, Мерлин не мог быть спокойным и не мог оценить даже утешительное присутствие подруги. Почему она его не понимала? Почему не могла понять причин его беспокойства?  
  
— Он уходит рано утром, а возвращается поздно вечером. Если я пробую спрашивать его, он отвечает как-то уклончиво и почти с досадой. Говорит, что проводит все время в ассоциации. Если я пытаюсь обнять его... он отстраняется с каким-нибудь оправданием. Я...  
  
— Эй, — Гвен погладила его по плечу. — Ты же знаешь, какой Артур. Когда он на взводе, то становится невыносимым. Может, у него экзамен скоро, или дедлайны какие-нибудь.  
  
— Но даже если это правда, не понимаю, почему надо так себя вести. Я тоже учусь, у меня тоже дедлайны, но я же не вываливаю проблемы на него!  
  
Черт, он говорил как обманутая жена, и его жалобы — судя по ироническому взгляду Гвен — достигли своего исторического максимума. Ладно, по крайней мере, он выпустил пар.  
  
— Ты сразу решил, что он тебе изменяет?  
  
— Может, изменяет. А может, просто устал от всего, устал от меня. Он ведь всегда жил в богатой семье и не привык нуждаться или в чем-то себя ограничивать. Что, если ему надоела такая жизнь. Что, если он хочет вернуться и сожалеет о разрыве с отцом. Вдруг он...  
  
— Вдруг он сейчас с какой-нибудь статусной девушкой, стремится вернуть расположение отца? Ты об этом думаешь? Мерлин, ты ошибаешься.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Если хочешь, я поспрашиваю Ланселота, может, он что-нибудь знает, — но она не выглядела убежденной.  
  
— Ладно, забудь обо всем этом, — Мерлин встряхнулся. Боже, что за идиотский день! — Если сегодня Артур соизволит не слишком припоздниться, я сам разберусь с этим.   
  
— Все будет хорошо, увидишь.  
  
— Да... — его тон был не очень убежденным, но сейчас он не мог изобразить ничего лучше.  
  
— Кстати, у тебя же завтра день рождения! Что планируешь делать?  
  
Мерлин удивленно уставился на нее. Черт, у него же и правда день рождения!  
  
— Судя по выражению твоего лица, в горшочке ничего не кипит, не так ли?  
  
— Я и забыл. Учеба и Артур все силы отнимают. — И Артур ничего не сделал, чтобы напомнить ему об этом. Может, учитывая постоянное отсутствие в последние недели, тоже забыл про его день рождения.   
  
— Если хочешь, организуем что-нибудь у Моффри.   
  
— Не знаю, Гвен. Не могу пока об этом думать.  
  
Он постарался не замечать печальное выражение в глазах подруги и неприятное ощущение в груди. Похоже, это будет не самый лучший его день рождения.  
  
  
  
Несколько часов спустя Мерлин изо всех сил пытался сосредоточиться на книге перед собой. С переменным успехом. Он то и дело бросал взгляд на часы, и каждое движение минутной стрелки добавляло тяжести на сердце. Тишина дома угнетала, но бормотание телевизора было еще более невыносимым. Мерлин слез со стула перед барной стойкой и подошел к стеклянной стене квартиры. Свет небоскребов впереди был почти раздражающим. Снаружи шел дождь, огни автомобилей сияли, как калейдоскоп на асфальте дороги.  
  
Он подышал на стекло, потом провел ладонью по запотевшему пятну, стирая конденсат. Перед ним были сотни освещенных комнат, сотни людей, которые жили своей жизнью у всех на виду.  
  
Интересно, они были счастливы?  
  
Он прижался лбом к стеклу и задрожал от холода. И вспомнил летнюю ночь несколько месяцев назад, когда они занимались сексом прямо тут, у этой стены. Он прижал к ней Артура и с силой погружался в него, прикусывая его шею при каждом толчке. Он прижимался грудью к его спине, а член Артура был прижат к стеклу, они задыхались от удовольствия. Это продолжалось несколько минут, стекло запотело от их дыхания, любимый человек был в его объятиях, а Замок — прямо у их ног.   
Когда Артур кончил, и его сперма заскользила по стеклу, задыхающийся Мерлин наблюдал за этим, не в силах отвести взгляд. Зрелище было таким эротичным, что следующие несколько дней он возбуждался при одном только воспоминании об этом.   
  
  
Было десять вечера.  
  
Где Артур? Где он провел все это время?  
  
Мерлин закрыл глаза, почти с болью думая о том дне, когда он отправился в офис ассоциации ЛГБТ в кампусе. Он надеялся найти Артура, но того там не было. Фактически, парень в офисе сказал ему, что не видел Артура уже давно, и что все сообщения тот отправлял им по электронной почте.   
  
Еще одна ложь. Ложь, которую он проглотил, понял Мерлин почти с отчаянием.  
  
  
Вот, наконец, открылась входная дверь. Мерлин, не оборачиваясь, слушал, как Артур снял куртку, обувь, как прошел босиком по ковру... Когда он, наконец, повернулся, то увидел, что тот открывает банку пива у холодильника. Вид у Артура был усталый, волосы спутались под дождем.   
  
— Паршивая погода.  
  
Мерлин промолчал, а Артур начал искать что-то в холодильнике.   
  
— Кроме твоих булочек с тофу есть еще что-нибудь съедобное? Я умираю от голода.  
  
— Если еду не покупать, она не появится волшебным образом.  
  
— Я думал, на этой неделе твоя очередь делать покупки.  
  
— Тебя никогда нет дома. Я подумал, бесполезно покупать еду и на тебя тоже.  
  
Артур фыркнул, а потом закрыл холодильник, держа в руках несколько яиц.  
Мерлин зашел в кухню и сел за стол. Артур тем временем зажег газ и поставил на огонь сковородку. Сделал длинный глоток из банки с пивом, не обращая больше на Мерлина внимания.  
  
Это невозможно было выносить. Действительно, Мерлин не мог больше выносить эти молчаливые, пустые вечера.  
  
— Что ты делал сегодня?  
  
— Ничего особенного.  
  
— Ничего особенного до десяти вечера?  
  
— Ничего такого, что тебя бы заинтересовало. Так лучше? — и Артур закатил глаза, разбивая яйца в сковородку.  
  
— Почему ты меня избегаешь, Артур?  
  
Тот замер, не поворачиваясь к Мерлину. Мерлин встал, пытаясь контролировать дрожь своего тела. Они должны поговорить. Им придется сделать это.  
  
— Я тебя не избегаю.  
  
— Избегаешь. Утром ты уходишь в университет, не дожидаясь меня, днем тебя невозможно отыскать, вечером возвращаешься поздно. Если я пытаюсь с тобой говорить, отвечаешь односложно. А ночью ты...  
  
— Это неправда.  
  
Однако странный тон его слов доказывал, что слова попали в цель. Значит, все так и есть. Он действительно его избегал. Но почему?  
Мерлин чувствовал себя так, будто его ударили о стену.  
  
— Артур... Я приходил к тебе в ассоциацию, но они сказали, что тебя не было уже несколько недель. Где ты проводишь все свое время?  
  
— Господи, может закончим с этим допросом? Десять вечера, и я действительно устал! Черт, что это за запах? Яйцо было испорченным, вот блядство!  
  
Он с яростью сдернул сковороду с плиты и выключил газ.  
  
— Черт, и что я теперь буду есть? Почему ты никогда не проверяешь срок годности еды, которую покупаешь? Что тебе стоило быть более внимательным? Если бы ты тратил хоть часть своего времени на практические вопросы, а не на то, чтобы страдать херней...  
  
Страдать херней? Но... этот безмозглый понял, что сказал? Он же только что практически признал, — хоть и не прямо — что избегает Мерлина, и это было ненормально, раз уж они пара. И теперь он беспокоится о годности еды?  
Мерлин просто сорвался. Он схватил первое, что попалось под руку — один из журналов о видеоиграх — и швырнул в Артура. Попал ему по спине и, должно быть, действительно застал его врасплох, поскольку потрясенное выражение лица Артура, повернувшегося к нему, было бесценным.   
  
— Ты что, черт возьми, делаешь? Совсем с ума сошел?  
  
— Нет, я просто прошу выслушать меня пять долбаных минут! Это что, так трудно? Я твой парень, или кто? — Мерлин быстро терял контроль. А ведь им надо поговорить, а не орать друг на друга.   
  
Он глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— Мерлин, ты как девчонка, честное слово.  
  
Артур что, не мог побыть серьезным хоть немного, черт возьми?  
  
— Я тебя просто спросил, что ты делал все эти дни, и почему ты избегаешь меня.   
  
— Во-первых, — Артур повернулся и, как и Мерлин, оперся о стол. Лицо его было серьезным, взгляд насмешливым, — я тебя не избегаю. Я просто очень занят весь день. Во-вторых... я не обязан делиться с тобой каждой секундой своей жизни, ясно? Если бы мне нужен был второй папочка, я бы нашел шестидесятилетнего мужчину в качестве партнера.  
  
— А, так я все еще партнер? Ты меня исключаешь из своей жизни. Опять. Опять, Артур!  
  
Артур закатил глаза.  
  
— Слушай, — он провел рукой по лицу, — я устал, понимаешь? Можем мы сейчас лечь спать, а поговорить завтра?  
  
— Не будет никакого завтра. Я тебя снова не увижу до самого вечера, и ничего не изменится, ты продолжишь меня игнорировать.  
  
Черт, они действительно забыли про день рождения. Мерлин опустил голову, стараясь не замечать неприятного холодка в животе.  
  
— Да не игнорирую я тебя, черт! И не избегаю! На каком еще языке я должен это сказать?  
  
— Да, как тогда, когда ты уходил в дом Вивиан? Или когда у тебя были "ужины с отцом"? Это тоже было не игнорирование, да? Когда ты исчезал на весь день, а потом у тебя не хватало смелости взглянуть мне в глаза?  
  
Вот, он это сказал. И с ужасом наблюдал, каким ледяным делается выражение лица Артура. Мерлин не мог мыслить ясно, но знал, что они вступают в болото злых и невысказанных слов, которые приведут их к ссоре. Серьезно. Те несколько мгновений, которые отделяли его от ответа Артура, он спросил себя, а стоило ли оно того.  
  
— И это, конечно же, была моя вина, да? А кто отдал свою задницу первому же встречному мудаку?  
  
— Да, ты прав, мне надо было сидеть дома и ждать, пока ты трахал ту суку!  
  
— Ты знаешь, почему я это делал!  
  
— Нахуй, Артур! Конечно же ты делал это не для меня! Ты меня просто поимел, обводил вокруг пальца столько недель!  
  
— А что еще было делать? Я не хотел всего этого дерьма!  
  
— А я, значит, хотел?  
  
— Блядь, какого хера мы это обсуждаем?! Прошли уже месяцы с тех пор, господи, месяцы!  
  
Артур провел рукой по волосам, заметно нервничая. Непонятно почему, но этот жест сделал Мерлина еще более разъяренным. Все выглядело так, будто Артур был единственным, кто перенес какой-то стресс, хотя Мерлин пострадал не меньше.  
  
— Ты уже один раз надо мной посмеялся, Артур. И все повторяется. Думаешь, я совсем идиот?  
  
— Да о чем ты говоришь-то вообще, я не понимаю!  
  
Они замолчали, тяжело дыша, стиснув зубы. Мерлин старался вернуть себе хоть немного спокойствия: они орали друг на друга, как сумасшедшие, и наверняка соседи скоро вызовут полицию. Артур был в ярости, его лицо покраснело. Мерлин знал, что они достигли предела, готовы броситься друг на друга с кулаками.  
  
Артур не хотел ничего признавать и продолжал этот спектакль. Как же больно.  
  
— Хватит. С меня хватит этого дерьма.  
  
Артур прошел мимо, задев его плечом. Мерлин увидел, как он с силой надел куртку, схватил ключи от дома.   
  
— Куда ты идешь?  
  
— Подальше от тебя!  
  
И дверь закрылась за ним с глухим стуком.  
Мерлин замер на месте, тяжело дыша. Как они до такого дошли?   
Он сел на диван и подтянул колени к груди. Он был глупцом. Чертовым идиотом.   
Мерлин закрыл глаза и запретил себе проливать слезы.

 

 

Этой ночью Артур не вернулся. Мерлин спросил себя, где же тот спит. Их не слишком большая кровать казалась ему сейчас бесконечной пустыней одеял и простыней. А запах Артура пропитал подушку, в которую Мерлин уткнулся лицом. Глаза увлажнились, но он стиснул зубы, чтобы совсем не расклеиться: он не станет снова горевать из-за этого идиота.  
  
Что ж. Может быть... всему этому и суждено было пойти именно так. Может, они с Артуром не в состоянии жить вместе. Может, он требовал от партнера слишком многого? Артур прилагал огромные усилия, чтобы жить этими отношениями, идти против воли своего отца, устраивать будущее без семейных связей, и, возможно, понял, что оно того не стоит. Что Мерлин того не стоит. А может, встретил другого парня в ассоциации... ведь у Артура всегда было множество поклонников.  
  
Или, кто знает... может, он был вместе с девушкой. Непостоянный, каким он был всегда, Артур мог заново открыть свою сексуальность как гетеро. Мерлин усмехнулся. Утер был бы так счастлив...  
  
Он снова уткнулся в подушку. Господи, как можно было снова докатиться до такого? Разве он не идиот?  
  
Мерлин встал с кровати, все еще ощущая запах, который так пленял его тело и ум. Надел первую же одежду, которую нашел на ковре — свою? Артура? — взял ключи и вышел из квартиры. Сел в лифт, считая бесконечные секунды, которые отделяли его от первого этажа. Стараясь не обращать внимания на любопытный взгляд швейцара, смущенно прошел мимо него, опустив глаза.   
  
Когда Мерлин вышел, наконец, из здания, то задрожал от холодного воздуха, а с неба на него сыпались первые снежинки. Не думая о том, куда идет, он зашагал вперед. Руки тут же застыли, и он спрятал их в карманы куртки, ища несуществующее тепло. Улицы были тихими и пустынными — полтретьего ночи, ничего удивительного.   
Мерлин почувствовал болезненное одиночество. Было ужа за полночь, наступил его день рождения, а он идет один по пустым улицам в районе Замка, и никто не будет ждать его дома. Блядство.  
  
  
  
Не глядя на часы, он бродил по городу без всякой цели, и только ближе к утру вошел в бар в Нижнем городе. В карманах брюк нашлись смятые купюры, и Мерлин вспомнил, сколько раз Артур бранил его за небрежность в обращении с деньгами. Сейчас, однако, небрежность пришлась очень кстати.  
Он подошел к стойке бара и красными от недосыпания глазами уставился на предлагаемое меню. На самом деле ни есть, ни пить ему не хотелось, но холод проник, казалось, в каждую клетку тела, так что нужно было хоть что-то горячее, чтобы согреться.   
Барменша была женщиной средних лет, с ярко-красной помадой и копной вьющихся волос. Ожидая заказа, она сурово и подозрительно смотрела на Мерлина: должно быть, он и правда выглядел ужасно, раз заслужил такой взгляд.   
Вздыхая, Мерлин заказал капучино с соевым молоком и яичницу, потом сел за один из пустующих столиков в зале. Посетителей не было. Единственным звуком тут было бормотание телевизора, и Мерлин рассеянно стал прислушиваться к нему. Обычный новостной канал, сообщения о преступлениях, войне... пресс-релиз нового дня. Было шесть часов. Он спросил себя, как мог проболтаться по улицам Камелота больше трех часов.  
  
Когда бармен — Нэнси, как было написано на выцветшей карточке у нее на груди — поставила заказ на столик перед ним, Мерлин почувствовал тошноту. Кофе был похож на кипяченые помои из цикория, яйца ужасно пахли. А может, это его измученный желудок заставлял еду выглядеть отвратительной. Мерлин улыбнулся барменше, но в ответ получил только еле слышное фырканье... нет, он не должен быть с ней милым. Когда Нэнси отошла, он заставил себя что-нибудь съесть.  
Медленно, кусочек за кусочком, ему удалось проглотить яйца. Поджаренные кусочки хлеба были твердыми, как камень — у Артура нашлась соперница в искусстве портить и сжигать хлеб. Слабая улыбка, появившаяся на губах Мерлина, исчезла, превратившись в гримасу. Артур. Артур.  
  
 _Артур._  
  
Казалось, что-то сломалось внутри него. Когда первые слезы упали в кофе, Мерлин не мог двигаться. Потом он прижал все еще холодные пальцы к глазам, кривясь и чувствуя тошнотворный вкус пищи во рту. Спустя какое-то время вытер глаза, чувствуя себя девченкой в слезливой мелодраме. Но как было сдержаться? Мерлин заставил себя успокоиться.  
  
Он встал и направился в туалет под подозрительным взглядом барменши. Поплескал на лицо водой, вытерся — и испугался своего отражения в зеркале.   
Потом вышел, заплатил за завтрак и направился обратно, к Замку. У Мерлина не было с собой проездного на метро, так что это была долгая прогулка. Он оставил дома даже сотовый, так что если кто-то захочет связаться с ним, то не сможет. Мерлин подумал о матери: та наверняка будет беспокоиться. У них была традиция созваниваться рано утром в день рождения... Хунит может разволноваться и позвонить Уиллу. А Уилл разозлится и наорет на него...  
  
Мерлин не хотел возвращаться домой. Не хотел пока что встречаться с Артуром. Несколько секунд он подумывал было о поездке к Гвен... но отказался от этой мысли. Хотелось побыть одному. Жалкий выбор, но ничего не поделаешь.  
  
  
  
Когда несколько часов спустя Мерлин вернулся домой, то чувствовал себя еле живым. Он много ходил, не спал почти сутки, и усталость пропитала его насквозь. День он провел в библиотеке, укрываясь среди книг. Несколько раз засыпал, уронив голову на скрещенные на столе руки, под озадаченными взглядами других людей.  
  
С самого детства, когда Мерлину было грустно и хотелось убежать от реальности, он укрывался в библиотеке. Читал рассказы о других людях и странах, и это помогало ему не думать о своих проблемах, о том, что заставляло его страдать. Это случилось и тогда, когда он узнал о том, что Балинор покинул его мать вскоре после рождения ребенка, а вовсе не умер, как она всегда говорила. И тогда, когда он не смог убежать от школьных хулиганов, и те, под выкрики "педик, педик," засунули его головой в унитаз. Или в тот раз, когда черный котенок Фрейи попал под машину прямо возле дома.  
  
Сегодня у Мерлина не было с собой университетской карты, но библиотекарь хорошо знал его и пропустил без проблем. В тишине библиотеки, среди запаха книг, Мерлин отвлекся и постарался не думать о том, что будет ожидать его дома, когда он вернется. Во время обеда он съел какую-то ерунду из торговых автоматов, не отрывая глаз от книги. Потом опять вернулся в библиотеку. Был его день рождения, мать, скорее всего, потратила часы, чтобы связаться с ним. Мерлин чувствовал себя немного виноватым, потому что вовсе не хотел заставлять ее волноваться понапрасну.   
Где-то в глубине души он тайно надеялся, что Артур тоже придет в библиотеку, ведь тому было известно, где обычно легче всего найти Мерлина... Но Артур не пришел. Мерлин вздохнул.  
  
Когда он вошел в вестибюль дома, швейцар взглянул на него с нескрываемым презрением. Должно быть, Мерлин выглядел действительно ужасно. Проигнорировав этот взгляд, он направился к лифтам.   
Подъем в квартиру казался бесконечным. Мерлин сосредоточился на своем дыхании, — казалось, будто начинается паническая атака. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало лифта и скривился. Он был похож на бездомного: под глазами круги, на подбородке щетина, волосы лохматые, белая рубашка помята... Он провел рукой по волосам, стараясь их расчесать.  
  
Когда всего несколько шагов отделяли его от квартиры, Мерлин остановился, надеясь услышать какой-нибудь шум изнутри. Стояла оглушительная тишина. Сколько же сейчас времени? Наверно, где-то около семи вечера. Чувство времени полностью исчезло, и без часов Мерлин был бессилен. Он стоял с ключами в руках, рассматривая шероховатости на деревянной поверхности двери. Может, Артур был на втором этаже квартиры, далеко от входа? Что, если он сейчас ждал его?  
Мерлин покачал головой. Бесполезно обманывать самого себя. Что значил этот самообман? Неужели он хотел, чтобы Артур снова лгал ему? Неужели у него совсем нет никакого самоуважения?  
  
Со смешанным чувством гордости и раздражения Мерлин вставил ключ в замок и открыл дверь. Сделал несколько шагов в темноту, затаив дыхание. В квартире было тихо, слышалось только тиканье часов в кухне. Артура не было.  
  
Мерлин вздохнул. Сделал еще шаг, как вдруг внезапно вспыхнул свет, и в первое мгновение ослепил так, что ничего не было видно. Потом Мерлина окружили крики радости.  
  
— С днем рождения!   
  
Он почувствовал, как его обняли мягкие руки — это была Гвен, — потом увидел, как подходят Ланселот, Моргана, Гавейн, Леон и все остальные, одетые, как для вечеринки. Тут была даже Фрейя со своим новым парнем. Кто-то включил музыку, тысячи цветных огней замелькали, как в калейдоскопе, отражаясь от огромной стеклянной стены.   
  
У Мерлина закружилась голова, когда Гавейн обнял его, а Моргана с силой всунула в руку бокал с синей жидкостью и заставила выпить. Он слышал множество поздравлений и восклицаний, но, глотая неизвестный напиток, мог смотреть только на одного человека у стены гостиной, которого в последнюю очередь думал увидеть сегодня.   
Леон подергал Мерлина за рукав и прокричал ему в ухо то, что Мерлин и сам уже с ужасом начал подозревать.   
  
— Это Артур все устроил! Он несколько недель работал, чтобы справиться! Заказал для тебя еду из лучшего ресторана в Камелоте, и никому ничего не сказал, потому что не хотел испортить сюрприз!  
  
Возможно, Леон говорил что-то еще, но Мерлин уже не слушал. Музыка играла довольно громко, и кто-то убавил яркость света, чтобы цветные огни от светодиодных шаров и гирлянд были лучше видны. Казалось, Мерлин очутился в каком-то нереальном, волшебном мире, где единственным центром, точкой фокуса был парень в глубине комнаты, которого он так любил. Глаза Мерлина были прикованы к нему.  
  
Артур стоял, скрестив руки на груди, черная футболка облегала его грудь, а темные джинсы обтягивали длинные ноги. Он был невероятно красив. Цветные огни от гирлянд отражались тысячами разноцветных бликов на неподвижной фигуре. И невозможно было рассмотреть выражение его лица.  
  
Мерлин почувствовал, как кто-то подтолкнул его в сторону Артура, — может, Ланселот, — но сделал только несколько шагов, а затем остановился посреди комнаты. Он не знал, наблюдают ли за ним другие, да его это и не волновало. Сейчас у него было только неконтролируемое желание — сбежать. Он чувствовал себя таким... таким идиотом. Все ждали его бог знает сколько часов, а он провел день, сидя в этой проклятой библиотеке.  
  
И Артур. Артур, которого он вчера послал к черту, на самом деле был...  
  
Глаза почему-то ужасно защипало. Мерлин подошел к Артуру и обнял его. Тот мгновение оставался неподвижным, а затем тоже обхватил его руками и прижался лбом к его лбу. Мерлин почувствовал знакомый запах туалетной воды, и он его опьянил.   
  
Как сильно они скучали по этим объятиям?  
  
Спустя несколько долгих минут Артур оторвался от него и погладил его влажные от слез щеки.   
  
— Артур, я чувствую себя ужасным болваном.  
  
Тот посмотрел на него со своим прежним саркастическим выражением "ты-такой-идиот-Мерлин", но Мерлин скучал даже по этому, так что не стал обижаться. Вместо этого улыбнулся и потащил Артура к выходу из гостиной. Они пошли по коридору, в полумраке обходя Гавейна, который нес ящик ирландского пива.   
  
— Эй, голубки, не уходите, как обычно! Праздник только начался!   
  
Артур толкнул его плечом, шутливо, но довольно сильно, так что тот даже пошатнулся. Мерлин засмеялся и вошел за Артуром в ванную, закрыв за собой дверь.  
Ванная была недалеко от гостиной, и грохот музыки доносился даже сюда. Мерлин рассеянно подумал, не вызовут ли соседи полицию из-за такого шума.  
Он чувствовал себя ужасно смущенным. Прислонился к стене, опустив глаза, и скрестил руки на груди, словно пытался защититься.  
  
— Я... — он кашлянул, прочищая горло. На самом деле, Мерлин был уставшим, а холод, в котором он пробыл столько часов, не улучшил голос.  
  
— Ты ужасно выглядишь, Мерлин. Где ты, черт возьми, был? Доисторический сотовый, с которым ты ходишь, брошен как всегда на диване... Ты можешь брать телефон, когда выходишь?   
  
Мерлин нервно провел руками по волосам. Вид у него был и правда ужасный. Он вздохнул, решая, что сказать, но Артур уже обнял его и прижал к себе.  
  
— Во сколько ты ушел из дома? Я вернулся в пять утра, а тебя уже не было.  
  
В голосе его был упрек, но Мерлин услышал там и нотки беспокойства. Глупо, но его это обрадовало.  
  
— В три.   
  
— И что же ты делал все это время?   
  
— Ну... ходил по улице, а потом читал книги в библиотеке.  
  
— Идиот.   
  
Мерлин закрыл глаза, когда Артур начал поглаживать его волосы. Он уткнулся лицом в шею Артура, вдыхая теплый запах его кожи.  
  
— Мерлин... извини, что я вчера так ушел. Я ужасно устал, и просто сорвался от всей этой ситуации.  
  
— Куда ты ходил?  
  
— Сначала напился в пабе. Потом пошел жаловаться к Ланселоту. Кажется, я наблевал им на ковер.  
  
— Бедная Гвен.  
  
Оба хихикнули.  
Потом Мерлин обнял его покрепче и вздохнул.  
  
— Значит, это ради этой вечеринки ты пропадал целыми днями?  
  
— Да. Я хотел устроить все лучшим образом. Я брал сверхурочные смены в пакистанском магазинчике, недалеко от того места, где ты жил раньше, потому что не хотел использовать деньги моего отца. Только в Нижнем городе можно работать и сразу же получать оплату. В том минимаркете подрабатывают люди, которым срочно нужны деньги.   
  
Боже, как Мерлин себя ненавидел. Он чувствовал себя жалким червем. Самым глупым идиотом на земле.   
  
— ...я хотел вовремя заказать обслуживание и доставку блюд из "Килгарры", и, как видишь, успел это сделать.   
  
— "Килгарра"? Но это же самый дорогой вегетарианский ресторан в Камелоте!   
  
— Да, и знаешь, когда я думаю о том, что они предлагают, то считаю, что это просто грабеж. Но зато этим вечером ты сможешь есть самые лучшие салаты и овощи Замка и запивать их отменными веганскими винами.   
  
— А вы все тоже будете есть овощи?  
  
— Конечно! Ты же не думал, что ты единственный любитель салатов в этом городе?  
  
Мерлин засмеялся, скептически глядя на него.  
В конце концов Артур тоже засмеялся и хлопнул его по плечу.   
  
— Ну ладно, на кухне есть все, что нужно, и для нас, простых смертных, — включая пиццу и жареную курицу.  
  
Они немного посмеялись и успокоились. Мерлин прижался к нему.  
  
— Спасибо. И извини за то, что я сказал вчера.  
  
— Как ты мог подумать, что я предал тебя? Именно это заставило меня разозлиться прошлой ночью.  
  
— Я... слышал, как ты говорил по телефону обо мне, договаривался о встрече в снятом номере... Но мне ничего не сказал. Потом стал исчезать на целый день, возвращался поздно вечером, уставший, отстраненный и... не знаю. Даже в кровати отворачивался от меня. А потом наступил мой день рождения, и ничего не говорил, и я думал, ты забыл об этом. Я решил, что ты встретил кого-то, может, в ассоциации, или ты снова с девушкой...  
  
Пока Мерлин произносил эти слова, он понял всю абсурдность ситуации. Как он мог быть таким глупым? Черт, как же стыдно.  
  
Он замолчал. Из комнаты доносился шум вечеринки, крики Гавейна, звуки танцевальной музыки. Мерлин чуть отстранился, неохотно высвобождаясь из теплых рук.  
  
— Прости. Я был идиотом.  
  
— Ничего нового,  _Мерлин._  
  
Он быстро поцеловал Артура в губы и поспешно отодвинулся от этого соблазнительного тела.   
  
— Думаю, лучше вернуться к остальным. А то начнут спрашивать, что с нами случилось.  
  
Мерлин уже повернулся, когда Артур схватил его руку и притянул обратно к себе, прижал к своей груди. Запустил руки ему под одежду и и погладил живот, а губами принялся исследовать чувствительную шею.  
  
— Ты забыл получить свой подарок, Эмрис.  
  
— Что... — он вздрогнул, когда язык начал медленно облизывать его ухо, — какой подарок?  
  
— Ты же не думаешь, что я просто устрою тебе вечеринку-сюрприз и все?  
  
Честно говоря, Мерлин ни о чем не думал в этот момент. Мысли отключились, он словно плавал в какой-то приглушенной реальности. Вкус Артура, его запах и прикосновения, его член, который сейчас прижимался к заднице Мерлина — только это сейчас всецело занимало.   
Внезапно Артур отодвинулся, и Мерлин озадаченно обернулся. Серьезно поглядев ему в глаза, тот снял черную футболку, и внимание сразу же привлек марлевый прямоугольник, прикрепленный к его боку и уходящий куда-то под джинсы. Артур с таинственной улыбкой принялся медленно расстегивать пуговицы джинсов, — Мерлин едва удержался от желания немедленно просунуть руку в показавшиеся из-под них черные боксеры — и, наконец, марлевая повязка стала видна целиком.   
  
— Ты что, поранился?  
  
— Ну, можно и так сказать.  
  
Артур придвинулся к нему поближе, улыбаясь и глядя на него с иронией. И нежностью.  
Мерлин не понимал его поведения, а прекрасный голый торс и жаркое дыхание Артура и вовсе не помогали соображать ясно.  
  
— Не хочешь посмотреть, что там?  
  
Мерлин сглотнул.   
  
Потом осторожно прикоснулся к повязке на его на боку, слыша, как у Артура слегка сбилось дыхание. Осторожно и медленно отделил пластырь и марлю. Кожа под ней была порозовевшей, но Мерлин все равно увидел то, что его весьма впечатлило.  
Изумленный, он вытаращил глаза.  
Начинаясь на боку и уходя куда-то вниз, на бедро, на теле Артура красовалась татуировка.  
  
— Она... она что, постоянная?  
  
Артур фыркнул и закатил глаза.  
  
— Только ты мог задать такой дурацкий воп...  
  
Мерлин не дал ему закончить — обнял, прижал к себе, уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Он был так безумно счастлив и влюблен, что опасался, как бы сердце не разорвалось от эйфории.   
Он почувствовал, что Артур улыбается.  
  
— Ты, надеюсь, понял, что это не голубка, так ведь?  
  
— Я удивлен, что ты знаешь хищных птиц, Артур.  
  
— Я ведь всегда могу удалить ее, знаешь? Косметическая хирургия творит чудеса в наше время.  
  
Мерлин засмеялся, целуя его. Он любил этого высокомерного и раздражительного парня, даже когда тот совершал такие нелепые и романтические жесты, как сам бы их назвал. Артур не мог сказать по-нормальному "я тебя люблю", и все же нанес на кожу татуировку, которая символически изображала имя любимого человека.  
  
Сокол, или как его называют в народе,  _Мерлин_.  
  
— Может, на твой день рождения мне тоже стоит сделать татуировку. Эскалибур на спине, например.  
  
— Ага. Хотя я бы предпочел, чтобы это была надпись крупными буквами "Собственность Пендрагонов". — Артур просунул руки Мерлину под футболку, провел вниз по спине, сжал ягодицы. — Нет, твоя кожа слишком хороша, чтобы портить ее татуировкой. Только мои укусы могут украшать ее.   
  
— Зачем ты это сделал?   
  
— Хотел, чтобы ты был не только у меня внутри, в сердце, но и на коже. Теперь ты часть меня.   
  
Мерлин едва сдержал стон, чувствуя прикосновение губ к самым чувствительным местам на шее, и запустил пальцы в его волосы, чтобы сильнее прижать его голову к себе.   
  
— Та встреча, разговор о которой ты подслушал, была именно для этого. Несколько месяцев назад в ассоциации я познакомился с одним парнем, Гилли, который сказал, что стал художником-татуировщиком, но у него все еще нет лицензии на открытие своей студии. Но ты бы видел, что он делает своими иголками и маркерами! Я забронировал номер в отеле в Нижнем городе, и он татуировал меня там.  
  
Мерлин закрыл глаза, представляя, как Артур лежит на кровати, а какой-то парень набивает на его теле картину, которая всегда будет символизировать имя Мерлина.  _Его_  долбаное имя. Представил гудение электрического маркера, темные чернила, которые проникали под кожу...   
Одна мысль об этом заставила его задохнуться. Он прижался к Артуру, всей душой ненавидя плотные джинсы, которые сейчас были преградой между их телами.   
  
— Мерлин... Господи... — он почувствовал, как Артур потерся о него, уже тоже твердый под боксерами.  
  
Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя горячее влажное дыхание на своей шее и пытаясь собрать остатки разума.  
— Артур, надо вернуться. Там толпа народа ждет...  
  
— Нет. Я хочу тебя прямо сейчас.  
  
Мерлин не смог сопротивляться, когда Артур расстегнул молнию на его джинсах и стянул их до колен вместе с боксерами.   
  
— Ты разве не говорил, что делать это у стены слишком неудобно?  
  
И прикусил губу, чтобы не стонать, когда тот с силой стиснул его член и сделал несколько быстрых движений. При таком ритме он кончит слишком быстро.  
  
— Мерлин, заткнись, ради бога.  
  
Мерлин почувствовал, как его пальцы проникают в него, очень мягко, несмотря на то, что другой рукой Артур довольно грубо стискивал его член. Он откинул голову Артуру на плечо, чувствуя, что ноги превращаются в желе, задышал глубже и застонал, когда тот прикусил чувствительную кожу возле уха, а потом поймал его рот во влажном и горячем поцелуе.  
  
— Артур, давай.  
  
— Я заставлю тебя кончить меньше чем за минуту. Меньше чем за 25 толчков, — и Мерлин закусил губу, когда Артур проник в него сразу на всю глубину, одним сильным движением. Попробовал вздохнуть, но это было невозможно.   
  
Артур позади тяжело дышал ему в ухо, и это было так возбуждающе.   
  
— Всего за 25? — дрожащей рукой Мерлин попытался смахнуть со лба влажные волосы.  
  
Он чувствовал, что его анус сладко пульсирует в ритм со стуком сердца, а член Артура внутри него, неподвижный, горячий, заставлял извиваться от сладкой пытки.  
  
— Столько же, сколько тебе лет... с сегодняшнего дня.  
  
Мерлин хотел было ответить, что это самая идиотская аргументация в мире, но Артур резко вышел из него и снова с силой толкнулся вперед, до самого конца, попав в простату. Мерлин вскрикнул, цепляясь за стену, будто за спасательный круг.  
  
Это был лучший секс, какой у них когда-либо был. Может, причиной тому было то, что случилось в предыдущие недели, страх потерять друг друга, радость любви друг к другу, или волнующая мысль, что за стеной находятся другие люди, которые могут их слышать, — они не знали. Но с каждым толчком Мерлин чувствовал, несмотря на это всеохватывающее удовольствие, что Артур отдавал ему части себя, всего себя. И сознавал, что сам для него делал то же. Он слышал, как Артур бормотал его имя, прижимая к себе изо всех сил, как говорил, что он такой тесный, просто крышу сносит, и между этим бормотанием и тяжелым дыханием Мерлину удалось расслышать и "я тебя люблю", произнесенное низким голосом.  
  
Когда Мерлин кончил (действительно 25 толчков? он не мог считать), Артур прижал его к стене и через несколько беспорядочных судорожных движений последовал за ним  
Так они и стояли, прижавшись друг к другу, дрожа от пережитого оргазма..   
  
  
Когда они вернулись в гостиную, глаза всех присутствующих обратились на них. Мерлин покраснел под пристальным, изучающим взглядом Морганы. В чем дело?  
  
— Должен сказать, что Артур хорош в своем деле, Мерлин, — комментарий Гавейна, сопровождаемый хихиканьем кое-кого из ребят, подтвердил очевидное: их слышали.   
  
Мерлин смущенно взглянул на Артура, но тот довольно улыбался и не выглядел раскаявшимся. Будто ему было все равно, что все их друзья слышали их крики и стоны во время занятия любовью.   
  
— Ты сомневался, Гавейн?  
  
Ответ Артура вызвал у Мерлина негодование. Самодовольный высокомерный засранец! Мерлин толкнул его локтем под ребра и пошел поискать что-нибудь выпить, игнорируя смех гостей и проклятия Артура. Вытащил из упаковки банку пива и сделал несколько длинных глотков. Господи, нектар богов! Холодное пиво скользнуло как мед по пищеводу. Через несколько секунд Мерлин почувствовал, как подошедший Артур обхватил его сзади руками за бедра и прижался губами к шее.   
  
— Я тоже хочу пить, Мерлин, — шепот вызвал у него приятную дрожь.  
  
— Выпьешь за высокую оценку своих сексуальных талантов? — он сделал еще один глоток пива.  
  
— Да ладно, Мерлин, ты же знаешь, что мы шутили.   
  
— У тебя вообще нет никаких приличий, Пендрагон.  
  
— Какие могут быть приличия, когда ты у меня руках?   
  
— И где ты это вычитал? В аннотации к какому-нибудь фильму?   
  
Он почувствовал, как Артур улыбается, прижавшись губами к его коже.   
Правда в том, что Мерлин был счастлив. На самом деле.   
Он отпил еще пива и, не глотая, повернулся к Артуру. Медленно его поцеловал, позволяя темной жидкости проскользнуть тому в рот. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, глаза Артура искрились.  
  
— И кто это тут говорил о приличиях?  
  
Мерлин усмехнулся.  
  
— Как насчет веганского вина?  
  
— У нас еще целый вечер впереди... нет?  
  
Это был его лучший день рождения с самого первого дня появления на свет. Да. Самый лучший.

 

  
  
* *

  
  
— Люди предают, Мерлин. И часто они нас разочаровывают. Было бы утешительно думать, что после страданий из-за измены, какой бы она ни была, безмятежность вернется навсегда, или что, по крайней мере, то был только единичный случай. Но ты знаешь, сознаешь это, потому что уже не ребенок, что в твоей жизни много кто будет разочаровывать тебя. И ты сам тоже станешь причиной разочарования. Принять это — значит, сделать первый шаг к пониманию того, что произошло между вами с Артуром. Вы любите друг друга, и опыт, который испытали, изменил вас обоих. Доверяйте своим отношениям.  
  
И его дядя улыбнулся, пряча улыбку за цветной кружкой.  
  
Приглашение в дом Гаюса пришло неожиданно несколько часов назад. Дядя все время был в поездках из-за своих исследований, докладов в университетах других городов, далеко от Камелота, даже за границей. Эксперт в истории средневековой медицины, он был увлечен наукой с детства. Мерлин многим был ему обязан.  
  
У Гаюса была квартира в районе Замка, в нескольких милях от центра. Во время его многочисленных поездок обо всем заботилась его экономка, Алиса. Сегодня он вернулся в Камелот, но вскоре собирался снова уехать на серию конференций в Соединенных Штатах.   
Мерлин с любовью смотрел на него, молчал и потягивал горячий чай. Старый родственник был прав. Когда Мерлин признался ему, что случилось у них с Артуром, глубокая уязвимость чувствовалась в его словах.  
  
— Я боюсь все испортить. Всегда считал, что я сильнее, но, может быть, я вовсе не такой, как думал.   
  
— Мой дорогой мальчик, каждый опыт является частью жизни, и определяет то, кто ты, и прежде всего — кем ты будешь. Чувства требуют много терпения и усилий, с обеих сторон. Но ты должен доверять. Если нет доверия, ты не сможешь действительно любить.   
  
— Это выглядит таким простым.   
  
— Ничего не бывает простым, иначе каков был бы вкус жизни?  
  
Мерлин улыбнулся ироничному выражению на лице дяди.   
  
— Ладно, ладно, хватит говорить, как старый сфинкс. Поговорим лучше о тебе. Когда ты решишь пригласить мисс Алису на ужин?   
  
Гаюс поднял бровь, но Мерлин внутренне улыбнулся, довольный тем, что щеки дяди слегка покраснели. Да, тебе может быть семьдесят лет, но ты все равно остаешься ребенком, говоря о любви.  
  
  
  
Когда Мерлин вернулся домой, то сразу же почувствовал ужасный запах гари. Кашляя, он сбросил шарф и пальто и пошел проверять квартиру.  
  
— Что ты сжег на этот раз?   
  
— Не стоит говорить таким тоном! — крик из кухни заставил его улыбнуться.  
  
Когда Мерлин вошел в кухню, то постарался сдержать смех. В воздухе висел черный дым и, несмотря на систему вентиляции, тут невозможно было нормально дышать.  
  
— Ничего. Не. Говори.  
  
— Что ты готовил? Или, по крайней мере... — он бросил сомневающийся взгляд на обугленную массу в сковороде, — ...что собирался сделать?  
  
— Я собирался быть милым и приготовить ужин.   
  
— А-а-а-а, гм.  
  
— Убери это выражение со своего лица. Черт подери, какая дрянь, она не отдирается.  
  
Мерлин хотел бы хоть как-то помочь, но знал, что когда Артур в таком состоянии, его лучше оставить в покое. В конце концов, может он все же заметит чистящие средства недалеко от плиты. Или нет.  
  
Мерлин сел за стол, опустил голову и закрыл глаза. Он был уставшим, но спокойствие, которое ощущал внутри, казалось каким-то новым. Он чувствовал себя хорошо после стольких дней.  
Слова дяди зацепили его, тот разговор помог больше задуматься о том, что они прошли вместе с Артуром. Они росли и изменялись вместе, и этот аспект отношений пугал и волновал одновременно.  
Будет ли так всегда? Был ли момент в их отношениях, когда жизнь могла пойти по другому пути? Мерлин уже не мог представить себя без Артура. Он знал, что они молоды, но мысль о возможной потере партнера, о разлуке, пугала его. Как он мог с такой силой полюбить другого человека? Иногда казалось, что его связывает с Артуром некая нить, общая судьба.   
Он оглянулся и огладил взглядом широкую спину, шею, светлый затылок. Он любил Артура. Он его любил.  
  
— Артур, тебе когда-нибудь хотелось остановить время?  
  
Тот пожал плечами.   
  
— О чем ты там опять размечтался, Эмрис? Или мучаешь меня философскими рассуждениями за то, что я испортил твою любимую сковородку?   
  
— Нет, я серьезно. Бывают моменты, когда я понимаю, что то, что испытываю, уникально, и я не смогу повторить это в равной мере и интенсивности во второй раз. И я хотел бы... не знаю, остановить время, или пройти через это снова десять, сто раз!  
  
— Как, например, сидеть на этой кухне, полной черного дыма? Хороший момент, действительно... — Мерлин увидел, как он сердито бросил сковородку в раковину. Нет, средства для очистки все же по-прежнему остаются невидимыми для глаз Артура. — Дурацкая посудина! Я куплю новую, в двадцать раз лучше тебя, поняла?   
  
Мерлин закатил глаза: и зачем он снова пытался вести с Артуром такие разговоры? Пресловутая бесчувственность того была просто поражающей. Однако видеть его тут, на кухне, пытающимся приготовить ужин для партнера... было словно бальзам для сердца.   
  
— Пойду, закажу пиццу.   
  
— Той ночью на лестнице у дома, когда ты держал меня и не дал упасть... когда мы помирились, — Мерлин удивленно обернулся, глядя на профиль Артура, на его смущенный взгляд, направленный в раковину со сковородой, — когда мы поехали в Аберсвич к моей бабушке и я поцеловал тебя на скале, когда я показал тебе письмо о моем зачислении на факультет литературы, или твой взгляд, когда ты увидел татуировку...  
  
— Артур.  
  
— Вот в эти моменты я, может, и хотел бы растянуть время. Остановить его. Видеть твое лицо, твою счастливую улыбку всегда.  
  
Мерлин молча смотрел на него. Он любил его глубокий голос. Любил человека, умевшего притвориться веселым и открытым, но хранившего внутри целые неисследованные территории. И любил слабый румянец, который сейчас окрашивал его щеки.  
Все любил.  
  
— Артур...  
  
— Я сказал это просто... ну, чтобы ты не думал, что я бесчувственный и глупый. И хватит плакать, черт побери! Мне уже и без того неловко!  
  
— Я и не плачу, это все дым! — Мерлин быстро провел рукой по глазам. — Просто глаза щиплет. А ты покраснел, кстати, — добавил он ядовито.  
  
— Это потому, что тут жарко. Ты собираешься заказывать пиццу? Шевелись, или нас снова заставят ждать целый час, как в прошлый раз.   
  
Мерлин фыркнул и взялся за телефон. Увидел, что пришло сообщение от Морганы.  
  
— Твоя сестра прислала мне сообщение с прикрепленной фотографией.   
  
— Господи, там наверняка порно.  
  
  
  
 **Отправитель: Ведьма  
Дата: 08/11/20 **  
Время: 20:01  
Прямо со дня рождения Эмрис. Как я говорила, вы сладкая парочка, сладкие настолько, что у меня уже диабет.**  
  
  
— Ну, что там?  
  
— Похоже, Моргана окончательно благословила наши отношения.  
  
  
 _Конец._


End file.
